Ser parte de una familia
by Koneworld
Summary: Maki y Nico habían vivido muchas etapas juntas desde que se conocieron, compañeras de grupo, rivales, el ser novias y superar muchos obstáculos como la familia de ambas y el publico de la famosa Idol después, incluso el casarse. Pero ahora están escalando un poco mas alto, la etapa de ser madres.
1. Dia y Ruby Nishikino

Nishikino Maki se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en su vida. Demasiadas a decir verdad. Pero jamas se habia sentido tan nerviosa como en este momento… bueno, quizás no del todo, tal vez el dia que le pidió matrimonio a Nico le había hecho bastante competencia este dia.

Para dejar más clara la situación, hay que remontar al principio de todo. Maki a sus 15 años había conocido a la persona que sería su compañera la vida entera. Alguien con quien pensaba nunca se llevaría bien, o esa era su impresión inicial, ya que con el tiempo afrontó su primer gran desafío, darse cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorada de otra chica, de su superior Yazawa Nico, quien era su compañera en el grupo Idol M's.

Todo fue complicado en aquella época, si bien en grupo de las musas era bastante amistoso con las minorías sexuales, Pues ya dos integrantes de la banda eran novias, Eli y Nozomi, nadie veía lo malo en eso y le daba la sensación que si ella quisiera tener algo con Nico las apoyarían de igual forma, lo difícil era el salir del closet ante los ojos de su familia, eso sí que le llenaba de inseguridades. Más por el miedo que sentía a ser rechazada por sus padres. Ni Siquiera era capaz de decirle a Nico el cómo se sentía, como seria capaz de decirle a sus padres que quizás nunca iban a ser abuelos y quien sabe como continuara el negocio familiar de llevar las riendas del hospital nishikino? Eran demasiadas dudas.

Pero lo primero fue enfrentar a Nico, lo cual fue según ella misma lo titulaba, un parto. No hay mejor forma de llamarle, ambas eran totalmente deshonestas con la otra, y aun asi la atracción que sentían era poderosa. se relacionaban demasiado bien, pero a la hora de abrir la boca todo se iba al carajo entre insultos e ironías para ocultar la verdad latente, que eran como dos imanes que se atraían de manera automática. Maki estaba segura de que adoraba a Nico a pesar de esa personalidad tan poco ortodoxa, nunca lo iba a decir a viva voz claro. Pero lo hacía. El drama era, decirle a Nico que era la chica de sus atenciones sin mentirle, sin llevar el tema a otro lado o sin ponerse tan nerviosa que no llegara a decir nada coherente.

¡Valla sorpresa fue cuando Nico la acepto! Realmente Maki cuando se confesó, solo pensaba en un rechazo inminente e incluso en burlas a diestras y siniestras, tan solo deseaba declararse para sacarse toda esa maldita presión del pecho, y para que Nico supiera que no la odiaba, que todo lo contrario, estaba loquita por ella y si era necesario ser un maldito principe azul para llegar a tener algo del afecto que ella sentía por la de cabellos negros, lo haría sin dudar. Pero todo había sido más fácil cuando Nico le reclamó de vuelta diciéndole lenta y retrasada por demorarse tanto.

Ya después de enfrentar a Nico y ser feliz con ella por una buena cantidad de tiempo le dio el valor suficiente para enfrentar a sus padres y a la madre de Nico. La familia de ella lo tomó bien, la suya les costó un poco más que lo aceptaran al 100%, sus padres estaban más preocupados de cuestiones familiares que otra cosa.

La relación había tenido sus altos y bajos a través del tiempo. Ya que ella ahora tenía la universidad y Nico estaba iniciando en el espectáculo pero nada que sus ya dos años no pudiera avalar, M's la ayudó mucho para impulsar la carrera como solista de Nico, pero era difícil de todas maneras. A si mismo ambas habían preferido dejarlo oculto, solo ellas, sus amigas y su familia sabían que eran pareja. Cómo Nico era una figura publica ahora y Maki una ex.M's que la artista se quedará días en la casa de los Nishikino o verlas juntas no fue visto más que como una amistad pura y duradera a los ojos de la prensa y sus nuevos fans.

No fue hasta que Maki se tituló como neurocirujana, que las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente serias. Maki decidió comprar una casa por su propia cuenta y se fueron a vivir juntas. Grandísima según Nico, pequeña según la de cabellos rojos. Al inicio todo bien, pero entonces los rumores empezaron a crecer, a Nico cada vez más le preguntaban en televisión y en entrevistas acerca de su relación con Maki y sobre su misma orientación o sobre incluso matrimonio.

Extrañamente, cuando empezo el rumor y por ende la polemica, la figura de Yazawa Nico se hizo el triple de famosa de lo que ya era habia persona en Japón que ahora no conociera el nombre de Yazawa Nico. y extrañamente muchas personas salían defendiendo la orientación sexual de la Idol número uno del país nipón, afirmando que si se amaban no había que separarlas porque era un amor puro, incluso a diario Nico recibía muchos mails y cartas de sus fans apoyando, asegurando que si Nico estaba con la Doctora Nishikino todo estaba bien porque la amaban y querían verla feliz como ella los hacía feliz a todos.

Por lo que Maki (impulsada por casi todas las musas) decidió pedirle matrimonio a lo grande, ya saben, con un mínimo de un mes de preparación, primero la invitó a un paseo por el centro, Nico se quedó mirando hacia un punto que se veía muy iluminado, Maki llenó una góndola de rosas rojas y rosadas, dejó a Nico para ir directo al piano de cola blanco que estaba en medio de dicho lugar, Mucha gente se empezó a amontonar, incluso sacaron sus celulares para grabar como la pelirroja empezaba a tocar y a cantar que la amaba a Nico a viva voz, para luego apuntarle a Nico hacia atrás, Nico se dio vuelta y vio un cartel gigante con la pregunta de oro "Quieres casarte conmigo?" quienes lo cargaban las musas, Nico miró a Maki impresionada, pero tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, viendo como Maki estaba arrodillada ante ella con un anillo en las manos y muerta en vergüenza. Nico atinó a tirarse a los brazos de la pelirroja mientras con algunas lágrimas en los ojos le dedicaba un si.

Con la olla destapada la pareja pudo darse a conocer públicamente. Los fans de Nico estaban felices en su mayoría, ya que, desde M's que se emparejaba el NicoMaki, que la bien llamada "OTP" fuera real encendió incluso la llama ya apagada de los antiguos fans de M's. Fue tanto el revuelo que incluso las otras integrantes de M's quienes vivían sus vidas con normalidad fueron tomando fama nuevamente en sus desempeños actuales. Para los fans que otras de las parejas que se rumoreaba en los tiempos que eran School idols también eran reales tan solo dio incluso que el tema de la homosexualidad fuera hablada con más naturalidad y como no si las más grandes school Idols de Japon lo eran? no podía ser algo malo.

También era bien visto porque en el mismo occidente cada día el tema del matrimonio homosexual estaba tomando más vuelo, cada vez más en japón eran bien vistas estas prácticas a pesar de que no exista una ley que los avalara totalmente.

Cuando Nico y Maki se casaron, fue una fiesta de aquellas inolvidables. Muy propio de Nico, la fiesta fue hecha en el Disneyland de Tokio. Ya otra pareja de mujeres como ellas se había casado allí, pero la familia Nishikino no estaba muy de acuerdo, sin embargo hicieron que la fiesta se celebrara con todos los lujos que Disneyland podía ofrecer ya que la princesa de la familia se estaba casando con otra princesa. Todo fue maravilloso, Maki y Nico a pesar de que era su boda disfrutaron como niñas pequeñas de todo, aunque ambas anduvieron con vestido pomposos diseñados por Kotori, no, era su boda, era su dia y tenia que ser inolvidable. Y Si que lo fue. La carroza con caballos blancos, el castillo principal solo para ellas dos y sus invitados, un pastel gigante animandola a ellas dos antes de cortarlo, ¡Todos los personajes de la franquicia disfrutando de la fiesta con ellas! Incluso algunos fans pudieron entrar a la recepción para desearle felicidad a la pareja y por qué no, compartir con figuras como las M's y la famosa banda A-rise.

y de aquello habían pasado unos 3 años.

Ahora ambas querían subir de nivel su relación, deseaban adoptar. Osea, tecnicamente era Nico la que deseaba ser mamá, Maki se sentía bastante insegura de su rol como madre, pero no dudaba en hacerlo ya que ella misma le había prometido a sus padres de que les daría un nieto o nieta en algún momento a cambio de que le permitieran estar con Nico.

Entre todas las posibilidades, ambas habían llegado a la conclusión que esta era la correcta, ya que primero que nada, si hacían inseminación artificial el bebé nunca sería de las dos por completo, sentían que por más que buscaran un donante con rasgos de la otra, no sería lo mismo, ademas, Nico por ser una Idol no podia embarazarse, ustedes dirán ¿y Maki?, si bien estaba dispuesta, eran sus ganas de ver a Nico gordita la que le impedían siquiera en pensar en embarazarse, Nico tenía esos hábitos maternales que ella jamás tendría. Otro punto importante, es que ambas mujeres estaban siempre ocupadas. y por eso el criar un hijo desde cero sería casi imposible, sin embargo un niño más grande es otra cosa, ya puede ir al baño solo, te puede hablar y decir que quiere o necesita y es solo un poco más independiente. ¿No era eso más favorable? en la acarreada vida de ambas mujeres, eso era sumamente importante.

El momento de ser madres había llegado.

Pero la búsqueda de el hijo de la neurocirujana y la Idol había sido completamente difícil, ya que habían buscado en muchas partes pero como su matrimonio fue básicamente simbólico, en ningún lugar las aceptaban como un matrimonio legítimo y por ende, como no aptas para adoptar. Hasta que el milagro ocurrió en Shibuya. Fue el primer municipio que aceptó la unión civil por lo que se mudaron hacia allá. Total, solo quedaba a 25 minutos de su amada akihabara y en dicho lugar su estatus como matrimonio era legítimo.

y en un centro de adopción de Shibuya por fin les habían dado la oportunidad de adoptar como el matrimonio que son. Pasaron por muchos tests psicológicos y pruebas para ser certificadas como madres adoptivas aptas. y hoy era el dia en el que le permitirían entrar al centro de adopción a visitar ellas mismas a los niños que estaban disponibles como adopción especial.

Pero ninguno había hecho que el corazón de Maki y Nico vibrará con nerviosismo hasta que la vieron. Cuando llegaron, muchos niños se les acercaron para demostrar lo buenos hijos que podían ser, pero Maki miró hacia el fondo del jardín, y vio que solo una niña no les dio ni 5 minutos de su atención. La niña estaba dibujando y sobre todo su cabello rojo con dos coletas pequeñas y altas le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Nico le apretó la mano, y la miro solo un segundo y se fijó que miraba, era la misma niña que había llamado su atención. Pero cuando quisieron acercarse la jefa del centro de adopción las detuvo.

-Señoras… no les recomiendo ir por esa niña. tenemos problemas con ella.

-Que? y porque? -pregunto un poco nerviosa Nico, y es que valla, esa niña de lejos se veía como la perfecta mezcla entre ella y Maki… era perfecta, no?

-Verán, Ruby ha sido apadrinada unas 6 veces ya, pero siempre la terminan devolviendo por los berrinches que hace.

-Eso suena muy cruel, devolver? no es como si fuera una cartera o una tele que uno devuelve a la tienda, se nota que esas personas no eran buenos padres. -tajante, Maki habia textualizado todo lo que había pasado por su mente, y la mente de su esposa.

-veran, esa niña entró junto con su hermana hace un año. ellas y sus padres tuvieron un accidente de tránsito en el cual sus padres murieron y ellas quedaron muy heridas. cuando se sanaron el resto de la familia se desligo de ellas, dejando así no solo a las niñas sin hogar sino que también sin pagar la cuenta del hospital. El adoptar a una de ellas es sinónimo de hacerse cargo de esa deuda. Además Ruby ha sido devuelta por qué se rehúsa a pasar siquiera un dia lejos de su hermana, son muy unidas.

-Y quien es su hermana? -Nico miró a Maki un segundo, y la pelirroja se estaba temiendo lo peor, ¿dos hijas...?-

-Ese es un problema aún más- grande, Ruby tiene la edad aun necesaria para ser un adopción especial, pero Dia su hermana mayor ya tiene 8 años, por lo que las parejas ya no buscan adoptar niños en situación regular hasta que son adultos.

-Ese es el problema? Oh vamos, no perdemos nada por conocer a Dia.. no? -Nico sabía perfectamente lo que la cara de Maki decía, no estaba de acuerdo.- Vamos Maki… ¿Que podemos perder...?

-No me pongas esos ojos de cachorra desvalida, hablamos de un hijo y en situación especial Nico, dime, que pasa si la familia desea recuperar a la mayor por abc motivo?

-Disculpen señoras, pero la familia firmó un certificado en que nadie deseaba hacerse cargo de las hermanas Kurosawa y dieron todos los derechos al hogar, incluso ellas provienen de una provincia costera.

-¿Y ahora...? -Nico seguía agarrada del brazo de Maki mientras sus pestañas subían y bajaban. Si, Nico jamás dejaría de ser como una niña mimada, ni con su madre y muchos menos ahora con Maki. La de cabellos rojos, había terminado asintiendo con la cabeza y un gran suspiro.

Cuando Nico se volteo a mirar nuevamente a la pequeña, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, pero en cambio noto un pequeño movimiento detrás de un pilar cercano y unos ojitos mirandoles. La de cabellos negros decidió acercarse, demasiado sonriente. La niña de cabellos rojos más se escondía, y como medida de protección levantó su mano con la típica forma en la que Nico hacia su "Nico Nico nii" la Idol no pudo más que empezar a reírse mientras ella hacía su famoso saludo frente a la niña. Esta salió un momento de su escondite para observar con admiración a la mujer de cabellos negros.

-N-ico nico nii~ -pronunció a duras penas la muchachita, a Nico se le derretía el corazón, de cerca era aún más perfecta, tan dulce, tan tímida ¡Es que acaso algun dia su posible hija superaría a su madre?! Es que era demasiado hermosaaa!

-OOh vaya, lo haces incluso mejor que yo pequeña!

-G-g...gracias señorita N-nico.

-Ruby, no? -la niña tan solo sacudió su cabecita de arriba abajo con asombro- Qué te parece si juntas vamos a ver a tu hermanita?

-Quieren adoptar a Dia?! -pregunto ahora la pequeña preocupadicima, incluso unas lagrimitas se estaban asomando ya de sus bellos ojos aquamarina. Nico al ver esto extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa bastante suave, Ruby la abrazo un tanto temblorosa.

-Solo queremos conocerla… Ya nos dijeron que ustedes dos son inseparables… y ya sabes, tampoco deseamos separarlas ¿No sería divertido que las dos fueran mis hijitas?

-¡LO DICE ENSERIO?! -cualquier rastro de timidez o de dolor se había ido de la cara de la pequeña de cabellos rojos, con la espontaneidad que solo su prematura edad le permitía salió de los brazos de la Idol de cabello negro para luego darle la mano -Vamos! ella está en la bibioteca! Ruby la llevará ante Dia!

-Ella es estudiosa? -Ahora, una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos se le acercaba, la muchachita la miraba maravillada, solo en ella había visto un rojo tan fuerte en el cabello.

-Le gusta lee -respondió firme. A Maki ya le agradaba la hermana mayor.

-Ruby -La llamó la jefa del centro- Anda por Dia, las señoras Nishikino y yo te estaremos esperando aquí.

-O...ok~ -dijo la pequeña, bastante confundida, ¿señoras Nishikino? No era Yazawa Nico? estaba un poco perdida, pero de todas maneras se dirigió corriendo hasta dicho lugar.

-La viste Maki? Dime que pensaste lo mismo que yo! -la de cabellos negros se dirigió a abrazar a la mujer de cabellos rojos que estaba a su lado, la sonrisa de Nico no era tan grande desde ese hermoso dia en Disneyland.

-Que la pequeña era… casi como si estuviera destinada a nosotras? que tiene un increíble parecido a tus facciones y el pelo rojo como el mio?

-Exacto! Dioses, no puedo esperar a ver a Dia!

-Señoras, perdón por interrumpirlas, primeramente, me gustaría decirles que si desean adoptar a Dia también, el proceso será un poco más largo, por lo que tendrán que apadrinarlas en una primera instancia si las quieren sacar del recinto a pasear y a que se adapten a ustedes antes de que sean entregadas en su totalidad.

-Primero, a conocer a Dia, luego a tomar la decisión final. -fueron las palabras de Maki, severas como ella misma debía serlo, es decir, si fuera por Nico se lleva el centro de adopción entero. Alguien debe poner un límite.

Las tres adultas fijaron su vista a la voz dulce de Ruby que no dejaba de arrastrar a otra chica mientras le hablaba de su Idol favorita. Nico no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar eso de esa preciosidad de niña, pero, cuando por fin aparecieron frente a ellas, ambas mujeres no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Ojos rasgados, cabello largo y negro, un desplante elegante y serio para una niñita que no supera los 8 años, eh incluso… ¿Cómo era posible?! La niña tenía el mismo lunar bajo la boca que la madre de Maki, osea, la señora Nishikino tenía el lunar al lado derecho y Dia a la izquierda pero arg! la niña en cuestión era como ver a maki de pequeña con el cabello negro… ¿Es que acaso era el destino?! Las dos mujeres miraban a las niñas y a ellas mismas repetidas veces. Maki no pudo si no taparse la boca del asombro.

-¿A...acaso, ya no nos adoptaran…? -preguntó la chiquilla de cabellos rojos, bastante conmocionada, otra vez Nico pudo ver lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojitos, y eso le causó una ternura enorme.

-¡Nada de eso! -Era la de cabellos rojos la que se estaba agachando a la altura de ambas niñas, sencillamente esto era el destino mismo- Creo hablar por Nico y yo cuando digo que, deseamos mucho conocerlas mejor, claramente estamos interesada en adoptarlas.

-Dia es tan bella también! -comentó Nico uniéndose a Maki, mientras extendía su brazo a ambas niñas, pero sólo Ruby se había tirado a sus brazos con emoción, la niña de cabellos negros tan solo las miraba seria, casi y sin expresión.

-Acaso… solo desean adoptar para tener a Ruby?

Esa pregunta hizo eco en todos los presentes. Y es que nadie sabía lo que era estar en los zapatos de Dia. Ella siempre veía cómo se llevaban a su hermana y ella no era querida, ella no se sentía especial ni bonita como Ruby, incluso los niños del mismo centro la molestaban con ser una rata de biblioteca que nadie quiere. ¿No es normal pensar que no vales nada?

era duro viniendo de una niña de solo 8 años.

-No. No es por eso. -hablo Nico mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo de Ruby- Veras Dia… las dos queremos formar una familia. y mírate, mira a Ruby y míranos a nosotras… no sientes que nos parecemos mucho? Yo soy seria cuando digo que a simple vista parecemos una familia de verdad… y quiero de todo corazón que sea una realidad.

-Eres impresionante Dia, tienes tan pocos años y ya sabes que los libros son la mayor fuente de conocimiento, encuentro sumamente genial que a tan corta edad leas por gusto, porque me gustaría que mi futura hija sea justamente como tu y quien sabe ¿Ser médico como Mamá?

-Usted es médico? -preguntó la niña de cabellos negros impresionada-

\- Es neurocirujana -acotó la mujer de cabellos negros con orgullo- Pero no es cualquiera pequeña, ella es la jefa del departamento de neurocirugía del hospital Nishikino. ¿No te parece que Maki es genial?

-Wooow… se ve demasiado joven para serlo.

-Eh trabajado muy duro. -le sonrió la mujer de cabellos rojos sonriendo un poco avergonzada, incluso después de casi 7 años de noviazgo y tres de casadas, Maki seguía poniendo nerviosa si Nico la adulaba.

A las mujeres se les permitió quedarse un par de horas más con las niñas mientras la directora de la sede las veía relacionarse y no podia mas que sentir felicidad por ese par de niñas que habían sufrido tanto en su tan corta vida. Incluso Dia aun tenia pesadillas con lo ocurrido algunas veces.

La doctora Nishikino y la Idol número 1 de Japón estaban totalmente de acuerdo con adoptarlas a ambas. Maki había terminado muy ilusionada con Dia y que decir Nico con Ruby, la de cabellos negros ya sentía que amaba a sus futuras hijas. ambas, Maki y Nico se apretaban de las manos nerviosas mientras miraban a las pequeñas conversar y jugar.

Por lo conversado ese dia, Si ellas deseaban hoy mismo podian llevarse a Ruby, porque el proceso para llevarse a Dia habia comenzado recién hoy y era imposible darla en adopción en solo un dia y si deseaban llevarse a las dos, debían esperar por lo menos un tortuoso mes. Lo cual aceptaron aunque en el registro del Koseki Ruby ya estaba registrada como hija legitima. decidieron que dejarían a la menor para llevarlas a casa juntas y como había dicho antes la jefa del centro, estaban en calidad de madrinas de Dia, es decir, podían sacarlas y llevarlas por el dia, cuidarlas y que ambas pequeñas se adaptaran a las mujeres lo antes posible.

Cuando iban de regreso a su casa en Shibuya, Nico no paraba de parlotear sobre ambas niñas, decir que estaba totalmente emocionada con el asunto era totalmente un hecho, incluso hablaba de como decorar las habitaciones y que desde ya deberían comprarle ropa y juguetes. Maki tan solo sonreía al ver a su señora tan eufórica con el asunto.

Ambas tenían horarios apretados, pero ahora con las niñas en camino, las cosas tendrían que empezar a cambiar y ambas a aligerar un poco el trabajo. por qué las niñas merecen tiempo en familia, realmente ser queridas y amadas.

Ambas mujeres antes de irse del centro, habían fichado el siguiente fin de semana para sacarlas a pasear, Nico no podía aguantar una semana, Maki no sabia como lo haría para soportar el mes entero. tan solo le rezaba al de arriba que le diera paciencia.

Maki intentó ajustar todas las operaciones en las que debía participar para la semana, el sábado era de las niñas, Y Nico estaba tan eufórica que ni no era porque en la pizarra donde ambas anotaban sus horarios y obligaciones salia que el sábado en la noche tenía una entrevista en un programa de variedades ella ni lo recordaba.

-Que deberíamos hacer? Llevarlas a algún parque de diversiones? o tal vez a comer a un rico restaurant familiar?, Sería bueno llevarlas de compras? -la pelirroja meditaba en su cama, mientras Nico se sentaba a su lado ya con la cara hecha una ensalada.

-voto por el restaurante, tambien podriamos ir a ver una película? realmente no las quiero presionar mucho, ya sabes, son pequeñas, deben querernos de a poco… tal vez ese mismo día podríamos preguntarles a ellas que desean, estar ahí encerradas no debe ser agradable.

-Dia me preocupa mucho a decir verdad, se ve como una pequeña con el orgullo herido… no se como explicarlo, deseo ayudarla…

-Si, tambien lo note… ¡Pero Maki! sea lo que sea que le suceda, de a poco nos abrió sus dudas y miedos, son niños que dejaron abandonados, no crees que eso debe ser muy duro? Yo no tengo papá y eso ya fue muy doloroso, imaginate no tener ambos? o que tu familia te de la espalda? No, si lo pienso mucho, la herida de Dia debe ser tan profunda! pero, es pequeña, aún puede recibir todo ese amor que necesita, es lo importante no? mas que mal, tendrá a la super Idol Nico nico ni y la super doctora Nishikino Maki como sus madres! llenar de sonrisas a las personas es mi mayor deseo, porque no querría hacer que nuestras hijas sean las niñas mas felices de este mundo!?

-Trabajaremos muy duro para eso, de acuerdo? si estamos tomando esta responsabilidad tan grande, debemos hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-¡Y si las traemos a casa y les preparamos una cena deliciosa?!

-Creo que seria una buena idea, para que también se familiaricen con la casa, ¿Y si les cantamos alguna canción? Al parecer a Ruby le interesan las Idols…

Y así, la semana paso demasiado lento para el gusto de ambas mujeres. Nico en entrevistas y en las grabaciones del dorama donde estaba saliendo se veía más animada y radiante que nunca, le preguntaron un montón de veces que era lo que le tenía tan feliz, pero, habían decidido con Maki el hecho de no hacer público el hecho de que serían madres próximamente hasta que fueran ambas legalmente suyas, además, tampoco es como si quisiera exponer a las niñas ni mucho menos. Algo muy parecido pasaba en los pasillos del hospital Nishikino con la hermosa Doctora pelirroja con la felicidad en los poros, y vaya que era raro ver a Maki sonreir por nada o a todas las personas.

Sin mas, el Sabado habia llegado. y ellas se encontraban a primera hora en busca de las niñas, sumamente nerviosas. tan solo se relajaron un poco, cuando las pequeñas fueron llevadas hasta donde ellas y estaban igual de nerviosas. mejor dicho, Ruby estaba pegadisima a Dia temblando y la mayor tan solo miraba a las mujeres sería, como no queriendo demostrar que por dentro era una gelatina también.

-¡Niñas pero que lindas se veen! Maki, miraa, ya me quieren quitar el puesto de la Idol número uno de Japón, que haremos!? -la pelirroja solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su cónyuge, mientras estiraba las manos hacia las dos pequeñas, quienes se las tomaron, Maki les acaricio con el pulgar como respuesta.

-Pues tendras que resignarte, algun dia tenia que pasar. -Y pues su broma solo hizo que Nico la mirara realmente serio- P-p...ero para mi eres la numero uno. ¿Contenta?!

-Ya que, me conformo con eso… Niñas, para ustedes tambien soy la numero uno? -la mujer de cabellos negros tan solo se agacho hasta quedar de una altura similar a ambas, Ruby tan solo se reía de las morisquetas de la mujer de cabello negro y asentía, mientras que Dia miraba hacia al lado con una expresión bastante familiar. -Maki, MAKI! miraa tiene tu misma cara gruñona! OOH Dia eres tan lindaa! -no, la pelinegra no lo soporto más, sencillamente tomó en brazos a la chiquilla de cabellos negros que tanto le recordaba a su adorada Maki.

-Que me baje! Señorita Maki dígale algo! -La niña estaba sumamente nerviosa, no es que después de su visita la semana pasada ella estuviera investigando sobre sus posibles madres ni nada por el estilo, no, claramente no había visto revistas donde M's estaban de portada o que su hermanita la llevara a la sala de estar cada vez que Nico salió en la tele, No, no es que estuviera nerviosa por eso.

-Lo siento pequeña, ya se enamoro de ti. -y diciendo aquello, tan solo la encargada del recinto se reía de buena gana, todo pintaba de maravilla.

-A que hora las traerán de vuelta? -preguntó en tono amable-

-A las 7:00pm estaría bien? Suena como una hora decente. -prenuncio Maki, mientras miraba su teléfono.

-Correcto, solo firmen este libro para certificar que las llevaron y la hora de regreso y pueden irse tranquilas.

Nico dejó a Dia en el piso nuevamente para dirigirse a hacia el mesón, Maki ya había firmado y ahora le tocaba a ella. sonrió ampliamente mientras lo hacía y se daba la vuelta para ir por las niñas, fue Maki quien se despidió con respeto de la señora, quien solo las miraban sonrientes.

-Niñas, con Maki hemos estado un poco dudosas de que hacer hoy, tenemos muchas ideas en mente verdad? -hablaba Nico mientras se dirigían al auto de color rojo, otra de las joyitas de la pelirroja. -Pensábamos que primero podríamos ir a ver una película, tal vez ir a un parque ¿Oh qué tal ir a nuestra casa? Maki toca el piano muy bien! además, así conocerán donde vivimos y podría cocinarles todas las cosas que quisieran! Soy muy buena cocinando sabían?

-Lo dice mucho señorita Nico, es como si deseara eso. -acotó de manera rápida la pequeña de cabello negro, antes de detenerse asombrada del auto frente a ellas que deliberadamente Nico les abría la puerta.

-Dejenla, es que le gusta que le digan que cocina rico. -Dijo un poco más seria Maki, mientras se subía al asiento del piloto, Nico estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndoles sus correas de seguridad a cada una.

-Ehh?! La próxima vez que haga algo con tomates, haré que se me queme accidentalmente, para que te quejes con ganas!

-Y ahora que hice? además normalmente lo preparas en ensalada o salsa...-

-aah pues se me quemara la ensalada, como la vez? -no, a ese comentario no solo se escuchaba la risita suave de Ruby, sino también los intentos de no reírse de Dia.

-¿Entonces niñas, que desean hacer?

-C...casa? -exclamó la pequeña de cabellos rojos. -

-Y tu Dia?

-T...tambien tengo un poco de curiosidad de conocer la casa de ustedes.

Perfecto, Nico les cerró la puerta antes de irse corriendo al asiento del copiloto.

-Entonces niñas, a ustedes, que es lo que más les gusta hacer? -pregunto Maki realmente interesada en los gustos de ambas.

-A mi me gusta leer y también me gusta mucho la música tradicional.

-OOh, algun instrumento en particular? -pregunto esta vez Nico, mientras se daba un poco de vuelta en su asiento para verlas a ambas.

-Me gusta mucho el sonido del Yamatogoto.

-No te parece genial, Maki? podríamos poner uno en la habitación donde tenemos el piano! los instrumentos de cuerda dominaran la casa, eh?

-T-tienen un piano? -pregunto ahora Ruby totalmente fascinada.

-Si, Maki lo toca de maravilla, es muy talentosa, cuando éramos school idols ella componía las canciones de la banda! y ha compuesto un par de mis grandes exitos tambien! ¿Les gustaría que ella les tocara alguna canción que les guste mucho?

-Sii! -pregunto la pequeña de cabellos rojos, mientras Dia no podia dejar de sonreír pensando en el piano, realmente la música le gustaba mucho.

-Tenía en mente hacerlo de todas maneras… -comentó la mujer de cabellos rojos, mientras frenaba en una luz roja- Y dinos Ruby, que te gusta hacer a ti?

-M-me gustan las idols, me gusta mira revistas y convina ropa… también dibuja.

-OOh Maki, tenemos toda una yamato nadeshiko y una diseñadora de modas en camino! A mi tambien me gusta mucho hacer ropa en mis tiempos libres ¿Y si diseñamos ropa para las 4!?

-De verdad!? A Ruby le encantariaa! -la muchachita de cabellos rojos estaba más que fascinada escuchando a su idola favorita, aun sin creerse que ella ya era su madre.

-por supuestoo!

ambas muchachas estaban tan concentradas en la conversación que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ya había que bajarse, quedando totalmente sorprendidas con el tamaño de la casa frente a ellas.

-¡Es tan grandee! -dijo la pequeñita, ya en los brazos de Maki.

Las hermanas Kurosawa estaban realmente nerviosas cuando entraron a la casa, era hermosa, llena de mucho rosa y rojo. tan femenino en cada esquina, pero sin llegar a ser sobrecargado. llena de adornos lindos, Ruby particularmente corría de una esquina otra mirando cada detalle que era uno más lindo que el anterior. hasta que cierto detalle le llamo la atencion. sobre la Chimenea, estaba lleno de portaretratos. y uno en particular le llamó mucho la atención, eran ellas en disneyland vestidas de novias… ahi recien la menor ato cables.

-¡Ustedes están casada! que lindooooo -ambas mujeres miraron la reacción de la menor con un poco de sorpresa, Nico fue hasta Ruby tomándola en brazos para acercarla a todas las fotos.

-Si! Realmente te gusta?! -

-Es demasiado lindoo! como invitadon a Mikey y Minie? Son como princesaaaas -chillaba demasiado contenta viendo la imagen frente a ella y las otras.

-Son mis amigos y de Maki, vez?! te gustan mucho las princesas?

-Si, pero… no los principes… son feos, a Ruby le gusta, dos princesas… ¡Es muy liiindo!

-¿Eh? Que tienen de malo?

-Ruby tiene andrefobia. -fue todo lo que dijo Dia, acercándose a Nico, al parecer también deseaba ver el cuadro, por lo que terminó por tomarlo y dárselo en las manos a Dia.

-No será Androfobia? -pregunto Maki, a lo que la niña asintió un poco avergonzada por su error.

-Ehhh? qué es eso? -la mujer mayor estaba estupefacta, que era esa fobia? por que una niña de 8 años sabía de esas cosas? ella con suerte a su edad andaba corriendo y cantando frente a la televisión.

-Valla, eso es complicado… como lo hacen todos los días en el centro?... -pregunto un poco preocupada la de cabellos rojos hacia la pelinegra menor, hasta que claro un sonoro "AAHAAMM" de Nico le hizo llamar la atención- Androfobia es una rara patología que normalmente da a mujeres de entre 18 a 41 años… en resumen Ruby le tiene fobia a los hombres.

-Eso es cierto? -preguntó Nico un poco impresionada-

-Antes el único hombre con el que podía hablar era papá… cuando intentaban adoptarla se ponía a llorar mucho porque realmente los hombres le dan terror y los del centro creían que era porque quería estar conmigo, eso es cierto, pero también es porque les tiene un miedo terrible a los hombres. -comentó Dia- en el centro evitó que se le acerquen… porque realmente se pone muy mal.

-vaya, eso quiere decir que tambien tendras novia cuando grande? Digo, no creo que quiera un novio... -preguntó Nico un poco más calmada, es decir, los hombres son algo con lo que uno debe vivir, claramente había que ver una manera que los superara.

-Siii! novia como Señorita Maki y Nico eh iremos a disneyy!

-¿Te gusta mucho Disneyland? -pregunto Maki para cambiar el tema tajantemente.

No es que no tuvieran nada contra que una de las niñas tuviera sus mismas inclinaciones, pero no era un poco apresurado afirmar eso cuando Ruby solo tenia 6 años? en el caso de Maki, ella no le gusto nadie si no hasta los 15 y nunca antes se había planteado siquiera que la homosexualidad existía hasta que claro, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

-¡Muchoo!

-Princesa favorita? -preguntó Nico contenta, mientras ya la dejaba en el suelo, sus brazos no soportan mucho peso y por tanto tiempo.

-¡R...apunzel! ella pinta muy bonito!

-Mulan! Ella salvo a todo un país!

-¿y si vamos a Disneyland para celebrar cuando se muden con nosotras!?

Maki suspiraba contenta mientras escuchaba a ambas niñas sumamente emocionadas con la idea, y no dejaron de hablar un buen rato al respecto. Luego Maki las guió por la casa e incluso las dejo escoger cual sería la habitación de cada una. Ruby seleccionó la que estaba al lado de la de ellas y Dia, la que estaba frente a la habitación de su hermana.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y pensaron inmediatamente en las chicas, alguien les debía ayudar a mover las cosas. la mayoría de los dormitorios de la casa eran habitaciones llenas de cajas y solo una era el ropero de ambas. Claro, cuando Ruby lo vio quedó fascinada con todo lo que veía. en cambio Maki y Dia se encontraban en el estudio donde se encontraba el piano. la pequeña de pelo negro estaba fascinada mirando todo sentada desde el banquillo del piano.

Maki decidió sentarse a su lado y ponerse a tocar una canción bastante simbólica, "Aishiteru banzai". Para su sorpresa, Dia conocía el coro por lo menos. A los minutos llegaron Nico con Ruby de la mano y por supuesto, la Idol se unió al canto.

Después de unas varias canciones más, Nico decidió que era hora de irse a cocinar pero no sin antes preguntarle a las pequeñas que les gustaba comer. ¡Dia era tan tradicionalista! le gustaban los dulces en base a té verde y el pudin! en cambio Ruby era adoradora de las patatas fritas y las papas dulces. ¿como diablos juntar todo y adicionalmente ponerle tomates al asunto para hacer a Maki feliz? aah! pero qué familia más complicada. Golpeandose internamente la cabeza se dirigió a la cocina y como si un pollito fuera, Ruby la perseguía por toda la casa. Nico estaba realmente enamorada de estas niñas.

Finalmente Nico decidió hacer comida occidental, papas salteadas con carne y la salsa de tomates que a Maki tanto le gustaba y para el postre pudin… ¿alcanzaría a hacer pudin? término mensajeando a Maki para que fuera junto a Dia a la tienda por el postre.

La cocina era amplia, como a Nico le encantaba cocinar, Maki se había encargado de equipar con cuanta cosa fuera necesaria, la chica de cabellos negros fue por un cuaderno de dibujos que tenía en la pieza junto con unos lápices para que Ruby no se aburriera mucho mientras cocinaba. Pero a la larga la niña estaba tan emocionada viendo cocinar que no le puso mucha importancia a mostrar sus dotes artísticos.

La comida estaba deliciosa, las niñas se veían felices y por ende ellas reían de felicidad pura, internamente para ambas mujeres, el pasar el tiempo con ellas de esa forma era sumamente significativo.

Al final terminaron viendo un par de películas todas juntas en la sala, hasta que tuvieron que ir a dejarlas. lo cual fue algo aparte, porque generalmente Ruby lloraba para que la devolvieran al centro y ahora, lloraba en las piernas de Nico porque no quería volver. Incluso Dia tenia a Maki bien agarrada de la manga.

-Vaya… esta es una imagen que no creía que vería, las hermanas Kurosawa eran intratables…

-Son realmente adorables Señora, no… no ahi forma de acelerar el proceso de Dia? -se aventuró en preguntar Maki mientras tomaba la mano de la niña.

-supongo que con la contratación de un agente se puede acelerar el proceso, como su solicitud inicial era de un solo niño. además en adopción regular si bien es más rápido, no deja de ser un proceso nuevo.

-Comprendo, mañana mismo hablaré con los abogados de la familia para ver qué podemos hacer… -entonces, la mujer de cabello rojo se agacho hasta la altura de Dia- Hey, puedes esperar solo un poco más? realmente quiero tocar el piano contigo muchas veces más, sabes? Pero… miralo de esta forma, la otra semana vendremos definitivamente a buscarlas de nuevo y podremos ir a ver las cosas para sus piezas, qué te parece Dia?

-Señora Maki…- susurro la niña de cabello largo.

-Ya… Dia, Ruby, dejen que las señoras Nishikino se vayan, además deben descansar no? algo me dice que tuvieron un día muy divertido…

-P-pero Ruby no quiere dejar a Nico… -la pequeña pelirroja estaba realmente aferrada a Nico, esto realmente hacía que a la pelinegra se le revolvió el estomago de tanta ternura.

-Pero Ruby, escuchame solo un poco, si? -con sus pulgares intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado- no quieres dejar sola a Dia cierto? no sería justo que solo nos fuéramos las tres, no crees? Mira, esto durara solo unas semanas y después, viviras conmigo, con Maki y Dia, las cuatro, no suena mucho mejor?

-S..si..

-Ves? vamos, hacer sonreir a tu mami, Nico nico nii! Ahora tu~

-R..r-uby ruby ruu~

-Mentira… -La pelirroja mayor tan solo se tomaba la frente mientras se reía de lo anterior -¿es enserio!?

-Ehh?! claro que si! Dia, te toca!

-Me rehúso a hacer eso, totalmente. -tras decir aquello, se escondió tras Maki, aquello no podía ser más vergonzoso, en cambio maki sonreía demasiado orgullosa.

-parece que aquí alguien ha olvidado el Maki maki maa~~

Finalmente y después de unas risas más, las niñas se fueron un poco más tranquilas devuelta a su realidad.

Sin dudarlo el proceso fue mucho más corto que la adopción de Ruby si, como ya habían hecho las pruebas psicológicas y los otros trámites, más la ayuda de los abogados y por qué no decirlo, la influencia del apellido Nishikino habían hecho que tan solo en dos semanas ambas niñas estuvieran ingresadas en el koseki como hijas de Maki y Nico. oficialmente ellas ahora también eran Nishikino Dia y Nishikino Ruby.

Así que hoy era el tan ansiado dia. Pero desde hace semanas que por lo menos Nico no hablaba de otra cosa. Durante la semana las chicas habían venido a ayudar con las habitaciones de las niñas, realmente Nico tenía buen gusto pero con la ayuda de Kotori todo quedo hermoso. La habitación de Ruby tenía pintadas princesas, castillos y el techo completamente con seda como la habitación de Nico cuando aún vivía con su madre y hermanos. Además también su cama tenía velos que colgaban desde el techo, muchos peluches y cojines adorables y muebles blancos con detalles dorados al puro estilo barroco. En cambio la habitación de Dia era toda una fusión entre un poco de estilo occidental con el japonés. Sus muebles eran de madera pintada de negro, sus paredes eran blancas y rojas con flores de sakuras y lycoris pintadas en ellas. Sus cojines tenían lindas telas con bordados tradicionales e incluso, pusieron un pedestal donde colgaba orgulloso un lindo kimono. Habían decidido también construir un closet que tuviera un espacio especial para que pudiera guardar kimonos de la manera tradicional, una mesita de centro con un juego de té, temaris y kokeshis adornando el lugar.

Se habían esforzado? si y a lo grande. Pero no habia aprobación más grande que la de mas mismas niñas. Como la pareja hablaba mucho de ellas (Mejor dicho, Nico) todos, familia y amigos estaban sumamente interesados en conocerlas. Pero Maki y Nico tenían cierto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si iban el padre de Maki y Kotarou. ¿Pero eran su abuelo y su tio, no? de alguna manera Ruby debía acostumbrarse de a poco a la presencia de ambos hombres en su vida.

Uff seria una larga conversación, ya que, por insistencia de Honoka, se había llegado al acuerdo que el dia que las fueran a buscar sería una fiesta grande, para introducir a las niñas a la familia, a toooooda la familia, lo cual obviamente, incluye a todas las chicas.

Hoy era definitivamente el dia. Con la puntualidad digna de Nico llegaron unos minutos antes de la última visita al centro de adopción, hoy se llevarian con ellas sus pertenencias y se irían para siempre de ese lugar a su nueva casa. Ambas madres estaban totalmente ansiosas. Grande fue la sorpresa de las ellas cuando, las niñas estaban esperandolas también, con una mochila cada una y una sonrisa grande por parte de Ruby, ya saben, Dia es mas seria.

-Ehhh? estaban esperandonos?

-Las niñas tienen todo guardado desde ayer… están muy emocionadas -fueron las palabras de la encargada, Nico se agacho para abrazarlas a ambas, para cuando por fin las soltó, Maki le estiro sus manos a ambas para que las tomaran. -Vengan, queda esta última firma y por fin serán completamente suyas.

Las dos pequeñas y Maki habían avanzado hasta el mesón que correspondía, pero Nico seguía agachada, la pelirroja la observó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, soltó un segundo a las niñas para ir directo hasta su esposa.

-Ya, Nico, Ahora eres madre ¿sabias? no puedes llorar por todo…

-No estoy llorando... -decía bajito, mientras ocultaba su rostro en los hombros de Maki-

-Nico está triste?... AAhh… hmmm Ruby ruby ruuu... ?

-AAhhh ¡Maki esto es como un sueño sabes?! AAhhh con una nena tan bella quién podría estar triste? -pregunto mirando hacia la pequeña- Es que estoy demasiado feliz por mis niñas!

-AAAY ya me imagino como se pondrá mi suegra… -Maki negó con la cabeza mientras se reía un poco- De seguro entre ella y mamá las querrán malcriar de una manera increíble!

-Dicen que las abuelas son las mayores malcriadoras, no?, -les hacerlo los papeles- Es hora de firmar señoras...

-Vamos Nico, todos están en casa esperando por nosotras 4 ¿no?

-Todos?

-Si, mi familia, la de Nico, M's… Nico no dejo de hablar de ustedes a la familia, están todos más que emocionados por conocerlas niñas. -les contaba Maki mientras ambas mujeres firmaban los papeles finales.

-R-ruby se siente nerviosa….

-Ehh? Por que? -preguntaba Nico con Ruby de la mano-

-muchas personas por conocer…

-Ruby y Dia escúchenme bien -hablaba seriamente la pelirroja- desde hoy seremos sus madres y esas personas que las esperan ansiosas, serán sus abuelas y abuelo, tias y tio que las amaran tanto como nosotras ya lo hacemos, así que no tengan miedo a ser queridas, ¿esta bien? -les sonrío con cariño, mientras Nico terminaba de firmar.

-Ruby… ¿podrías darle una oportunidad a tu nuevo abuelito y a tu nuevo tio? son solo ellos dos y nadie más si? te juro que no dan miedo, mira -Nico se agacho a la altura de la niña que le miraba con temor, busco en su celular unas fotos- vez? son ellos, el padre de Maki y mi hermano, incluso tiene mi mismo rostro ¿me temes a mi?

-R-ruby no le teme a mamá Nico…

-Entonces le temerá a Tio Kotarou?

-R-uby lo intentara por mamá Nico…?

-Ahora mira, el es tu abuelito -le mostró una foto de Maki y su padre en las puertas del hospital Nishikino- vez que tiene la misma cara de gruñón que mamá Maki?

-Si…

-A pesar de tener siempre esa cara, mamá Maki es amable y buena, no? abuelito también lo es, es un caballero muy dulce. Sobre todo con los niños ¿sabias?

-Maldición Nico, era necesario decir eso de mí y papá? -

-Ni que fuera mentira, mira, ya tienes toda la frente arrugada! -La mujer de cabellos rojos estaba rojisima, mientras todos se reían.

Finalmente ambas mujeres le hicieron una reverencia a la señora y las niñas les imitaron. luego tomaron las pertenencias de las niñas y se fueron de aquel recinto directo al auto. siguieron la rutina seguida las veces que las habían ido a buscar, mientras Maki se sentaba en el asiento del piloto, Nico aseguraba a las niñas. todo bien hasta que vio a Ruby llorando de todas formas, la morena decidió sentarse en medio de las dos niñas para irlas abrazando de camino a casa, Maki saco una foto antes de partir.

-Por qué lloras Ruby…? estas muy triste?

-Si! osea no… hmm Ruby está feliz por que le gusta mucho mamá Nico y mamá Maki… pero echará de menos a Maru…

-Maru?

-Es la amiga de Ruby, son de la misma edad y eran muy unidas…

-Ya veo…Si son amigas, jamas dejaran de serlo Ruby, además no es como si esto fuera el final, quién sabe si vuelves a verla más adelante? cuando las personas están destinadas, nada ni nadie les separará, sabias? no estes triste hijita… -Si bien Nico se mantenía abrazando a ambas niñas, con su cabeza acariciaba la de Ruby, reconfortando.

Como si las palabras de Nico calmaran el pequeño corazón de la pelirroja, la niña fue calmando el llanto. con la idea de volver a ver a Maru algun dia. Por otro lado Dia estaba totalmente feliz, era impresionante cómo rápidamente Ruby había aceptado ser parte de esta nueva familia y a los cambios. De seguro de ser otra familia la historia sería totalmente distinta. Ella esperaba en el fondo de su corazón también poder decirles "mamá" a ambas mujeres de corazón como Ruby lo hacía.

Cuando sintieron el auto detenerse sabían que era el momento. Maki se bajo y fue directo a abrir a la puerta que daba a Dia, desabrochando el cinturón y dandole la mano para ue se bajara. Nico se bajó seguida de Ruby. Las cuatro caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa, al llegar a puerta Maki no tuvo ni que poner una mano en la perilla para que esta se abriera, dejando al descubierto a unas hiperactivas Honoka y Rin.

-S-SON IDENTICAS A USTEDES, NO PUEDO CREERLO! -grito Rin, haciendo que literalmente toda la familia saliera por la puerta a comprobar si las palabras de la pelinaranja eran ciertas.

-M-m...mamá… -Ruby se aferró a la pierna de Nico, sumamente nerviosa y apunto de llorar. en consideración a esto, Nico terminó por tomarla en brazos y la pequeña se escondió en el espacio entre su cuello y la cabeza.

-Emm… creo que mejor nos calmamos no? ya pusieron a Ruby nerviosa.. -hablo Maki preocupada por la niña, mientras tomaba aún más de la mano a Dia.

Si bien la mayoría quería cooperar, seguían expectantes, miraban a Dia sin poder creérselo y lo poco que se podía ver de Ruby era impresionante el parecido a ambas madres.

-Cuando Nicocchi dijo que parecían sus hijas de verdad pensé que era una exageración… -dijo Nozomi, mientras se acercaba a la morena- vamos Nicocchi al sillón, no queremos que Ruby descubra que su mamá tiene los brazos flojos, no?

-Nisiquiera al frente de mi hija se te olvida molestarme verdad? -pregunto más con risa que otra cosa, mientras ciertamente avanzaba entre las chicas y su madre hacia la casa.

-vamos nosotras tambien Dia ¿te parece? -pregunto Maki mientras empezaba a caminar.

-No es como que tenga otra opción.

-Eh!? es una mini Makii! esto es acaso posible?!-preguntaba Honoka mientras junto con el resto, iban entrando a la casa-

-las palabras no me alcanzan para describir lo impresionada que estoy… -dijo Umi siguiendo a su amiga de toda la vida con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

-¡Una mini Nico y una mini Makiii pero que se parecen a Maki y a Nico a la vezz! nyaaa, esto es enrredadooo!

-Tranquila Rin… creo que te entendi, quisiste decir- le animaba su fiel Hanayo, ganándose los abrazos su novia.

Atrás se quedaron la mujer de cabellos negros junto a la mujer de cabellos rojos, llenas de sonrisas entre orgullosas y melancólicas.

-Alguna vez pensaste verlas así? -preguntó la madre de Nico a la de Maki, con el tiempo se habían hecho bastante amigas.

-Me impresiona verlas en este segundo, me parece ayer que aún bailaban como tontas en su boda y ahora miralas… ¿no te parece mucha coincidencia?

-Dia tiene tu lunar lo note tambien -río la morena- admito que me emocionó mucho ver a Nico con Ruby en brazos… nuestras chicas han crecido tanto…

Ya adentro, Ruby se encontraba acomodada en el regazo de su mamá Nico, mientras las chicas se sentaban a conversar con ambas niñas en general, la idea es que se abrieran de a poco, pero lo inevitable tenía que pasar. El padre de Maki iba bajando las escaleras con dos grandes paquetes es sus brazos, como Abuelo contento de conocer a sus nietas, les había comprado unos regalitos. Claramente las dos chicas se miraron inquietas y Dia fue a abrazar a Ruby, cosa que todos en casa se quedaron atónitos ¿que estaba pasando?

-P-papá espera un poco.. -lo detuvo la pelirroja, mientras miraba a su lado, Nico estaba dándole pequeñas palmaditas a la espalda de su niña para tranquilizarla.

-Ruby… recuerdas lo que hablamos? tu abuelito te quiere conocer~ -le comentó con voz suave, la pequeña solo se dio vuelta, mirando al caballero a mitad de escala con dos paquetes gigantes, pego un pequeño grito para esconderse de nuevo en el hombro de mamá.

-Sucede algo? -pregunto ahora Eli, todas se miraban entre si sin entender, osea claro, la niña podía estar nerviosa, pero parecía haber un problema más grande, si no Maki no tendría ese rostro tan preocupado.

-Si… es que mi hermanita le tiene fobia a los hombres. -hablo directo Dia, no quería volver a cometer un error como la semana antepasada diciendo mal el nombre de la fobia que padece Ruby.

-¿Se puede tener una fobia así?! -pregunto ahora Honoka, mientras se acercaba la niña- Vamos pequeña Ruby, ellos ahora también son tu familia, sabes? tu tío Kotarou aun no llega eso si, pero tu abuelito tiene cara de pena, porque no le das una oportunidad? -los ojos aguamarina de la niña miraron en cada momento a su tía de cabellos naranja, parpadeando un par de veces antes de volver a darse vuelta y sentarse derecha en las piernas de Nico, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Honoka y su poder de convencimiento no tenían límites.

Ahora si que la familia se sorprendió, Ruby tenía el rostro calcado a Nico, si ya Dia habia sido una sorpresa, ver ahora a la pelirroja de coletas era impresionante.

-EHHH mira Kokoaa, se parece a Nicooo! -exclamó con emoción Kokoro a su hermana menor, pero que sobrina tan bellaaa

-Yeeey! vamos las dos, Nico nico niiii! -para sorpresa de todos, solo Ruby hizo el típico saludo de su mamá junto a sus dos tías, ya con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dia en cambio tan solo se dio vuelta a mirar a Maki, como pidiéndole con la mirada que la sacara de ahí. lo que causó una gran risa colectiva, Ruby ya estaba totalmente más calmada, incluso cómoda.

-Ya puedo ver de cerca a mis nietas? -preguntó el padre de Maki mientras su señora tomaba uno de los obsequios, el nombre ya se veia cansado de solo mirar a las niñas a la distancia.

-R-ruby quiere conocer a abuelito… porque es importante para mamá Nico y mamá Maki… -Ambas madres se miraron contentas, mientras los tres abuelos se acercaban a las niñas, el padre de Maki se les acercó un poco para verlas mejor, ver a ambas niñas tan apegadas a sus princesas (porque si, el caballero adoraba a Nico como a una hija) no pudo más que sonreír con mucha felicidad mientras con cuidado acercaba el paquete más pesado a los pies de Dia.

-Este es para ti. Maki dijo que te gustaba la música tradicional no? -preguntó el caballero, la pequeña de cabellos negros afirmó a esas palabras, para luego mirar hacia atrás, ambas mujeres le hicieron una afirmación con la cabeza, por lo que la niña se volvió a dar vuelta y abrió el regalo con sumo cuidado, la pobre no podía cerrar la boca al ver ese imponente yamatogoto a sus pies, ERA IMPRESIONANTE. El abuelo al ver esto solo sonrió contento, le recordó a la cara que puso Maki al ver su primer piano de cola.

-E-Es realmente para mi? -pregunto sin creerlo, de hecho ni siquiera era capaz de tocarlo- Y-yo estoy muy agradecida a-a..buelo y a-abuelas ¡Prometo ser la mejor tocándolo en todo Japón! -dicho esto la niña hizo una reverencia hacia los tres adultos-

-Esta niña realmente es muy apasionada, eh? Cariño me recuerda mucho a nuestra Maki de pequeña -hablo esta vez la madre de Maki mientras abría sus brazos, la pequeña de cabello negro no dudo en ir hasta ambos para abrazarlos, luego lo hizo con la madre de Nico también. -Ahora, es el turno de Ruby~ -comentó la señora, mientras acercaba a la pequeña pelirroja el otro paquete gigante, no sin antes entre Maki y Eli tomar el pesado instrumento de cuerdas eh ir a ponerlo sobre la mesa. Ruby más ansiosa que su hermana, se tiró a abrir el regalo, ¡ERA UN OSO GIGANTEE! ehh? había más! adentro también habían cuadernos de dibujo, lápices y una máquina de coser de juguete.

-GRACIIIASSSS -decía a niña mientras se tiraba al peluche y miraba la caja con la máquina de color rosa con demasiada atención. -gracias gracias graaaciassss!

-Creo que disfrutare verás en navidad. -fue el sencillo comentario del abuelo mientras veía a ambas niñas contento.

-Papá esta vez te luciste, eh? -comentaba Nico mientras miraba la máquina -es funcional?

-Si, pero viene con protecciones para que Ruby no se pueda dañar los dedos o algo.

-Yo te enseñaré a ser toda una diseñadora de modas, está bien? -le preguntaba Kotori a la menor mientras esta le sentía demasiado feliz por todo.

Dia miro a su hermana, nunca la había visto tan feliz, tan plena, incluso ella aun en los brazos de su nueva abuela se sentía contenta, después de mucho tiempo hoy porfin recordaba lo que era ser parte de una familia.

 _Esta historia continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Primero que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los mensajes de "problemas con el Apellido" me sentí tan feliz y animada que porfin termine este oneshort que me tenia con problema de nervios durante semanas!**

 **No le quiero poner el típico "fin" porque técnicamente, este final es solo un comienzo. Mientras pensaba en este fic muchas ideas mas se me vinieron a la mente y bueno, decidi hacer aparte otro espacio que fuera un compilado de one shorts con vivencias de la familia Nishikino Yazawa, les gustaría?**

 **Otro punto importante, me tenía bastante nerviosa ¿les gusto que Ruby y Dia fueran las hijas de Nico y Maki? yo desde que vi a Aquors quede anonadada con los personajes, soy solo yo la que piensa que estéticamente hablando son como las hijitas de las musas? quise plasmar esta idea en este fic. es que really! encuentro que todas son como mezclas de las muse. y eso me gusto mucho. Además me gustaron los dos temas que liberaron y sus coreografías, que decir del fanservise, si las musas me hicieron gaymente feliz, estoy segura que Aquors tambien lo haran! les tengo fe cabraaas : 'D!**

 **antes de escribir este one short investigue sobre alguno de los temas que expuse en el fic.**

 **Adopción en Japón:  
En japón hay básicamente dos formas de adoptar, la especial y la regular. En la especial, uno debe estar casado y registrado por el Koseki, y los niños aptos para dicho tipo de adopción puede tener como máximo 6 años. La pareja cargo del niño deben tener como fin velar por la seguridad y confort del niño y se puede adoptar un máximo de 6 hijos. con la adopción especial, el niño pierde parentesco con su familia real y pasa a ser un hijo legítimo de la pareja que lo adoptó. en cambio la regular uno puede adoptar siendo soltero o casado, da igual, el niño puede ser desde los 7 hasta los 18 y el fin es darle un hogar al niño. además el parentesco con la familia real no se pierde y como uno básicamente es como el tutor del niño, no es legítimamente hijo bajo el koseki. (por lo que si lo ponemos en el caso de Nico y Maki, la heredera del hospital es Ruby, no Dia como quiere Maki xD por que Ruby es una adopción especial y Dia una regular, sin embargo como también dejé claro en el mismo, Dia si tiene el parentesco cortado con la familia real. )**

 **Koseki:**  
 **Es el registro familiar más viejo del mundo, un milenio lleva ya en funcionamiento, y como entenderan, tiene leyes muy viejas, en la antigüedad las personas se casaban con el apellido de la familia más poderosa y eso es así aun hasta nuestros días, por eso en japón solo se puede tener un apellido, si la familia de la mujer es más poderosa que la del hombre, este recibe el apellido de ella por ejemplo. En el caso de Nico, ella se llama actualmente Nishikino Nico, pero como se hizo famosa con su nombre de soltera, ella lo mantiene así para el público. pero en el Koseki y todo el resto ella tiene el apellido de Maki.**

 **matrimonio igualitario en japón:**  
 **como dije en el fic, el matrimonio igualitario no es legal en japón, la unión civil es válida solo en dos comunas, pero siempre recuerdo solo shibuya xD sfdnkdsnfj y bueno, de a poco el tema se abre, las empresas de seguros, clínicas y servicios de a poco permiten a las parejas homosexuales tener los mismos derechos que cualquier otra pareja, van lentos pero seguros xD**

 **la popularidad por ser homosexual:**  
 **Si, por lo que lei, muchos artistas se hicieron famosos solo por su orientación sexual, como que ser del otro bando lo ponen como algo genial. incluso en el Japón medieval que un hombre estuviera con otro hombre era visto como el tipo de amor más puro. No encontre nada con respecto a el amor entre mujeres, pero Nico es Nico y su arrastre en grande, y como son también de machistas los japoneses xD dudo que quieran ver a su amada Idol en brazos de otro hombre, veo a los fans de Nico celebrar que la pureza de la idola sigue sin ser corrompida.**

 **Ahora la adopción homoparental es totalmente cuento mio xDDDD. igual que el inexistente centro de adopción en shibuya. no se si ahi uno en realidad wajajajaj**

 **creo que ya les di la lata suficiente, fue un gusto, nos leemos en la serie de oneshort de la familia Nishikino Yazawa. (si es que desean claro)**

 **Por cierto, dejenme un comentario : ) recuerden, ir y leer el fic y no dejar un mensajito es como ir, agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo y no no no, se supone que son gente de bien no? : C aqui la unica que puede hacer washi washi soy yo! (?)**

 **Cuidense mucho, saludooos**


	2. Sin poder dormir

Maki siempre había sufrido de un sueño ligero. De pequeña esto le ocasionó grandes problemas, porque al mínimo ruido iba a despertar a su madre pensando que había un monstruo en el closet o debajo de su cama. Su madre normalmente la arrullaba y le acariciaba el cabello para poder relajarse. pero claramente ese hábito tenía una fecha de caducación. La pelirroja de adolescente también despertaba con mucha facilidad, pero por orgullo ella era capaz de no dormir con tal de no llamar a su madre para que de manera tan infantil la hiciera dormir.

Con el tiempo descubrió que escuchando música de manera baja también lograba recuperar el sueño, pero terminaba con una maraña de cables alrededor de ella.

Y en su adultez, Nico de manera intuitiva descubrió que acariciarle el cabello a su esposa antes de dormir o después de hacer el amor con ella era la forma perfecta de tener a su adorable Maki durmiendo como un bebé ¿cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto a sus costumbres de niña con Nico?! aunque le diera vergüenza el puro pensarlo, debía admitir que le encantaba ser mimada de esa manera por la chica de cabellos negros.

Pero ahora, algo le estaba molestando y no sabia que era. Miró a su esposa durmiendo a su lado con esa mascarilla de pepino pegada a su rostro, bueno, era mas decente que la palta y pepinos que se pegaba en antaño. Bendita la hora en que le compro esa maquina para hacer mascarillas caseras.

No, Nico tenía una respiración pausada y lenta, estaba profundamente dormida… entonces porque sentía ese malestar en el pecho?

La mujer de cabellos rojos decidió salir del cuerpo para prepararse un té de hierbas, de seguro eso le relajaba los nervios y le permitirá por fin dormir.

Al salir del cuarto todo pintaba bien, hasta que escucho un sonido bastante suave proveniente del cuarto de Dia. Primeramente pensó que talvez estaba cambiando de posición al dormir, pero, el sonido era constante por lo que decidió entrar de todas formas a ver si estaba bien y a arroparla en caso contrario.

Hoy era el primer dia de ser una madre de verdad ¿sonaba loco cierto? las niñas habían estado felices durante la fiesta de bienvenida y con Nico disfrutaron mucho de hacerlas dormir (en el caso de Ruby), se sentia bonito hacer lo que sus propios padres hacían con ella, darles un beso en la frente y desearles felices sueños. Sencillamente Maki no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en eso.

Cuando se acercó a Dia para verificar que estuviera bien, esta se arropo aún más, por lo que supuso que estaba despierta, como ella. La destapo un poco para darle nuevamente un beso en la frente (y vaya que era raro que Maki fuera tan cariñosa de primera) pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio los ojos de Dia anegados en lágrimas.

-Q-que paso? -pregunto la mujer preocupada, sentándose en el colchón de la menor.

-D...descuida m-mamá, estoy bien.

-Aja, y tu mamá Nico se ve hermosa con la máscara de Pepino. -soltó en tono de burla, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña un poco más- no temas a decir lo que te pasa, estoy aqui si deseas que te escuche, o lo que sea...

-M-me pasa seguido. -pronunció la de cabellos negros, mientras se sentaba en la cama- E-el accidente… todo.

Eso dejo en jaque mate a Maki… claro, ella sabia que habia pasado… La mujer se adelantó a tomar la mano de su hija, maldición, porque Nico tenía que estar durmiendo?! ella siempre había sido un asco para dar apoyo o siquiera ser de ayuda emocional para alguien.  
-Los recuerdos están demasiado frescos? -con la costumbre de siempre, con su dedo índice libre empezó a hacer giros en una punta de su cabello al azar.

-Fue demasiado rápido… U-un sonido brusco… Un golpe fuerte, yo solo atine a tomar a Ruby, cuando desperté las dos ya estábamos llenas de mangueras y cables…. -La niña, no se contuvo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de manera constante, pero silenciosa.

De manera casi automática, Maki atrajo a Dia hasta su pecho, acunando tal como había visto a Nico hacerlo muchas veces, de pequeño Kotarou se calmaba con eso, Ruby se calmaba también... por qué no Dia?

-Eres tan fuerte… imaginate, en ese momento protegiste a tu hermana… nunca te dijeron que eres una heroína?

-N-no…

-Mira… no soy buena en esto de animar… o de decir palabras para levantar el animo… pero asi como yo ahora escucho esto… estoy segura que tus padres en el cielo deben estar orgullosos de ti…

-Lo crees?... -preguntó la niña mientras se limpiaba los restos de líquido salido.

-Y-yo me siento orgullosa de tener una hija heroína… ¿porque ellos no estarian orgullosos de traer al mundo alguien como tu? serian muy tontos…

-N-nuestra familia nos abandonó… nos botaron…

-Hmm… no puedo negarlo ni decir palabras bonitas porque lo que hicieron fue horrible, imperdonable. -vio como la pequeña le miraba atenta- pero también se los agradezco.

-¡Como va agradecer eso?! -ok, no debió haber dicho aquello.

-No me malinterpretes Dia, pero si fueron tan desalmados… vale la pena sentir pena por no ser parte de esa familia? es duro… pero ahora estas bien, porque tienes a dos personas que sin tener ni un lazo de sangre te quieren y te cuidaran como si lo tuvieras.

-G-gracias mamá… -Dia, que tan ácida que siempre había sido incluso con sus padres biológicos, ahora se encontraba apretando la estrecha cintura que poseía aquella mujer… cómo no hacerlo? Maki tenía razón, ella y Nico no eran nada suyo, y aun asi le demostraban un amor tan grande que quizás nunca hubiera sentido si estuviera en su casa real con sus tíos…

Maki empezó a acariciar los largos cabellos negros que caían por la espalda de su pequeña de forma delicada y pausada, el tiempo se habia perdido asi como sus dedos en aquella cascada negra. De a poco, sintió como Dia se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho, no lo pensó mucho hasta que la volvió a acostar e incluso se acostó a su lado para seguir acariciándole el cabello hasta que la niña se quedara dormida, pero morfeo la golpeo a ella también. La mujer de cabellos rojos estaba totalmente dormida junto a su hija mayor.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Nico se encontraba mirando la escena… bueno, en realidad desde que Maki se levantó que su esposa se había despertado también. enternecida por el actuar de la pelirroja, la mayor decidió tan solo espiarlas.

-M...mamá? -Nico se dio vuelta a mirar a Ruby, que se encontraba frotando el ojo derecho mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a las piernas de la Idol.

-Paso algo Ruby? -le susurro-

-R-ruby sintió a Dia… ella llora avece… -

-Lo se, pero mira, Maki y ella están durmiendo juntas -le indico mientras la niña miraba dentro de la pieza y en efecto, Dia estaba aferrada al tórax de la mujer de cabellos rojos- Vamos a dormir juntas también?

-Si…! -exclamó la pequeña mientras se metia a la pieza matrimonial.

La mujer de cabellos negros suspiro con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras caminaba detrás de la pequeña de cabellos rojos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Decidi no hacer un espacio extra, si no que publicar aqui mismo el resto de los oneshort, la idea es que sean vivencias de las 4 como familia, asi que la mayoria seran capitulos que no tengan relación uno con los otros. ¿tienen algun momento que les gustaria leer? si bien tengo muchas ideas (de hecho las tengo todas anotadas para no olvidar nada), nunca esta de mas ponerle algunas cositas que todos quieran no? estare esperando sus ideas (L)**

 **Siento que Maki me quedo muy Oc… pero si lo pienso bien, es el comportamiento que tendría no? es complicado, maki tan tsundere siempre, pero no se puede ser tan tsundere con los hijos no? mas si ellos necesitan sentirse bien. Supongo que vale la pena según el contexto. Además, también la hice de sueño ligero porque en una escena en la película, cuando van en el avión, kotori y honoka van mirando por la ventana, con el mínimo ruido que hicieron Maki desperto xD**

 **Como siempre, si leen mi fic y no me dejan un mensaje, es como si me tocaran las tetas y salieran corriendo, ¿Así Nozomi les enseñó que se hacía?! eeeh no, ella lo hace y explica hasta el por qué lo hace. Sean como Nozomi (?) ella es sabiduría y poder espiritual. sean personas de bien y cuentenme que les pareció.**

 **Saludoooos!**


	3. Disneyland

Nico despertaba cada mañana bien temprano, como de costumbre miró a su lado, sin embargo otra pelirroja estaba dulcemente durmiendo a su lado, La mujer de cabellos negros sonrió mientras se acercaba a la menor y la arropaba un poco. ¿No era Ruby la cosita más linda? sencillamente se levantó sin dejar de mirarla.

Como todas las mañanas partió al baño, debía sacarse la mascarilla y lavarse bien el rostro. Para luego ir fresca a hacer el desayuno. ¿Les gustara la tostada francesa? o mejor hotcakes? la pobre se debatía internamente sobre qué cocinar, y es que con Maki normalmente comían lo que fuera junto con una taza de café pero… ahora no eran solo dos y sus ganas de mimar a esas muchachas no eran pocas.

Decidió jugársela por unos hotcakes y miel. ¿quien no es feliz comiendo hotcakes? sonrió de buena gana mientras buscaba los huevos, los polvos de hornear, la azúcar y la harina… ¿donde había dejado el bicarbonato de sodio? cuando por fin lo encontró se propuso empezar a mezclar todo a su debido tiempo, primero los elementos solitos, luego la… ¡Pero que tonta! se había olvidado de ir por la leche, se rio bajito mientras iba por el líquido al refrigerador y el vaso con las medidas, listo. ahora los huevos y a batir, quedaría para chuparse los dedos!

Cuando ya llevaba una buena cantidad de hotcakes hechos, sintió que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Atraída por el aroma, una mujer preciosa de cabello rojo y mirada somnolienta se acercaba de manera intuitiva a ella y la tomaba por la cintura, Nico acomodo su cabeza en el hombro contrario.

-Buenos días mami Maki ¿Te costó mucho despegarte a Dia?

\- C-cómo sabes que..?

-Anoche lo hiciste bien. No sabia que tenias esos instintos maternales tan agudos, eh?

-N-no sé de qué diablos estás hablando, Moou tan temprano y ya estas hablando cosas sin sentido?...

-Heeey, primero vienes, te levantas, tengo que soportar que pasaras la noche con otra y ahora me discutes? mala mujer ni siquiera me has dado mi beso de b-...

Las palabras se murieron a medio ser pronunciadas, ejecutadas por los labios carnosos que actualmente devoraban los de la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos, deseosa de mas, la de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta por completo para acomodar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Nishikino. Lento pero intenso, ah! como no tener una buena mañana?

Si, todo bien si no fuera por el aroma a quemado que ahora provenía del sartén. Nico se apresuró en cortar ese beso para ir a atender el desayuno. Oh vaya! un Hotcake que no sería comido. Se apresuró en botarlo eh ir a ponerle agua al sartén, había quedado con unos restos de mantequilla quemada. Todo bien, hasta que otra vez aquellos brazos se apoderaron de su cintura y ahora bajaban peligrosamente hasta su estómago, pasando por sus costados y terminando en su trasero. AAAh Maki eso ya es otra parte...!

-Ehh?~ Maki tienes ganas de que la gran Nico le de amor? debiste decirlo antes Honey~!

-Pff! No he dicho eso.

-Aun tienes tus manos en mi trasero Maki.

-Quien no las tendria ahi...? -Nuevamente las manos de la doctora se pasearon por los costados de la Idol, mientras juntaba aquella zona con su propia pelvis, aspirando el aroma a shampoo de manzanilla del cabello negro. ¿Que si tenía ganas? bleh, la pelirroja siempre tenía ganas.

-Nishikino Maki, no quiero tener que poner los dedos ahí y ver que estas toda mojada. Por dioos, dormiste con Dia, no deberías dejar de tener esos pensamientos sucios?

-tu cocinando con este delantal y ese short tan pequeño no ayudan. -Maki no se iba a rendir de querer su primera ronda esta mañana. es que… Oh, ese trasero tan lindo y esas piernas que tiene… ¿Como no querer hacerle de todo?- Eres totalmente responsable, deberías hacerte cargo.

-L-las niñas están profundamente dormidas?...

-Si.

-B-bien… ¡Pero solo un poco eh?! N-no es que tambien quiera. Es mi responsabilidad, no?

-Tienes totalmente toda la culpa, Nico… -La chica de ojos violeta hacía que el sistema nervioso de la mujer en sus brazos se activará por completo, susurrandole al oido para luego llenarle de besos el cuello ¡esa chica se da cuenta que esta jugando con los nervios de una mujer mayor!? rayos! maldito el segundo en que le dijo que si… p-pero, ¡Ah!

-M-maki…! -podía sentir como los dedos de su esposa se colaban entre sus shorts y ahora acariciaban aquella zona con gusto. Diablos, realmente estaba haciendo esto...?

-Son panqueques?

Ambas mujeres sintieron que sus almaa se las llevaba el diablo en ese segundo. De la manera más rápida y poco sutil posible Maki saco los dedos de aquel portal del edén (según ella, claramente) y ambas se dieron vuelta, Ruby estaba acomodada en la misma silla donde Nico solía sentarla cuando cocinaba, y miraba los hotcakes con hambre.

-S-son Hotcakes ¿quieres probarlos con miel? -Se habrá dado cuenta lo que estaban haciendo? ooh! qué tipos de madres eran! Que dios les perdonara por perturbar así la mente frágil de este angelito.

-Ruby quiere probarlooos! -Emm no, pareciera que no se dio cuenta de nada. Uffff! ambas mujeres suspiraron con tranquilidad.

-Hija, Dia ya despertó? -pregunto la de cabellos rojos, mientras se lavaba las manos en el lavaplatos.

-No… Mamá Maki quiere que Ruby la despierte?

-Porfavor. Con Nico terminaremos de hacer el desayuno. A las dos les gusta la leche chocolatada?

-¡Siiii! Ruby irá por Dia, no tardaa! -y así con toda la energía que su edad le permitía, salió corriendo escalera arriba.

-Así que profundamente dormidas decias? -Maki hace mucho tiempo que no veía el rostro de Nico tan , estaba perdida-

-C-cuando pase por la pieza estaba dormida! Moou, N-nico, fue accidental…

-Desde ahora, creo que tendremos que dormir con la puerta con llave si deseas que hagamos estas cosas honey… Maldición, después del desayuno tendre que darme una ducha, ¿como piensas hacerte TU responsable ahora?

-Ya sabrás como… -Esas sonrisas hacen que el interior de Nico se pusiera aun mas nervioso. Pero había que controlarse. La chica de cabellos negros por fin termino de lavar el sartén, para luego secarlo para ponerse a terminar su labor.

Por otro lado Maki estaba preparando las tazas de café y la leche chocolata. A los minutos bajaron una muy animada Ruby y una somnolienta Dia.

-B-buenos días mamá Nico, mamá Maki… -la pequeña de cabellos negros se sentó junto a Ruby pegando un pequeño bostezo, en ese segundo Maki dejó delante de ellas unas tazas con leche, la de Dia era roja con flores de sakura, y la de Ruby era rosada con conejitos y ositos lindos.

-Que lindaaa! a Ruby le gusta mucho su taza! -segundos después frente ella, unos redondos y esponjosos hotcakes estaban presentes bañados en miel de arce, lo mismo para Dia.

-En unos segundos más nos unimos a comer con ustedes niñas, me falta toda esta mezcla por cocinar -las niñas miraron el contenido del bowl , no era anto a decir verdad, así que hicieron caso a sus madres y a sus estómagos y empezaron a comer.

-La comida extranjera sabe… deliciosa. -realmente la pelinegra menor no encontró palabra más sensata para degustación al paladar.

-Que bueno que te gustara cariño, no sabía si me aceptaras esto en vez de darte arroz blanco y sopa miso, uff!

-Creo que a mamá Nico no le agrada mucho la comida tradicional.

-Ehh?, no es que me desagrade, encuentro más sabrosa la occidental, además Maki es muy consentida sabes? ella en su casa con los abuelitos tienen chef internacional y todo eso, asi que no puedo ser menos, verdad? Soy Nico nii de todas formas, la mejor Idol del mundo que cocina lo mejor de los 5 continentes! Ahh Maki, deberías rezarle todos los días a Dios y agradecerle que me tienes de esposa.

-¿Quueee?! Ah, olvidalo contigo no se puede hablar. A-además, porque tengo que agradecerle a Dios? No basta con darle regalos a mi suegra por darme a mi esposa?

-Ya entendi por que siempre le regalas cosas caras a mamá… AAhh Maki! eso salió hasta lindo!~ -después de dejar con hotcake nuevo en el plato, la mujer más bajita se tiró a abrazar a su esposa que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que no tendría que serlo? Estas casada con la hermosa Nishikino Maki al fin y al cabo. T-tu deberias agradecer a Dios porque yo te eligiera a ti.

-¿Siempre discuten, incluso por quien quiere mas a quien? -Dia, solo negaba con la cabeza mientras llevaba otro pedazo de comida a su boca, de todas maneras no dejaba de sonreír, las discusiones tontas que tenían eran incluso dulces desde algún otro punto de vista.

-Si! -Ambas mujeres habían contestado al mismo tiempo, y casi de manera automática se habían empezado a reír por todo lo anterior.

-Cuando nos conocimos con su mami no dejabamos de discutir, por cada cosa, incluso por quien miraba a quien. -al parecer quedaba mezcla solo para tres hotcakes más, aleluyaa, Nico ya se estaba impacientando por comer.

-¿Eso es cierto? aahh Ruby piensa que es lindo!

-en su momento causó muchos problemas al grupo, realmente nos reñiamos con si quien miraba más a la otra fuera digno de que canción usar para el love live.

-Entonces, quien se confesó? -pregunto Dia, mientras tomaba su taza y bebió un poco de su contenido-

-Yo, fue difícil saben? Que te guste taaanto otra chica no es normal, no lo era para mi en ese tiempo, se me hacia algo antinatural, en algún momento incluso lo encontré enfermo, pero miraba a Nico y mi cuerpo entero se ponía nervioso con ella, era algo que iba más allá a mi capacidad de entenderlo.

-Si cuando te me confesaste hubieras dicho estas mismas palabras te hubiera pedido que te cases conmigo.

-igual terminamos casadas.

-pero hubiera sido antes! Acaso no te hubiera gustado tenerme de esposa desde antes?

-Quien dijo que no? moouu deja de discutirme mientras les cuento a las niñas algo importante!

-A mi Maki me gusto desde que vi las primeras imágenes de U's, no les veía mucha pasta de Idol, pero cuando la vi dije "Wooh ella es muuuuy guapa" pero cuando la conocí pensé que definitivamente no nos íbamos a llevar bien, siempre me trataba de forma más cortante que al resto del grupo! yo pensaba que ella me odiaba y eso me atraía aún más. Porque me trata asi? Me pasaba dias rompiendome el cráneo intentando comprenderla.

-Me ponías nerviosa.

-Lo entendi despues honey… al principio tu coqueteo era más como una orden de alejamiento

-Y cómo fue su primera cita? Ruby quiere saberloo~

-Ahhh, yo fui super linda, obviamente, osea ¿Eso cuenta como primera cita verdad? estabamos teniendo problemas en el grupo y yo estaba tirando humos por las orejas, quería puro matar a su tía Honoka. bueno, la cosa es Maki vio eso y me invitó a salir unas horas después del colegio. Yo no podía creerlo, no sabía si era una cita o no, pero no iba a dejar la oportunidad, me puse una polera linda, la falda más bonita que encontré en mi ropa y unos zapatos de tacon ¿debia impresionarla no? y saben cómo llegó ella? en ropa deportivaaa, pensé que estaba haciendo el ridículo!

-En mi defensa, yo tampoco pensé que Nico lo había tomado como una cita porque yo pensaba que ella me detestaba… si, íbamos a estar las dos solas… pero yo no sabía que le gustaba… así que fui sencilla, pensé que si iba muy arreglada iba a ser muy obvia y me iba a rechazar por completo.

-Maki tu podrías haberte declarado a quien sea y nadie sería tan bruto como para rechazarte! además, era odiosa porque tu eras odiosa conmigo.

-entonces solo me aceptaste por eso?

-Sabes que no! aarrg, Maki deja de jugar con mis palabras!

-Tu lo haces todo el tiempo.

-Mira, aqui tienes tus hotcakes, usa tu boca en algo productivo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios la pelirroja empezó con un pequeño bocado de su desayuno… Hmmm si, internamente si le agradecia a cada dios existente por tener a Nico de esposa. La mujer si que tenia manos de angel para la cocina. Era buena en todo. aunque como ahora mismo discutian por cosas tontas, no había nadie que la complementará al nivel que Nico lo hacía.

-¡Niñas, a que no adivinan qué haremos después de desayunar?!

-Emm… tocar música?

-Buen intento Dia, pero no.

-Hm… ver películas las 4 juntas?

-Ehh! Por ahí Ruby vas bien… -comento la de cabellos rojos, mientras le limpiaba un poco de miel que le escurría por la boca a su hija menor.

-tiene que ver con películas? -pronunció la hija mayor mientras terminaba de tomar su leche.

-Algo así… hmmm Maki da una pista!

-tiene que ver con un castillo y un ratón.

-¿Disney? -pronunció nuevamente la mayor.

-¡Tenemos una ganadoraaa! Iremos a Disneylaand! verán el castillo donde nos casamos, no es genial!?

-R-ruby será una princesa!?

-E-en realidad nos había hecho vestidos a juego de Minnie… pero ¡podemos comprarte uno de princesa alla!

-M-mamá Nico le hizo un vestido a Ruby?! lo quierooo! -La muchachita entusiasta como siempre se paro enseguida para ir a falda de Nico, ¡Ella queria traje con mamá!

-Alto ahí señorita, no se a comido todo el desayuno! -la pequeña paró en seco ante las palabras de mamá Maki. -puedes ir por el vestido y todo solo cuando termines, dime, si no comes ¿como tendras energias para disfrutar de toooodos los juegos y las atracciones?

-Mamá Maki tiene razón! -y tan rapido como salio, volvio a devorar lo que restaba de desayuno.

-No comas tan rápido cariño, que no vas a digerir bien.

Con todo el entusiasmo adquirido, ambos retoños de la familia Nishikino Yazawa ya estaban con el estómago lleno, Nico les indico que fueran al baño a cepillar sus dientes mientras ellas terminaban de comer, las niñas al salir de la cocina solo vieron como mamá Nico apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de mamá Maki y les sonreía.

-fue lindo recordar tantas cosas, sabes? tengo muchos mas recuerdos en mente… -Nico sencillamente acarició la mano de Maki mientras con la otra sacaba un trozo de hotcake y lo llevaba a su boca.

-Cuando te pedí ser mi novia, te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir nunca.

-Igual, lo dijiste con tannn nerviosa, fue adorable.

-oyee!

-No dije que sea malo ni nada… en ese segundo estaba taaan sorprendida que no sabia que hacer tampoco! Pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz! valio la pena la herida en el pie, porque me fui con novia y zapatos nuevos jeje!

-Me sorprende que aun los conserves como nuevos.

-Fueron el primer regalo de Maki, quién crees que soy? pff yo siempre cuido cada cosa que me has obsequiado.

Maki tan solo sonrió mientras con su pulgar acariciaba de manera delicada la mano de la mujer de ojos rubí junto a ella. Su única y gran decisión en la vida. Maki siempre vivió estigmatizada por su familia. En donde iba era casi una celebridad por todo lo que sus padres habían amasado, no ella. Sin embargo el apellido y la reputación siempre le daban ese aire de princesa mimada que lo tiene todo y que puedes conseguirlo todo a su lado. Pero ella sintio que nunca tubo nada, ni siquiera la capacidad para decidir que haría con vida. Ella estaba destinada a heredar el hospital, ser una doctora de renombre y bueno, casarse con un doctor que fuera digno de tal mujer.

Por supuesto ella tambien se habia resignado a esa realidad, hasta que cierto dia todo cambio. Ella había hecho amigas que no la miraban por sus tarjetas de crédito ni su apellido, Por fin podía dedicarse a la música, su gran pasión y sobre todo, la conoció a ella. ¿Quien lo diria, no? El amor desenfrenado que sentía por su superior Nico ahora no solo era una idea enfermiza de su cabeza, ambas contra viento y marea no solo se habían querido sobre cualquier instancia, ellas incluso se habían casado, cosa que para una Idol está más que prohibido y ahora mismo, tenían dos lindas niñas… La Maki de 15 años que se revolvía en su cama pensando en lo linda que era su senpai algun momento pensó que terminaria asi?

-Esta mañana estas demasiado animada Honey ¿tanto querías que fuéramos a Disney nuevamente?

-No es eso tonta… Digo, es lindo…seria la primera vez que vamos desde que ya sabes, intentamos subirnos a los juegos con vestidos de novia.

-Se debió ver tan divertido! AAhhh Maki termina de comer de una vez~ Ya quiero irr!

Pasado el desayuno ambas mujeres se prepararon y con ello a las niñas para ir directo a la Urayasu en la prefectura de Chiba.

Quedaba a media hora de su modesto hogar, por lo que de todas maneras Nico empacó unas cuantas golosinas.

De todas maneras ambas niñas eran bastante tranquilas y se quedaban mirando por la ventana el bello paisaje que les rodeaba, por lo que el aburrimiento no tuvo lugar. Tan sólo Ruby comenzó a ponerse ansiosa cuando a la distancia se podía ver el castillo de Cenicienta.

Al bajar del auto ambas ratoncitas Minnie corrieron hacia la puerta, y quizás ambas niñas no se daban cuenta pero toda la gente las había quedado mirando. Es decir no había persona en Japón que no conociera a la Idol Yazawa Nico y tras el escándalo también la hermosa Doctora Nishikino Maki se había hecho parte de la parrilla farandulera de Japón.

El mismo hospital Nishikino era mucho más popular que antes por el puro hecho de que a veces la Idol andaba por los pasillos acompañando a su esposa o dejándole la comida, incluso en ocasiones Nico en sus tiempos de ocio (los cuales eran muuuy pocos) le gustaba ayudar en el hospital para después regresar las dos juntas a casa.

El fin de esto era que la población presente en ese minuto estaba totalmente sorprendida con ambas niñas, quienes eran?

-Mamaaaá Dia apurense! Ruby quiere conocer a Stitch!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ahora Día miraba a Maki, la pelirroja hacia como si las miradas curiosas no existieran en absoluto.

-Dia hay algo que quieras ver tu?

-El castillo por dentro, estará igual que en las fotos que me mostraron? Tengo mucha curiosidad…

Tan sólo cuando ambas llegaron hasta donde unas ansiosas Nico y Ruby, fue que Maki pago las entradas y entraron corriendo. Ella con Dia iban de la mano más tranquilas más atrás llegando a Toontown, el parque temático réplica del existente en Estados Unidos contaba con 7 áreas, una de ellas era Toontown donde la mayoría de los personajes de la franquicia se paseaban por dicho lugar y donde por supuesto había un espacio especial para Stitch, el alíen animado que en el país nipón aman.

Ruby impresionantemente estaba en brazos del corpóreo azul demasiado feliz, sólo hasta que el afamado de pelaje azul un globo ella lo dejo en paz.

Maki traía colgando de su brazo su cámara profesional, la pelirroja era afanada de la fotografía como de la música, y no quería perderse de inmortalizar a sus hijas y por supuesto, su preciosa mujer que en este segundo parecía una niña más.

-Mamaaaá mira miras Stitch me dio un globooo!

-espera… sonríe lindo Ruby~ ya! -observó la foto que acababa de sacar- Ruby le dio las gracias a Stitch por el globo?

-hmm lo abrace…

-ehh?! Dia no quieres ir a abrazar a Stitch eh ir por un globo también? -preguntó Nico mientras le acariciaba el hombro a la pelinegra menor.

-mamá… no crees que estoy grande para los globos?

-Carai Maki mira… ya nuestra hija se cree adolescente… y ahora que? Nos traerás un novio a la casa?

-que ni se atreva a aparecer un chico por la puerta de la casa, nadie es digno de mis niñas.

-ehh? Maki, algún día tienen que casarse y hacer su vida, sabes?

-a los 40 me parece una edad prudente.

-Mamaaaás! -la pobre pelinegra se tapaba la cara de vergüenza por las estupideces que hablaban las mayores.

-Diaaa, ya tienes novio?! Iuugggg!

-por qué ahora a todas les dio con que tengo novio?! Aahhh! -la chica fue hasta el corpóreo azul sumamente seria- Señor Stitch, sería tan amable de obsequiarme un globo? -preguntó sumamente roja, el corpóreo se agachó hasta donde ella y le regaló aquel globo lleno de helio,la pequeña hizo una reverencia y caminó con paso pesado hasta donde su familia. -contentas?!

-Una sonrisa Nico Nico niii y estamos mejor! Vamos niñas, al castillo!

Ambas niñas iban de la mano de la pelirroja más tranquilas que su madre por lo menos, ambas estaban mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Señora Nishikino? Un gusto verla! -un hombre había detenido a la pelirroja, esta se le quedó mirando un momento! Claro él era el señor takeda, el organizador de bodas de Disneyland.

-señor Takedaa! Tanto tiempo! Claro que es un gusto verlo

-anda recorriendo el parque? Vino con la señora Nico?

-Sí, y con nuestras hijas Dia y Ruby…

-Es bueno verlas así, en el parque tenemos una foto de ustedes aún, nos enorgulleció mucho su paso por aquí.

-a las niñas se les hacía mucha ilusión ver el castillo desde adentro, sólo dieron las fotos.

-desea que las lleve hacia allá? Será todo un placer también.

Maki sabiendo el problema de su pequeña, la tomó en brazos para que la abrazara más fuerte. Ya en la puerta se fijó como unos chicos se sacaban fotos con Nico, no mentía, hasta el día de hoy aún le costaba asumir que donde fueran la gente la acosaría por fotos, una completa molestia.

Sin embargo cuando ella volteaba y la veía su mirada era distinta, le sonreía de una manera diferente y eso, hacía que cualquier molestia que pudiera haber sentido se esfumarse por completo.

-Señor Takeda? -Nico dejaba a un pequeño grupo de fans que se le habían acercado, para dirigirse hasta su señora y las niñas.

-La señora Nishikino me comentó que querían ver el castillo como el día de su boda, le gustaría que les diera un recorrido?

-Ruby está bien? - preguntó la mayor mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña en los brazos de Maki, se veía nerviosa.

-Un poco nerviosa ya sabes, mucha gente la pone ansiosa.

Nico le sonrió a la niña que la miraba con ojitos tímidos, y la tomó en brazos ella, ahora ambas ratitas Minnie ingresaban en el castillo que tanta ilusión traia a quienes pasaban a él. Ruby levantó la mirada impresionada de cada cosa que observaba, incluso por momentos olvido el miedo que ese caballero que hablaba con mamá Maki le daba, para correr por el vestíbulo de aquel lugar, claro. Había una sección de visitantes del parque que recambiaba todos los años, sin embargo aún se encontraba enmarcado el momento más feliz de ambas chicas. No lo habían cambiado? Ruby lo miraba feliz mientras abrazaba a Nico.

-Señora Nico, le gustaría posar para nuestra cámara nuevamente? Nos encantaría poner una foto de una familia tan bonita como la suya.

La pequeña de cabellos rojos volvía a esconderse en el cuadro de mamá al darse cuenta que ese tipo nuevamente las estaba interrumpiendo. Sin embargo la mujer mayor le sonreía mientras se acercaba a Maki y a Día quienes miraban los cuadros con los personajes de la franquicia.

Era una foto sencilla y brillante, estaban ambas paradas el imponente marco de las puertas del castillo con sus hijas entre ellas, cuando ambas lo vieron estaban totalmente enternecidas, diablos, se veían como una familia real. Bueno, lo eran no? La menor pidió una copia para ponerla en la chimenea junto con otras fotos memorables, como el concierto en que tocaron Zurui yo Magnetic today, cuando tocaron Kira Kira sensation con las chicas, las fotos de los viajes que tuvieron con ellas, unas vacaciones donde Nico viajó con la Familia Nishikino a Noruega o como olvidar la boda.

Luego la tarde paso igual de divertida entre sus aventuras en fantasyland y el resto de áreas, aunque no pudieron recorrerlas todas, la pasaron increíble. Cenaron en el castillo de la reina de Corazones del País de las Maravillas. Las niñas estaban completamente felices hasta que pudieron más, apenas se subieron al auto se habían quedado dormidas.

-Yo creo que ahora si que están totalmente agotadas.

-claro que lo están! Yo también siento que mañana me quedaré dormida en cualquier momento!

-claro que no Nico, yo aún tengo responsabilidades que cumplir sabes? -la pelirroja le había pegado una sola mirada y Nico trago saliva de manera gruesa.

-Mentira que quieres llegar a…

-Te dije que me haría responsable, no como tu que te estabas haciendo la desentendida.

-M-m-maaaki! Aah! No tiene sentido discutir contigo.

Pero había que ver el lado positivo, al ver a las niñas durmiendo profundamente, de seguro que ahora no las interrumpirán en tooooda la noche. Era razón suficiente para sonreír de todas maneras.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Perdón por demorarme tantooo! Eh estado sumamente ocupada, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de unirme a un team de baile y cosplay de Love Live ya saben, haciendo a Nozomi y QUE VERGUENZA MAS GRANDE, Además nos hicieron a Eli y a mi hacer fanservice! Dioses, a mis compañeras se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un concurso, y el premio era fanservice de su pareja favorita de Love Live… CASI ME MORI CUANDO EL GANADOR DIJO NOZOELI. No, no es que me moleste o algo, es que ELI tiene novio, novio que de seguro iba a molestarse si sabía que siendo coqueta con otra. Dioses, creo que el pobre cristiano aún no sabe y mejor que así sea.**

 **En fin saliendo de mi vida privada, les gusto el capítulo de hoy? Me pondré enseguida a escribir el siguiente para tener algo que subir la otra semana tal vez xD disculpen todo esto nacio de que amo como se ve Nico con tomatitos, no parece una ratita adorable? Además en el capítulo uno decía que iban a ir como forma de celebrar que las niñas se mudaban con ellas, porque no?**

 **Me faltaron más secciones del Disneyland Tokio, pero que Stitch tiene su propio lugar en Toontown o que en Fantasyland esta el salón de té de la Reina de Corazones no es mentira, hasta sólo hace tres años el Disneyland de Tokyo era el parque más visitado del mundo. Sabían eso? :') cuando me puse a investigar de eso (ya saben, me gusta escribirle cosas veridicas) descubrí la gran fluides de gente del parque, al lado de Disneyland al igual que en Estados Unidos se encuentra el DineySea, parque acuático.**

 **Sin más, me despido :) recuerden que si leyeron todo esto y no me dejan un mensaje será como si me agarraran las tetas y salieran corriendo, este fin de semana andaba en bikini en pleno evento y nadie lo hizo, por que ustedes no?! :'(((( diganme que les pareció, yo ahora me pondré a practicar wonderfull rush, kira kira y shangri la.**


	4. Ser como mamá

Había pasado un tiempo desde que las niñas vivían con sus nuevas madres y por lo mismo, habían tenido que cambiar de escuela y entorno.

Todos los días era la mamá de Maki quien las iba a buscar al colegio y las tenía un rato en la mansión Nishikino hasta que Maki o Nico podía ir a recogerlas, la mujer ya era una enfermera retirada, había dado la mayoría de su vida a la salud perdiéndose así la mayoría de la infancia y adolescencia de su única hija, tan sólo era una madre presente cuando su hija tenía presentaciones con su grupo musical U's pero en general ella se desvivía trabajando junto con su marido.

Ella hace unos pocos años había decidido que estaba bien parar. Y ahora podía gozar de esas cositas lindas que eran sus nietas.

Para ella era impresionante el puro hecho de tener nietas, no iba a mentir, cuando Maki salió con el hecho de que quería estar con otra chica ella se enfado, se sintió mal pero al mismo tiempo la comprendió, ella misma estuvo sumamente enamorada de otra chica a la edad de Maki, pero cuando se dio cuenta que esto no era algo pasajero se empezó a preocupar y mucho.

Sin embargo veía a su hija junto con la chiquita y menudita Nico y se le era siquiera imposible pensar a Maki con alguien más. Su hija era feliz. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Claro que más de alguna vez la vio llorar en el piano, pero por más que le preguntara que pasaba su hija nunca quiso entrar en detalles.

Cuando Maki les habló a ambos para decirles que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Nico ambos padres estaban más que felices, y es que ya su hija y nico llevaban una gran cantidad de años juntas y bueno, Maki ya tenía bastante claro que era lo que deseaba, tan sólo les habían dado una condición, debían saber como dejar un heredero. Y ahora en sus manos llevaba a dos hermosas niñas, la señora era más que feliz.

-lindas, hay algo que les gustaría hacer hoy?

Ambas niñas entraban junto con la señora a la mansión, siendo recibidas por la ama de llaves de la casa. Normalmente sería atendida por Tanaka, el mayordomo, pero todos los empleados de la casa tenían más que advertido que los hombres no podían tener contacto con ellas por la fobia de Ruby.

-Abuelita… eh visto fotos de mamá Maki en la sala… podríamos ver más cosas de ella?

-ustedes quieren mucho a su mamá Maki?

-Ruby la ama mucho~ a las dos!

-ya se! Señora Waki, traiga dos trozos del pastel de chocolate del chef y vasos de leche! Espérenme aquí niñas, iré por los álbumes de Maki!

La mujer de cabellos rojos corrió hasta donde los tenía, claro que le había pedido a los empleados de la casa que le sacaran muchas fotos a Maki de pequeñita, como no querer mostrarle eso a Dia y a Ruby?! Cuando volvió cargada de libros rellenos de fotos, sus pequeñas seguían en su sitio, dios esas niñas eran súper tranquilas y fáciles de tratar según ella.

-listas? También traje el álbum de fotos de cuando viajamos en familia con su mamá Nico!

-Enserio?! Ruby quiere ver ese también!

-Ruby es muy fans de su mamá?

-a decir verdad abuelita, Ruby desde chiquita que creció con la música de Yazawa Nico, nuestra madre real era fans de ella. Yo también recuerdo escucharla cantando incluso a M's… -le explicó Dia mientras tomaba el primer libro del montón que trajo la abuela y se lo entregó a la mujer mayor.

-entonces su madre tenía un muy buen gusto, porque Maki componía muy buenas canciones para M's.

-Ruby fue suuuper feliz cuando vio a Nico en el centro! Ruby nunca pensó que sería su mami ahora!

-Yo pensé que Ruby estaba jugando cuando dijo que Nico nii quería conocerme… fue súper irreal los primeros días. Ellas siempre fueron tan lindas con nosotras dos… me siento feliz de que ellas nos miraran a nosotras…

La señora abrazo a Dia quien había bajado la cabeza, de seguro recordando momentos duros de su vida, pobre niña… menos mal que ahora ambas estaban en excelentes manos.

-Maki y Nico no dejaron de hablar de ustedes durante semanas, ustedes son el mayor tesoro de mis princesas, y claro de la familia entera, con su abuelo las amamos también!

-Es lindo… abuelito trata muy lindo a Ruby y a Dia, Ruby lo quiere mucho muchoo! A-aunque le de miedo…

-descuida preciosa,él lo entiende. Y a las dos las adora.

-abuelita, podemos ver fotos? -preguntaba la pequeña de cabellos rojos mientras abría el álbum en la falda de la abuela, Que linda era mamaá! miro a su hermana y a la foto repetidas veces -mira Dia eres igualita a Mamaaaá!

-verdad que si? Cuando vi a Dia por primera vez fue como ver a Maki de chiquita! Estaba muy impresionada!

-M-me siento orgullosa de que me encuentren parecida a alguien tan genial como mamá, cuando sea grande quiero ser una médico tan grande como ella.

-Lo dices enserio Dia?! -la abuela estaba que se ponía a llorar de la emoción-

-bueno… mamá Maki cuando nos fue a adoptar ella dijo que deseaba que yo fuera médico como ella, al principio no sabía qué pensar, pero la fui conociendo más y admiró mucho todo lo que hace… ella es como una heroína, salva vidas .. Y deseo que este orgullosa de mi.

-eres un ángel Dia, espera que le diga a tu abuelo, no te va a querer soltar -entonces se dio vuelta- y tu que quieres hacer de grande Ruby?

-Idol como mamá Nico!

-mi doctorcita y mi Ídola, esta familia no podría ser más virtuosa. por cierto Dia has practicado con tu Yamatogoto?

-un poco. Mamá Maki dijo que este fin de semana buscaríamos donde pueda aprender a usarlo.

-eso es muy bueno! Mira, aquí fue cuando fuimos al primer concierto de piano de Maki! Esperó verte con un lindo Kimono tocando el Yamatogoto Dia

-se sentirán orgullosos de mi abuelita. Tu, abuelito, mis mamás, todos!

Entre conversa y conversa las imágenes de Maki no dejan de emocionar a las pequeñas, mamá de joven era bonita como había dicho con anterioridad mamá Nico, cuando llegaron al tiempo de M's se les iluminaron los ojos a ambas, mientras no dejaban de buscar a sus tías y a sus madres en todos lados.

Luego vino el álbum de fotos sacadas por Maki. Que se resumía en paisajes y Nico. Ambas niñas estaban tan absortas en la Belleza de las imágenes que no se daban cuenta que se un punto a otro ya ni siquiera habían paisajes. Eran las formas de Maki de mostrar cuan loquita la chica de cabellos negros la tenía.

Por otro lado, varios kilometros mas alla, Maki se encontraba recién montándose en su Micra 1.2 Cv Elle rojo, hoy iría al estudio de grabación a buscar a Nico y luego se dirigirán a la casa de su mamá a buscar a las niñas, las había echado de menos el dia entero a las tres.

El dorama que Nico estaba grabando para Maki era como una patada en culo, meeh, amor adolescente de secundaria. Osea si, ellas llevan juntas desde esas fechas, pero le molestaba profundamente ver todos los malditos jueves durante 1 hora a Nico poniéndose rojita o de la mano con ese estupido que tenía el protagonismo de la novela. ¡Que fastidio más grande! Ademas, vez que llegaba a buscarla al estudio, quien era el imbécil que está tomándose un jugo o se queda más del tiempo solo para acompañar a Nico, Siii, el idiota de "Naokikyun", a Maki casi le da ataque de nervios cuando llegó al estudio y siii, ahi estaba Naoki y Nico tomando un café y él conversando de lo mas lindo con Nico, algun dia le iba a pasar el auto encima y no se iba a arrepentir. Sin embargo por el minuto se limitó a estacionar el auto y salir del asiento del piloto dirigiéndose hasta donde su esposa.

-¡Makii! -La mujer de cabellos negros corrió hasta el lado de la pelirroja mientras se despedía de la mano del blanco homicida de la doctora.

-Hola Cariño, buen trabajo. -Le tomó de la mano mientras le sonreía, si bien le molestaba que el estúpido de "Naokikyun" le coqueteaba descaradamente a una mujer casada, Nico como que tenía una magia, porque enserio, Maki podía estar muy enojada, pero Nico le sonreía a ella y todo se esfumaba por momentos, una sensación bastante relajante.

-Hoy grabamos mucho, ¡Jejeee ya te pondrás orgullosa de mi la otra semana!

Aja, CLAAAARO. Claro que no. Maki se sabía el libreto de memoria (porque en la noche ella le ayudaba a ensayar a Nico, ahora el cómo terminaba la cosa era _otra historia_ ), sabía que esta semana se grababan las estúpidas escenas de los besos. ¡IBA A TERMINAR ROMPIENDO LA TELEEE! lo peor, a las niñas les gustaba ver el dorama con ella. estaba obligada a ver eso.. ESO! aarg! Solo ella besar a Nico maldición…!

-Siempre estoy orgullosa de tu desempeño Nico.

Mientras ambas se metían al auto, lo cierto era que el chico de cabello rubio oscuro no dejaba de observar a Nico, quizás las paranoias de Maki no eran del todo infundadas. pero bleh, si todo Japón sabía que Nico era mujer casada aunque nunca trajera su anillo puesto. Y no, no es porque no le gustará que supieran su relación con maki ni nada, es que ella era una Idol devota, y como tal, sabía que las Idol primero que nada, no pueden casarse (según contrato no pueden tener ese tipo de contacto con personas del sexo opuesto pero nunca nadie hablo del mismo sexo, no?), entonces ella prefería no romper aún más las reglas, por el amor a sus fans y a su profesión ella eligió usar el anillo en casa o cuando habian ocasiones realmente especiales por ejemplo, cuando se hizo el show especial por el primer capítulo del dorama, ella si lo estaba usando.

-y como te fue en el trabajo hoy honey?

-Bien supongo.

-te pasa algo Maki?

-Absolutamente nada descuida.

-Peleaste con tu amante el Dr. Aihara?!

-una vez más que digas eso y sentiré que las vías del metro son un mejor lugar para mi.

-Wajajjajajja no digas eso Maki! Jejee Nico piensa mucho en Maki para que las escenas salgan bien~

-Tu quiere que tengamos un accidente de transito verdad?! -y es que de la sola mención de aquello la concentración de Maki se fue a cero absoluto y sus mejillas reflejaban todo aquello que no era capaz de decir en palabras.

-Este mundo merece mas de la maravillosa Nico! Maki es tan egoísta~~

No, intentar razonar con Nico era infructífero. La de cabellos rojos suspiro mientras paraba en una luz roja. Una mano se coló por sobre el manubrio automático, acariciando de manera delicada, ella misma le respondió acariciándole la mano con su pulgar hasta que dio luz verde. En unos 20 minutos de viaje un poco mas relajados habían llegado a la mansión Nishikino.

Las dos mujeres fueron atendidas con el Señor Tanaka, informándoles que sus hijas habían merendado pastel y leche junto a la abuela, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron que estaba lleno de álbumes de fotos y artículos de medicina regados en la mesa principal, la madre de Maki tenía una pegatina con forma de corazón en el pecho y estaba siendo revisada por una Dia en la bata del padre de Maki, inspeccionando sus latidos con un estetoscopio.

-Dotora Nishikino Dia, acaban de llegar dos pacientes nuevos!

-Sus nombres enfermera Nishikino Ruby?

-Mamá Maki y Mami Nico.

Ambas mujeres estaban calladas en su sitio, con la boca semi abierta ¿Que diablos estaban haciendo? Jugando a ser doctora y enfermera?, de la nada la mano de Maki fue tomada por Ruby quien con la mano le indico que se sentara en el sillón junto a su madre, ella miró a Nico un segundo antes de seguir a su hija menor y sentarse en el sitio que le correspondía, Dia por sobre la ropa puso el estetoscopio sobre el pecho femenino, escuchando un leve sonido contaste, que empezaba incrementarse de manera considerable.

-Y cual es el diagnóstico Doctora Dia? -preguntó la madre de Maki, sumamente divertida.

-Que mamá es sumamente nerviosa y mal genio, Que le deberíamos recetar Ruby?

-Los abrazos de mamá Nico siempre tranquilizan. Deberíamos darle unos cuantos.

-Quién podría tranquilizarse con eso? Tks...Dia creo que tendré que ponerte a estudiar más.

-HEEEY! estas diciendo que los abrazos de la fantástica Nico no calman? Ignorante! Claro que son milagrosos!

-Uf, y parece que a Nico la tendremos que enviar con el doctor también… ya está alucinando cosas…

Y con aquel comentario posiblemente la que terminaría en el hospital sería la misma doctora presente. pero la risa salvadora de la madre de Maki las había hecho a todas las presentes reírse de manera descontrolada, Maki subió a sus piernas a Ruby en un abrazo y Nico apretaba fuertemente entre sus brazos a Dia… Ahhh La abuela rápidamente saco su celular para capturar para siempre un momento importante… Ya que, era lindo ver a su hija así, feliz al lado del gran amor de su vida y sus nietas, ella tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

-mamá Maki se merece su pegatina, ahora si esta curada de sus nervios y mal genio.

-Q-que tengo mal que?! Moou, Día que és todo esto?

-Es que Ruby cuando grande quiere ser Idol como mami Nico y Día quiere ser una dotora geniiiaaal como mamá Maki!

-Lo que Ruby dice es verdad? -preguntó incrédula la pelirroja-

-La mejor de todas después de ti, madre.

Definitivamente eran la mejor familia de todas!

* * *

 **Holaaaa me hecharon de menos? :)... Ya si yo se que no, no digan nada :') dvbjsfhvsfd en fin, como no les escribi en mucho tiempo estoy intentando obtener su perdon (?) Naaa mentira es que parece que bailando wonderfull Rush tengo dos malditos pies izquierdos! xD KJDJBVSD igual debo seguir practicando o Umi y Hanayo mañana me haran papilla, deseenme suerte (?)**

 **Una de las cosas que queria escribir siempre, era a las niñas viendo fotos de sus mamis de chiquitas, pero segun el contexto ps solo pudieron humillar a Maki (?) y si, que me lleve el diablo pero amo, ADOROOO a Maki Celosa. es como que no se weon me da fuerzas y energias (?) Naaa es que, siento que ella siempre carente de afecto, y por ende es tan tonta socialmente hablando, entonces como su unica fuente de amor cariñoso por asi decirlo que vendria siendo Nico, se agarra de el como si no existiera mañana, la veo como una persona muy posesiva de Nico por eso mismo y creo que lo eh dicho antes, la escena del capitulo 4 creo... cuando creen que Nico esta saliendo con alguien, la cara de Maki es como suuuper enojada y era por el hecho de pensar que Nico estaba con alguien y le iba a cocinar a ese alguien, no se esa fue la sensacion que a mi me dio y creo en ella como que en esa casa somos testigos del nico nico nii (?).**

 **Bueno en fin, esperando que el capitulo les haya gustado, me retiro a bailar, cuidense muchooo! No olviden dejar un mensajito por respeto a mis tetas, ya sea criticando, diciendo que les parecio o incluso que les gustaria leer! Nos vemoss**


	5. Hora del baño

**Aclaración:  
Para todos quienes hoy en la mañana se les notifico que habia subido capitulo nuevo y no era asi, debo pedir las disculpas del caso. Este capitulo lo escribi y le corregi la ortografia esta mañana, y bueno, cuando lo corregi no se por que a cada palabra que le hice un cambio se repitio, y no me di cuenta de eso hasta que el cpaitulo ya estaba arriba, como hoy tenia ensayo preferi borrar el capitulo antes que leyeran la mitad el fic con las palabras repetidas xD y ahora si esta lo mas correcto posible. Disfrutenlo y sobre todo, perdon por los incovenientes causados. **

* * *

Desde que se habían transformado en una familia, muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar en la apretada agenda de la neurocirujana y la idola, ya que si bien ellas tenían todo muy ordenado para que sus tiempos calzaran, ahora un par de niñas dependen totalmente de sus cuidados. Tuvieron que comprar una pizarra aún más grande y dejar algunas cosas de lado y formar horarios para que todo estuviera perfecto.

En particular el dia de Nico comenzaba despertando muy temprano, para hacer el desayuno para su familia. luego se dedicaba servirlo, las mujeres de esa casa llegaban solas a la mesa. vestía a las niñas y las preparaba para la escuela junto con Maki, ellas mismas se vestían y salían corriendo en el flamante auto rojo. luego de dejar a las niñas en el colegio la siguiente parada era el hospital Nishikino, donde ella se separaba de Maki en su oficina para ir directo con el señor Takanori, uno de los choferes de la familia Nishikino y partía al estudio de grabación.

Nico tenía muchos talentos, como le baile, el canto, la cocina y la costura pero ella desde pequeña que también estaba sumamente interesada en la actuación. Incluso tomó clases que se pagaba ella misma con su mesada. Por lo que cuando le ofrecieron el protagónico de un dorama ella no lo pensó dos veces. lo malo es que las grabaciones le consumían mucho tiempo, además que en dos meses más ella tenía programada una gira por asia que duraba un mes, por lo que tenía canciones y bailes que ensayar también.

En la tarde, acompañada del señor Takanori, volvía a ir al hospital Nishikino eh intentaba ayudar a la gente que aún esperaba su turno dándole té de hierbas y animandolos, para finalmente ser recogida por su esposa y ambas irse a la casa de su querida suegra y reunirse con sus niñas. Maki les revisaba las tareas a las pequeñas y las ayudaba en los deberes que faltaban mientras ella prepara la cena. Después ella preparaba el baño, le gustaba dejarles el cabello y la piel impecables, es decir, ¿Eran las hijas de la gran Yazawa Nico,no? ellas debían estar siempre hermosas y con aroma a flores.

-MAMÁÁÁ! R-RUBY QUIERE ALGOOO! es importanteeeee! -la pequeña de cabellos rojos corría hasta donde su madre, ella estaba entrando por la puerta del baño.

-Que pasa Ruby? -la mujer de cabellos negros se quedó mirando como su hija le tiraba de la ropa, llevándola a otra dirección- No noo, Ruby, tu y Dia se tienen que bañar!

-Es que es eso mamá!

-No te quieres bañar con Dia?

-Ruby quiere que nos bañemos toooodas juntas! Siempre mamá Nico y mamá Maki se bañan juntas y Ruby y Dia tambien pero ¿porque no todas?!

-P-por qu.. como saben que nosotras nos bañamos juntas!? -Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la mujer de cabellos negros, normalmente el itinerario de las niñas era el siguiente, después del baño venia ver el dorama de Nico, para luego llevar a ambas diablillas a la cama, después de eso la noche era bastante joven para ambas mujeres… a-acaso las hhabrian escuchado?!

-R-ruby no tenía que saberlo?... ah… es que, el otro dia, ruby quería dormir con sus mamás y no las encontró en la pieza, pero sí vio la luz del baño y… ruby se asomo un poquito, y estaban mamá Maki y mami Nico en la tina…

AAAH no, ahora si que Dios les castigaría por perturbar de tal modo la frágil mente de la pequeñita.

-Ruby pensó, que era lindo… Y- y quería bañarse todas juntas!

-Bueno… es algo que no hemos hecho hasta ahora… Supongo que esta bien no? -lo malo, es que ahora Nico no sabía hasta donde había husmeado la pequeñita- H-hija… cuando me viste con Maki, que estábamos haciendo?

-Ahh… hmm, dándose besitos?

-B-b-besitos.. como?

-¡Besos mami! te das un moonton con mamá Maki… ¿hay otros tipos de besos? -La niña estaba realmente confundida con las preguntas de la mayor.

-Pues… estan los besos en la frente como los que te doy a ti.. están los besos en la mejilla -empezó a enumerar la morena-

-Ah! Hmmm… e-era un beso mojado?

-Beso mojado!? -en la mente de Nico, la descripción de beso mojado no era algo que alguien debiera saber a los 6 años!

-Si… estaban en la bañera mamii! -la pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de guiarla hasta el estudio de Maki- D-dile a mamá Maki! -La de cabellos negros suspiro, ahh la inocencia de los niños la tenía sin descuido.

Entró entonces a la habitación, estaba el escritorio de madera maciza donde Maki tenía muchos reportes acumulados. el sillón acolchado rojo en una esquina junto con esa linda mesa de centro que Nico había escogido. al fondo, detrás del escritorio estaban la colección de libros que Maki había acumulado desde la adolescencia sobre su rubro y claro, en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba la estantería con sus trofeos, medallas y títulos colgados con orgullo.

-Nico? -la mujer de cabellos rojos se acomodo los lentes de descanzo en el puente de su nariz mientras miraba a su señora mirarla sumamente sonrojada, por un momento miro el reloj… ella no le ponía esas expresiones tan lindas tan temprano, qué diablos estaba pasando?

-M-maki… hmm ¿Qué te parece si dejas a un lado ese papeleo y vamos a darnos un baño con las niñas?...

El rostro de Maki se iluminó, ella de pequeña adoraba bañarse con sus padres, eran recuerdos que apreciaba mucho y definitivamente la idea se le hacía demasiado genial como para querer mirar mas esos expedientes. Los dejo a un lado y se sacó los lentes.

-Veo que si quieres~ Ve al baño mientras con Ruby, iré por Dia. -diciendo aquello la pequeña de cabellos rojos le extendió los brazos a la pelirroja mayor. Maki la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño principal de la casa.

Cuando ella compró la propiedad, se preocupo de mandar a hacer un baño amplio y bastante lujoso como el que tenía en su casa con sus padres, ella amaba los baños y sobre todo si cierta pelinegra estaba con ella, eran sus momentos favoritos! como no querer hacer de ese espacio algo especial? al llegar al baño dejó a Ruby junto al estante donde estaban las cestas para poner la ropa, ahi madre e hija empezaron a desvestirse, Maki se agachó para acomodar la toalla rosa en el cuerpo de su hija y para luego cubrirse ella con una blanca, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su mujer y a su primogénita.

-Hasta que lo lograste… -le comento Dia a su hermana pequeña, mientras se dirigía a su propia cesta y dejaba sus ropas en ella.

-Ehh? No fue idea de Nico? -preguntó la mujer mayor mientras se dirigía a la regadera para temperar el agua.

-No, la mente maestra de todo fue Ruby. Parece que la hora del baño le gusta tanto como a ti~ -Nico era de desvestirse rápido, en muy poco tiempo ya estaba junto a Maki revisando que la temperatura del agua estuviera correcta.

Primero, ambas mujeres se dedicaron a mojar a sus hijas, para lavarles bien el cabello con shampoo y luego con el acondicionador, sin olvidar el jabon aromatico por todo el cuerpo. Cuando ambas estaban totalmente limpia se metieron a la amplia bañera.

Ahora les tocaba a ellas, Nico tomó la ducha teléfono para mojar el cabello de Maki, la menor se acomodo un poco más en el taburete, Nico daba pequeñas caricias desde el casco hasta el largo del cabello tal y como lo había hecho con Dia anteriormente para luego aplicar el shampoo, la idola sabía que Maki tiende a relajarse con las caricias en el cabello, por lo que masajeaba con sumo cuidado los cabellos rojos, y los limpiaba con algo de malicia y es que ver escurrir el agua sobre esa figura era cosa que no había que desaprovechar, no? cuando el cabello de Maki estuvo libre de shampoo le puso solo un poco de acondicionador desde la nuca hacia abajo, no quería que su señora tuviera caspa.

Maki iba a levantarse, ella no vio venir que Nico se sentara enfrente de ella agarrándola de la cintura, dios se sentía abochornada. Con esa linda sonrisa que le ponía y le pasaba la ducha teléfono, arg! No quedaba otra opción. Ella hizo un proceso similar al de Nico, mojando primero, aplicando el shampoo con cuidado y luego el acondicionador en ese largo cabello que ahora se apegaba a esa espalda tan bonita.

Cuando ambas mujeres ya tenían el cabello limpio y la piel perfumada, se dirigieron a la bañera con sus hijas que las esperaban ansiosas! En particular Ruby se acomodo en las piernas de Nico mientras apoyaba su cara en el cuello de su mamá.

Maki agarro de la menudita cintura que poseía Nico mientras con la otra mano le echaba agua en la espalda a Ruby, para luego mirar a Dia quien estaba un poco más alejada del cuadro de familia feliz.

En parte era porque a Dia le gustaba ver a Ruby tan feliz, tan desenvuelta que incluso llegaba a enrabiarse un poco. Sus papás reales podrían no haber sido tan cariñosos como lo eran Nico y Maki, pero de alguna manera sentía que a Ruby se le estaba olvidando demasiado rápido sus orígenes. O era acaso que ella seguía muy arraigada al hecho de que debía sentir orgullo por la familia Kurosawa? se sentía incluso tonta, porque mamá Maki tenía razón en ese sentido… Ellas eran de una familia adinerada de la ciudad de Numazu, y sin embargo murieron sus padres y esa "honorable" familia las habían botado como basura y las llevaron a la vida misma en Tokio. Cómo siquiera podía enojarse con Ruby por ser tan feliz ahora?! la pequeña se hundió un poco más en el agua que tenía un color rosa cristalino un poco más.

Definitivamente era ella quien debía poner en su cabeza lo siguiente, ella no era más una Kurosawa, su apellido era Nishikino ahora, y como tal tenía la importante misión de ser el orgullo de tan respetado apellido.

-Hija, si sigues arrugando tanto el ceño vas a terminar como Maki! -dijo riendo la mayor de cabellos negros tirando un poco de agua a su hija mayor, esta se irrito un poco más.

-Q-que estas queriendo decir?! -La pelirroja ahora frunció el ceño mientras apretaba un poco más la cintura de esa mujer mal hablada que tenía por esposa-

-Que ustedes dos viven enojadas! Dios, de ti lo creo pero Dia? ella es mi hija sabes? esperaría que sonriera más!

La pequeña de cabellos negros se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar aquello.

-Y que con eso? Te recuerdo que Dia es MI hija tambien y salio mas a mi. -indicaba la pelirroja posando su mano en su pecho con demasiado orgullosa de que su retoño mayor tuviera tantos rasgos a ella.

Ok, ahora si que se sentía abochornada entera. Ellas siquiera se acordaban de que ambas niñas no tenían parentesco genético con ellas? Al parecer era un punto que les encantaba pasar por alto. pero al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado bien como para recordarlo uno también… Ella desde que nació le explicaron que debía poner orgullosa a la familia… y ahora mismo, veía como sus madres discuten con total madurez "Dia salio mas a mi", ella sentía que no había hecho nada y sin embargo ellas, la hacían sentir asi de querida.

De manera poco sutil nuevamente sintió como la mojaban, volvió a fruncir el ceño, para darse cuenta que esta vez no había sido su mamá Nico, era Ruby quien le había empapado por completo.

-Veeen veeen! Dia está demasiado lejos de su familia!

Si, eso era cierto, estaba demasiado lejos. Se sentó junto a Maki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ahora si se dejaran tirarme agua? -

-Enojona y amargada, dios… porque me castigaste así! Nico nii debía darle a este mundo sonrisas! Eh fallado.

-Tan melodramática… ya note porque trabajas en un dorama.

-Ja ja! Que graciosa Maki, mira como me rio AJAJAJA UUH demasiado chistosa para este mundo!

-Te das cuenta Dia? Señorita sonrisas es una farsa, esta es tu madre.

-¡Entonces Dia si salió a las doos! Ruby descubrió el misterio!

Ambas mujeres empezaron a reírse, seguidas de la nombrada manzana de la discordia.

Aquella noche, luego de que Maki cerrara la puerta de la habitación junto con Nico, Dia reflexiona algo importante, algo que llevaba tiempo pensando, pero que hoy le había quedado más claro que nunca… no es necesario que una de ellas la diera a luz para ser su madres de verdad. No debía olvidar a sus padres reales claro, pero tampoco debía dejar de lado a quienes la veían como su hija y la hacían sentir feliz, querida y sobre todo valorada por ser ella.

Era genial ser parte de esta familia.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Holaaa cuando tiempoo! aqui eh regresado con un nuevo y rosado capitulo. Ahhh sere sincera, estaba escribiendo otra cosa para esta semana, onda lo que muchos me pidieron, la inclusion de otras musas. ¡juro que lo intenteeee! pero arrrgggg llegue a un punto en que todos los dias llegaba a mirar la pantalla ynada me salia! ; _ ; me frustro mucho, asiq ue saque otras de las ideas que tenia en mente y fluyo sola.**

 **Por que el agua de la bañera es rosa cristalina? En Japón tienen una facinación por los baños, y venden MUUUCHOS productos para que dicha lavor sea mas placentera. y algo queme gusto mucho cuando las vi, son bombas de color. literalmente son unas pastillas que hechas al agua y hace que el agua quede de color. lo encontre cool! y oye, estamos hablando de Nico, quien tiene la casa de mucho rosa, como no iba a querer bañarse en agua rosa con aroma a flores? jaa! la estan subestimando mucho ehh?!**

 **Debo de admitir que de todas maneras intentare darle un maldito fin al capitulo que tengo a medio escribir... en realidad es que me baja la inspiracion entonces, tengo ecrito capitulos que enserio, son como el 8, el 14 el 12 y asi xDDDDD menos los que realmente tengo que subir, soy un desastreeeee! perdonen a esta autora loca.**

 **Pd: Saludos a todos esa gente que le gusta agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo, los quiero mucho tambien. (?) que pierdan el tiempo leyendo mis ocurrencias es lindo, pero mas lindo seria si me dejaran un mensaje de que les parecio la cosa po! :'v**

 **pd2: un saludo a mi linda familia! A mi cuñida Alice (la que es experta el agarrarme las boobs!), a mi amante (hermana)Evi y a mis bellos hijos (sobrinos ) Maik y Rosa, les quiero aunque me odien (?)**

 **Pd final: Ya ya yo se que esto es spoiler, pero, ahi un capitulo donde Nico y Maki saldran en un programa de televisión, preguntandoles sobre sus hijas y todo ese drama. entonces habra una seccion donde los fans (osea ustedes) pueden preguntarle cosas a la pareja, MANDEN PREGUNTAAS! Asi como en la radio NozoEli *-*! apareceran en el capitulo, no es el proximo, ni el siguiente, de hecho esta haaarto mas adelante, pero, quiero desde ya mentalizarme y empezar a escribirlo si va tener las dudas o consultas de mi gente amada (l)**

 **Ya ya ahora si me viro (shiaaa!) buena semana, felicidad y prosperidaaad**


	6. Saliendo con las tias Rin y Hanayo

Si hablamos de la infancia, muchos podrán recordar buenos momentos, vivencias que uno le gustaría revivir y personas que nos gustarían estuvieran ahí con nosotros aun. Pues bien, Maki siempre recordaba su infancia por vivencias tristes, Sus padres jamás estaban en casa y todo aquello que ella amaba para sus padres no tenía valor alguno, y eso lo supo cuando ganó el segundo lugar en la competencia de piano… Ella siempre fue criada por los empleados de la casa y eso era algo que no quería que pasara con sus hijas.

Por otro lado Nico, también estaba de acuerdo con Maki en ese sentido, y es que quien cuidaría a las niñas con tanto amor como ellas? No, sencillamente no podía confiar en alguien externo que cuidara de ellas mientras ellas están ocupadas.

Ahora mismo Nico y Maki miraban a sus celulares sin saber que hacer… Nico tenía que asistir a un programa de tv por la Promoción del dorama que estaban grabando, mientras que Maki había sido llamada al hospital, era la única neurocirujana capas de la emergencia que había llegado. Llamaron a todos a quienes pudieron y nadie estaba disponible para cuidar a las niñas… ambas mujeres no sabían qué hacer.

Minutos antes, en otra vivienda ubicada en Akihabara, una pareja se encontraba discutiendo. Y estas eran Rin y Hanayo. Ambas chicas trabajaban rompiéndose el lomo en su restaurante. Les iba bastante bien y ya contaban con clientes frecuentes, tenían tanto flujo que incluso tenían dos empleados y sobre todo podían pasar juntas haciendo lo que les gustaba RAMEN Y ARROZ. bueno, también tenían más platos, pero esas eran las especialidades de la casa.

Ambas chicas esa tarde habían cerrado el negocio por un merecido descanso, una cita como las que tenían de adolescentes. Si bien Hanayo había rechazado a Maki cuando está las llamó, a Rin le había quedado dando vueltas el asunto.

-Heyy Kayochin… y… si dejamos la cita para la otra semana? Maki y Nico nos necesitan nya… -cabe destacar que aquel vicio lingüístico de Rin sólo salía frente a Hanayo y su círculo de amigas.

-E-estás segura? Planeamos este día tanto… hmm… pero a decir verdad también me sentí muy mal de rechazar a Maki y a Nico… ellas son nuestras amigas..

-Y si salimos con las niñas?! Que tanta diferencia podría ser?! Ooooh llamaré a Maki nya! Salir con mis sobrinaaas y Kayochiin~~~ -la sonrisa de Hanayo era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que su novia estaba de acuerdo con aquel plan, así que aventuró a llamar a Maki.

/Hola, Rin? Pasa algo?

-siii estábamos conversando con Kayochiin~ tráiganos a Día y Ruby, saldremos con ellas, qué te parece?! Al cine y luego a jugar nyaa! Pensábamos volver y hacer algo delicioso también!

/DE VERDAD?! graciaaas chicas, enserio son las mejores amigas del mundo! Las iremos a dejar en unos minutos.

-entonces nos vemos Maki~

Dando por terminada la llamada, Rin corto para sonreírle a su dulce Hanayo. la rubia sonreía dulcemente devuelta mientras ambas juntaron sus frentes un momento unidas de sus manos también.

-debería preparar algún refrigerio para cuando las niñas lleguen?

-Descuida Kayochin, creo que tenemos pudin en la nevera.

A Rin le encantaban los niños, pero por un momento recordó lo que pasó cuando conocieron a las niñas de Maki y Nico… La mayor parecía bastante fácil de llevar, sin embargo la menor le tenía fobia a algo… era a las arañas? aah! no lo recordaba en absoluto.

al cabo de una media hora, tocaron el timbre de su modesto departamento, de manera rápida Onigiri, el gato de ambas, llego hasta donde la rubia, Hanayo al abrir la puerta, pasaron unas medio alteradas Nico y Maki seguidas de sus versiones miniaturas fusionadas, o es que así les llamaba Rin! Era imposible no encontrarle la razón ¿verdad?

-GATITOOOO! -Onigiri salió corriendo de los brazos de Ruby.

-Hanayo Rinnn, muchas gracias chicaaas! En verdad estábamos deseperadaas -les abrazo Nico mientras ambas chicas se dejaban querer por su senpai.

-Nos imaginamos que estaban mal… asi que vayan! Nosotras cuidaremos de las pequeñas! ¿Ya están listas para pasar con sus tías nya?!

-Siiii! -respondía de manera animada Ruby mientras buscaba con la mirada al gato de pelaje blanco con manchas negras, mientras que Dia sencillamente se inclinaba para agradecer.

-Niñas, las reglas están claras? -pregunto Maki mirando a sus hijas de manera severa.

-No molestar a las tías, no pedirles cosas y no hacer escándalos. -contabilizó Dia con sus deditos mientras las iba diciendo.

-Perfecto! -La pelirroja se agacho hasta ambas abriendo sus brazos, las niñas se tiraron sobre ella dándole un abrazo a su madre. Rin y Hanayo no podía evitar sonreír enternecidas con esto.

-Mamá Nico las echara mucho de meeenos -se unió al abrazo la pelinegra también, dandole un beso en la cabeza a cada una de las niñas.

-Ruby quiere más besooos!

-Como decir que no~ -dicho aquello la pelinegra volvió a besar la cabeza de la menor.

-Nico, es hora de irnos! Tengo una operación de urgencia! -recordó Maki, ambas mujeres dieron un último adiós antes de salir corriendo al ascensor.

-Vaya, no sabía que Maki era taan cariñosa. -Dijo Rin de manera pausada mientras cerraba la puerta, y es que bueno, siempre era tan negativa al cariño, que se le hacía extraño verla a ella misma siendo la que iniciaba el contacto, ohhh, Maki está tan grande! la de cabellos naranja lloraba internamente de orgullo.

-N-no lo es? -preguntó Ruby un poco extrañada con el gatito por fin en sus brazos, desde que las conoció Maki y Nico siempre habían sido cariñosas… ¿acaso no eran así siempre?

-Hmm… V-veamos, Nico si es muy cariñosa… en cambio Maki es muy reacia a dar cariño en público o siquiera a sus amigas.

-Somos las mejores amigas de Maki en toooooodo el mundo! Y si recuerdo bien… me abrá dado unos cuantos abrazos en tooda la vida?! Se nota que ahora es madree…

-Oh claro, Mamá Maki me dijo que les pasara esto… -Dia se saco su mochila y buscando entre sus cosas y pillo el sobre, mamá Maki le había dicho que se los pasara a sus tias apenas ellas se fueran.

-Ehh? -cuando Hanayo lo abrió era una buena cantidad de dinero en billetes ¡Maki y Nico no debían haberse preocupado por eso! la castaña lo dejó encima del arrimo, pensaba devolverles cada peso a las chicas.

-Bien pensábamos partir a las tres a ver la pelicula ¿Les gusta My little Pony?

-Siii!

-BIEEEEEEN! Porque iremos a ver la ultima que salio nya!

-antes vamos a almorzar, qué cosas les gusta comer chicas?

-ah Ruby le gustan mucho las papas fritas y las papas dulces…

-el pudin y cualquier cosa que lleve té verde.

-¡Tenemos pudin!

El almuerzo según las niñas era rico. quizás no tan exquisito como la comida de mamá Nico, pero era bastante bueno a decir verdad. cuando las 4 estaban con el estómago lleno, Hanayo se percató que no si salían de la casa, no iban a llegar a tiempo para la película.

Hanayo decidió que un taxi y un poco del dinero que Maki y Nico habían dejado no sería tan mala idea.

Si bien My tittle pony era una serie de niños pequeños, Rin era súper fans desde chiquita, y ahora la veía con más gracia por alguna de las dobladoras de la serie. Sin embargo al llegar al cine se dieron cuenta de un detalle, estaba lleno de chicos también. Ruby se fue derechito a los brazos de Dia.

-OH… hmmm ¿Ruby? -Hanayo intento llamarla sin éxito alguno, seguía temblando en los brazos de Dia. -Rin… y si la llevas a los juegos un momento mientras compro las entradas?

-Ehh?! Y eso porque Kayochin!? como te voy a dejar sola? siempre que te dejo sola te acosan los chicos! Y Kayochin es de Rinnn!

-¡Rin! N-no… no digas eso tan fuerte… -la rubia se tapo las manos con vergüenza, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre que Rin decía cosas como esas su corazón se ponia a correr sin control- Recuerdas que Ruby le tiene miedo a los hombres?... mira como esta… -y en efecto, la pelinaranja al mirar a la pelirroja mas pequeñita estaba temblando y su hermana mayor le hacia cariño en el pelo… valla, hombres, arañas, ambas cosas eran igual de feas a los ojos de Rin (Mejor dicho, cualquier cosa que no sea Hanayo era poco llamativo para ella, pero es otra cosa.).

-Y si las entradas las compro yo y tu las llevas a los juegos que estan mas alla? las ire a buscar ahi ¿Si?

-De acuerdo…

De esa manera ambas niñas y la mujer rubia de lentes caminaron hasta la sala de arcade que estaba a algunas tiendas de distancia… pero… hicieron un pequeño desvío. Ay estaba la tienda de Idols!, tanto Hanayo como Ruby corrieron a dicho sitio y se pusieron a mirar juntas todas las idolas presentes en la mercancía expuesta, incluso, se sorprendieron al encontrar junto al stand de Nico el Stand de M's, aun lo tenia levantado!?

-K-koizumi-san? -Hanayo se dio vuelta para encontrar a la encargada de la tienda, la cual se animó mucho al ver a una de las Musas después de tanto tiempo-

-Como a estado? emm… veo que aún tienen cosas de M's ¿por quee? Digo… si se puede saber…

-Después de que Yazawa Nico y Nishikino Maki oficializaron su relación mucha gente llegó a tienda buscando cosas de ustedes… incluso me han hablado de que se les hace mucha ilusión a sus fans volver a verlas en un concierto, como reunirse después de 10 años y todo eso, ¿No le parece una idea fenomenal?

Las niñas, querían en sus manos un muñeco de sus madres cada una, miraban atentas a lo que decía la señora ¿sus madres en un concierto… juntas!? eso había captado mucho su atención.

-Seria fabuloso! P-pero, con lo ocupada que estamos todas, dudo que algo así pudiera pasar… pero insisto, me a dado una ilusión muy grande sus palabras también…

-Ruby quiere ver a su mamá Nico y a mamá Maki cantando juntas… -pronunció la pequeña, mientras se agarraba de la pierna de Hanayo, entonces recién la encargada miro a las niñas que venían con la , los peluche que llevaban… sus facciones… ¡NO PUEDE SER...!

-S-son…. son…. son hijas de Maki y Nico!? -pronunció impresionada, mientras le temblaban las manos y buscaba su celular, necesitaba sacarle una foto…

-Mucho gusto, somos Nishikino Dia y Ruby. -saludo cortésmente la mayor, haciendo que la señora se sonrojara, dios, esas niñas eran oro puro, de grandes de seguro serian unas School Idols tan fantásticas como sus madres…

-L-les puedo tomar una foto? -pregunto a Hanayo, quien negó de inmediato.

-N-NO! o-o sea si, pero por favor no lo suba a ningún sitio… no puede hacerse público que Nico es mamá…

-Y por qué no? -incluso las niñas miraron a Hanayo con el ceño fruncido… porque?!

-E-es que ellas aun no lo hacen público tampoco… creo que si lo publicara, les estaría faltando seriamente el respeto… cuando ellas estén listas, serán capaz de informarle al mundo entero que son una familia… no cree?

-Entiendo.. -si, lo que decía Hanayo era sumamente comprensible.

-Tia Hanayoo… R-ruby quiere a mamá Nico -le dijo la pequeña extendiendo el peluche de su ex. compañera de banda, la mismo tiempo que Dia la mirada con una Maki de felpa en los brazos-

-De acuerdo niñas, llevemoslas… quieren algo más? -pregunto y al parecer fue mala idea porque a Ruby se le iluminaron los ojos.

De todas maneras salieron de la tienda solo con la NicoMaki de felpa.

Luego se dirigieron a los arcade, directamente a las maquinas de peluches. Ay después de varios intentos, Dia salio con 14 gatitos de peluche distintos y por supuesto, le dejo decidir a Hanayo cuales quería de regalo por haberlas invitado a salir. La rubia solo decidió quedarse un gatito naranja con franjas. Ahora tenía una Rin para colgar de su cartera.

También las tres salieron con pijamas Kigurumis nuevos! ¡Pero para sacarlos fue más difícil que con los gatos! Hanayo por fin entendió por que Maki le había dejado ese sobre a las niñas.

Cuando ya empezaban a mirar cómo la gente bailaba en los juegos de DDR Rin llegó corriendo con los boletos en mano. Hanayo en todo el tiempo que estaba con las niñas, había estado pensando la manera de que Ruby pudiera entrar a la sala sin que le entre miedo, por lo que cuando entraron al cine Hanayo la tomó en brazos y Ruby acomodo su cara en el cuello de la mayor, escondiendo así su mirada de aquello que le causaba tanto temor. Un poco mas atras Rin y Dia las seguían de manera tranquila. Con la luz completamente negra, la más pequeña pudo olvidar que la sala estaba infestada de tipos y se dispuso a solo disfrutar de la animación, hasta que habló cierta Pony de pelaje naranja… ¡Era su mamá Nico!, la menor observó a Dia quien también la miro impresionada, entonces ambas pequeñas miraron a su Tia Rin y ellas solo les asentía con la cabeza ¡Era mamá!

La película de aventuras de esas 6 amigas pony se había transformado en todo un placer y diversión.

-R-ruby aún no puede creer que Applejack tenga la voz de mamá!

-Ufff, Nico no se como le da el tiempo para cantar, bailar, actuar y hacer voces! Yo con suerte tengo un restaurant y siento que no tengo tiempo para nada!

-Es que mami Nico es una suuuper mamá!

-verdad que si? Maki tambiien!

-Ella salva vidas, ella mejora la calidad de vida de las personas, mamá Maki es muuy admirable también.

-Kayochiin… es mi idea o estas diablillas tienen su mamá favorita?

-R-rin! No digas esas cosas! C-claro que uno siempre admira mas alguien siempre… Yo siempre admire a mi mamá… su Arroz blanco es algo fuera de este mundo… -con aquello, a la rubia se le hacía agua la boca, aah~ había aprendido de la mejor...

Rin negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía con las niñas de la mano, ahora camino a casa. Esperaba que las chicas no se demorarán tanto en llegar porque no sabía muy bien cómo mantener entretenidas a las niñas.

Pero muy distante a lo que pudo pensar, Ruby le gustaban las Idols y con eso se ganó horas de ver vídeos con Hanayo y Dia (a la cual no le gusta tanto pero a falta de que hacer, no había algo mejor)

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron de noche, cansadas las niñas dormían plácidamente en la pieza de sus amigas, se les hizo bastante gracia ver los peluches de ellas en sus brazos y el gato acurrucado con ellas.

-se portaron bien? -preguntaba Maki, mientras Nico se acercaba a la cama y acariciaba la cabeza de ambas niñas.

-pfff son como una foto, Kayochin también tiene una nueva compañera fan de las idols! Hoy estuvo muy contenta.

-que suerte tiene Nico si tuviera una hija amaría que adorara a las idols con tanta pasión como lo hace Ruby.

-Es mi hija, obvio que tenía que ser así. -decía con total orgullo mientras sonreía hacia los pequeños cuerpos y los mecía un poco-yaaa niñas, despierteeen~

Poco a poco Dia fue despertando y abrazó a su mamá, tendía a ser bien cariñosa en la mañana cuando estaba semi consciente, en cambio reacción de Ruby fue acomodarse en el regazo de Nico para dormir más cómoda.

-Estas niñas no tienen remedio, moou, Ruby? -la pelirroja la meció sólo un poco más fuerte ganándose el ceño fruncido de la menor- te llevo e brazos? -fue lo único que se ocurrió decir para obtener la atención de la pelirroja más pequeña, pero terminó por tomarla ella, si no lo hacían no iban a salir nunca de ahí y sentía que ya había importunado mucho en la vida de sus mejores amigas.

-enserio chicas, nos salvaron la vida, mucho! Si alguna vez necesitan algo nunca duden en pedirlo.

-aahhh descuiden, descuiden! Para nosotras también fue muy divertido pasarlo con las niñas!

-Maki, te parece si la otra semana venimos a comer al restaurante de las chicas? Eh estado extrañando en súper RAMEN legendario de Rin.

-Tu si que sabes de gustos nyaa! -la pelinaranja se abalanzaba a los brazos de Nico, atrapándola cuando esta estaba a punto de huir como antaño, habían cosas que no importaba el tiempo, jamás dejarían de ser así.

Cuando Rin y Hanayo las vieron irse, no podían sentirse más contentas por todo lo que habían logrado sus mejores amigas, se sentían felices por ellas y por qué todo ahora en sus vidas fuera positivo.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Y ahora todo el mundo sabe que decidi escribir a las unicas musas de las que mas me cuesta escribir (?) hay que vivir la vida al limite señoresss xDDD**

 **bueno, personalmente eh estado super mal, proglemas en el trabajo y algunos de indole familiar :'( una persona sumamente importante para mi ya no esta entre nosotros y nisiquiera puedo ir a velarle. Abuelito lindo te recordare por siempre.. tengo mucha pena pero bueno que se le va a hacer :c fngjkdbjfd**

 **Por que decidieron ir a ver la pelicula de MLP, pues es que esta autora ama AMA con su alma a las ponys jdbjhsbdfhvsfd y aaah cuando me di cuenta que mi pony favorita y mi musa favorita compartian seiyuu me enamore aun mas de ambas, y de Soramaru. totalmente in love por ellas tres. Dioses, asiq ue la idea de Nico Seiyuu se me vino y pummm!**

 **eso, necesito amor y animo, :'((( Y recuerden, si leen mi fic y no me dejan un mensaje, es como llegar, agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo, eso no se haceeeee! el capitulo anterior espere mensajitos para animarme a escribir algo y ahi me quede con todas las ganas de saber sus opiniones :(((jkbvfhdbhjfd**

 **cuidense y que tengan buena semana**


	7. Una tarea agridulce

Dia llevaba contado los suspiros aquella mañana, iba en el número 15 y seguramente irían en aumento. Y es que por más que pensara no sabía qué hacer.

Aquella mañana como todos los días la llevó su mamá Maki a la escuela junto con mamá Nico y Ruby, en el auto besaron sus mejillas y se fueron viendo a sus mamás dentro del auto rojo, bien. Luego durante la segunda hora de clase es que su cerebro no le dio más. La profesora estaba pidiendo que hicieran para la clase de la otra semana una presentación sobre el oficio de su padre. DE SU PADREEEE! La pobre chica realmente sabía que hacer… porque enserio ella no quería hablar de sus padres biológicos… porque ya no están. Además, padre? Ella no tenía un padre ahora, tenía dos madres.

Acaso debía presentar sobre alguna de ellas tratándola como hombre? No era justo, sin embargo también pensó en los patrones de comportamiento, y en ese caso quien encajaba como el rol de "padre" vendría siendo mamá Maki, no? Ella era quien ponía las reglas en casa, la que manejaba el auto y la que las reprendía si algo hacían mal o les daba dinero a escondidas de mamá Nico… eso contaba como papá? Ahora que lo pensaba, no era para nada masculina y no tenían ningún comportamiento que le hiciera pensar en ella como papá exceptuando el ser severa… no era para nada justo exponer de ella como el papá entonces! Y si hacia eso y Maki se sentía dañada?

Incluso ese dia cuando llego a casa junto a su hermana y sus madres no paro de mirar a Maki. Estaba muy confundida. Y así fue hasta que las llevaron a dormir.

Por otro lado, Maki si se había dado cuenta de el extraño comportamiento de su primogénita, eh incluso le daba un pequeño escalofrío, se sentía como…

-Cutie panther watashiii Doko demo ikuyoo~ -Nico venía tarareando aquella canción de antaño, a Nico le gustaba molestar a Maki con eso, porque no era broma, cuando estaban en la escuela de manera involuntaria Maki solía acechar a Nico como toda una pantera detrás de una coneja…una muy linda coneja. Nico podría estar cruzando un pasillo y pumm misteriosamente Maki siempre estaba por hay cerca de ella, mirándola- honey, dime que se siente ser acechada?

-Q-que? Aah Nico, siempre dices cosas sin sentido… -Maki hace segundos se encontraba sola en su despacho cuando su impetuosa mujer entró cantando la famosa canción de BiBi. Además, la de cabellos negros se sentó campante en su regazo abrazando su cuello, aah! A Nico como le gusta jugar con su paciencia…

-parece que tenemos una pantera pequeñita, no te parece adorable? Espera… por que sera que te mira a ti? Nico es la Idol número 1 del universo! -y aquello lo terminó diciendo con un pequeño puchero, no era justo.

-tal vez algo la está inquietando, debería ir a hablar con ella? Realmente ahora mismo no quiero moverme de aquí… -diciendo aquello sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Nico, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor, oliendo aquel aroma de flores tan típico en Nico.

Sintió como la mujer se acomodaba sobre su cabeza y Maki deseo quedarse así por siempre, sencillamente abrazando a Nico, por segundos se sintió como cuando tenia 15 y sus hormonas estaban totalmente revolucionadas por la idol, cuando se declararon, Maki recordaba fue en un parque, primero discutían sobre el futuro de U's y luego sobre ellas mismas, después de discutir y temblando, Nico se sentó en su regazo y ella se acomodó, tal cual como ahora, era como si en un suspiro 10 años habían pasado y claramente nada había cambiado.

-estás pensando en lo mismo cierto?-

-específica

-no seas densa Maki, cuando te me declaraste…

-si… pensaba en eso justo ahora… -se revolvió un poco más en el hombro de la mayor, ahh! Totalmente descubierta!

-gracias Maki… por todo… si no me lo hubieras dicho en aquel entonces… creo que me hubiera ido de la escuela y te amaría hasta hoy pero en secreto… yo no era capaz de decir que estaba totalmente enamorada de ti.. Tenía tanto miedo! Nico no hubiera soportado la tristeza se ser rechazada por Maki…

-N-no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas…! Aah, maldición Nico… -la menor se escondió aún más en el hombro de su mujer, sentía su estómago con un enjambre de avispas a toda potencia, la seguiría amando en secreto?! Aahhh! Que acaso ella cree que hubiera estado con alguien más? Maki en aquellos años pensaba que si no estaba con Nico su futuro sería lleno de gatos. -menos mal… que no fue así, yo pude haberte perdido también… pero de todas maneras quería arriesgarme por lo único que había deseado en mi vida además de tocar el piano.

-M-maki… -ahora era el turno de la mayor de sentirte totalmente nerviosa.

Sin embargo toda la magia del recuerdo se fue cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse, Dia las quedó mirando un segundo para luego sentarse en la silla del frente del escritorio de Maki, mirándolas a ambas.

-Madres, me dieron una tarea y no se que hacer… siento que si la hago les estaría faltando el respeto.

-ehh?! -ambas mujeres se impresionaron de lo que dijo la pequeña y sobre todo de que estaban en una posición comprometedora y Dia parecía no inmutarse. De todas maneras Nico se paró del regazo de Maki y fue por otra silla para sentarse junto a ella, el tema pintaba a seriedad.

-y cual es tu tarea? Pregunto Maki mientras apoyaba los brazos en su escritorio.

-tengo que hacer una presentación sobre el oficio de mi padre… pero yo no lo tengo.

-pero puedes hablar sobre alguna de nosotras no? -

-ese es el problema! No considero que alguna de las dos sea consideraba como padre, ambas son muy femeninas y creo que sería una falta de respeto para la que fuera mi presentación.

-bueno y en el supuesto caso que lo hicieras… cual de las dos es papá? -que?! Nico observó a Maki con asombro por su pregunta-

-pues a Mamá Maki…

-escuchaste eso Nico? - Y si, muy a lo que Dia podía pensar Maki Estaba sonriendo orgullosa, ella pensó que se iba a insultar!-

-Que? Piensas que te tengo envidia? Pff para que lo sepas, también siempre nos vi como que tu eras el papá y yo era la mamá de las niñas.

-No… no se sienten ofendidas? -preguntó Dia, mientras miraba como ambas se miraban a punto de ponerse a pelear y vaya a saber ahora por qué.

-Eh? No descuida… me sentiría muy orgullosa de ser el objeto de tu presentación hija…

-pero yo pensé…

-ser una figura paterna para ti no me ofende, además también nos aclaraste que encuentras que ambas para ti tenemos el género bien marcado. Sólo que en un modelo tradicional familiar yo me veo como la cabeza de la familia, eso me hace sentir orgullosa hija, descuida.

-eehhh! Maki es todo un Dilf entonces? O una milf?

-ehh?! Nico esta Dia presente! No tienes caso sabes?! No tienes casoo! -totalmente trastornada con el comentario de su esposa salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua.

-que era lo que acabas de decir mamá?- Día sólo vio a mamá Maki irse y a mamá Nico muerta de la risa, a veces el dialecto adulto la tenían sin cuidado.

-es una broma interna hijita, descuida. Pero ahora me surgió la duda, que piensas decir de Maki?

-Que la admiro mucho, que es una doctora muy famosa, que nuestra familia es dueña del hospital Nishikino y que mamá es neurocirujana, y que salva un montón de vidas a diario, que es genial en lo que hace y que quiere a su familia.

-suena mucho como Maki, de seguro te sacarás un 100! AAAHHH Dia, ya es tarde,quieres que mamá te valla a dejar a la cama? -Nico se levantó de la silla para ir a abrazar su hija mayor, aahh nunca paraba de mirar a Dia, no era bonita? Era tan similar a Maki, pero tan similar a ella también! Estaba enamorada de sus dos

Hijas.

-b-bueno… -mamá Nico era demasiado cariñosa y eso le ponía nerviosa, siempre fue criada con dureza y ahora era llenada de abrazos, era un contraste bien fuerte.

Sin más, aquella noche la pequeña pantera se durmió un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

La semana pasó sin nuevas preocupaciones para Día, hasta el día de la presentación.

Ella no era la primera en la lista y eso la relajaba, porque tampoco es como que quisiera salir primero ni nada, de hecho estaba sumamente nerviosa por la bomba que estaba a punto de detonar.

-Nishikino Dia, pasa adelante por favor.

La pequeña de cabello negro tomó su mochila y sacó una bata y un estetoscopio y se lo coloco antes de ir hacia adelante con la fotografía de su madre en las manos y respirar con profundidad.

-Buenas tardes compañeras, mi nombre es Nishikino Dia y hablaré sobre mi padre, Nishikino Maki. Bueno, en realidad es mi mamá también.

-mamá soltera? -preguntó la profesora queriendo entender a qué se refería la pequeña.

-No, yo tengo dos mamás. -y el bullicio se armó en toda la clase, la profesora un poco nerviosa le pidió que continuara. -yo se que mi familia no es típica, bajo ningún sentido… tengo dos madres pero decidí hablar de Mamá Maki, ella es neurocirujana.

-Y por qué decidiste hablar de ella?- Preguntó la profesora más curiosa que otra cosa-

-si bien tengo dos mamás, una cumple el rol de padre sin dejar de ser femenina ni nada, mis dos mamás son muy lindas. Pero Mamá Maki es la cabeza del hogar, la que pone el orden y las reglas, por eso pensé que era la más indicada… yo la admiro mucho. Ella salva vidas todo el tiempo y es muy buena, es demasiado llevada con el trabajo, incluso a veces lleva trabajo a casa porque no puede descansar sin saber que hizo todo lo posible por sus pacientes y mejorar sus vidas… ella es cariñosa conmigo y con mi hermana, cuando me siento mal, es la primera que llega a reconfortarme. cuando sea grande quiero ser tan buena como ella, quiero que se sienta orgullosa que yo sea su hija.

-p-pero si tienes dos mamás, quién es tu otra mamá? -preguntó una de sus compañeras muy inquieta, la foto que Día sostenía se le hacía familiar-

-mi otra madre se llama Yazawa Nico.

Y el bullicio no se hizo esperar, SI ERA LA MAKI QUE VEÍAN EN LA TELE A VECES JUNTO A LA IDOL, DIA ERA SU HIJA?! DESDE CUANDO?! QUEE?! -la profesora pidió orden en la sala.

-ok ok muy bien Día ve a tu asiento, Matsumoto kotoko por favor.

El resto del día pasó horrible, sus compañeras en vez de no dejarla en paz porque sus madres eran famosas, no le creyeron y la molestaron el Dia entero, después del recreo incluso se hizo el rumor por todo el colegio y ahora no sólo la molestaban a ella, molestaban a Ruby también. Día sólo quería irse a casa y no volver al colegio, incluso en el baño le pegaron un empujón por "mentirosa"

A la salida del colegio, ambas niñas de la mano corrían de las burlas, esperando ver el auto negro del señor Yamada y a su abuelita en el interior, sin embargo vieron el auto rojo de su mamá Maki.

-Ooooyyy niñas, por aquí! -la inconfundible voz de Yazawa Nico se escuchó por todo el patio, muchas alumnas se fueron a ver qué pasaba-

-MAMAAAAÁ! -Ruby se lanzó a los brazos de Nico, mientras por fin se ponía a llorar, alarmada, Maki se bajó del auto también, viendo a Dia que se aferraba a su muslo derecho, ambas mujeres se miraron y no sabían qué hacer-

-N-niñas que pasoo?-

-Yo tuve que exponer de mamá Maki como les dije… y a las dos nos intimidaron por creernos mentirosas…

-QUIEN FUE?! DIME AHORA MISMO QUIEN FUE?! -Hasta Nico miraba impresionada como Maki gritaba, estaba roja entera de la rabia que sentía, todas las alumnas que miraban el episodio miraban hacia abajo con vergüenza, más de alguna fue las que molestó a Día y a Ruby. Cómo era posible que fueran hijas de las mujeres que salían en la televisión?

Alarmadas por lo sucedido, una de las inspectoras del establecimiento fue a la puerta principal encontrándose con Nico y Maki entrando a la escuela con las niñas de las manos.

-les puedo ayudar en algo señoras?

-que si me puede ayudar? No ayudaron a mis hijas en todo el día, las molestaron! Mire cómo están! Nunca las había visto tan asustadas, a ellas las debieron ayudar, donde estaban ustedes?

-señora Nishikino por favor tranquila vamos a la oficina a hablarlo en privado.

Enojada total de todas maneras siguió a la señora en silencio, vaya sorpresa, ella que quería ir a buscar a sus hijas con su señora para saber cómo les fue en la presentación y después salir todas juntas y se pillaba esto, estaba enojada, frustrada y sobre todo dolida, por lo que tuvieron que pasar sus niñas.

Después de ese incidente, el colegio pidió disculpa a las enojadas madres y sobre todo a las niñas, pero de todas maneras al día siguiente varias niñas se acercaron a pedir disculpas por su error.

Por ahora las aguas estaban más calmadas…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Heyy no todo podía ser color de rosa, no? Espero que todo más adelante se solucione. O quizás no? De aquí en adelante se viene el drama señoressss :)! Naaa si también se vienen capítulos bien rosados.**

 **Bueno, con en unos capítulos anteriores me ignoraron volveré a hacer la pregunta, en algunos capítulos más adelante Nico y Maki estarán en un programa por una entrevista, ustedes como público de dicho programa que preguntas les harían a Nico y a Maki? Esperaré las preguntas para hacer un capitulo con dicho contenido así que envíen sus preguntas (L)**

 **Ya estoy un poco mejor, un poco, ayer por accidente me quemé la mano derecha pero ya está mucho mejor así que descuiden Kone tiene energías para más capítulos.**

 **Hasta ahora todos mis capítulos son autoconcluyentes pero desde aquí en adelante no, todos estarán conectados entre sí por un buen rato, espero que eso les guste. Y también se viene más parejitaas y sobre todo lo que me han preguntado mucho, Hanamaru será adoptada por alguna a pareja de las musas? si. Quienes? Espero sus opiniones, sólo puedo decir de qué hasta ahora en los comentarios sólo una persona le acertó fkkfkf xDD sólo unaaaa! Espero saber sus opiniones ahora.**

 **Nos vemos gente y recuerden, leer mi fanfic y no dejarme un review es como ir agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo ;-; oye no pooo :'( eso no se hace.**

 **Pd: si, lo de la pantera y la coneja fue mero placer de hacer una pequeña referencia a Wild Stars de Tavis, no se si lees mi historia linda, pero se ser así, *-* continua sho te amoooo.**

 **Pd2: si, Nico se refería a Milf por el término americano "mom I'd like to Fuck" o en español "madre que me quiero follar" un Dilf es lo mismo pero la version másculina "dady I'd like to fuck" xD por eso Maki salió toda desesperada a tomar agua, Nico si que le gusta jugar con fuego aahh?**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima actualización, saludooos**


	8. De compras y otras cosas

Las ocupantes del Micra elle se bajaron de manera campante en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. ellas tenían una sagrada misión, ir a hacer las compras del mes.

Para ello Maki el día anterior con Nico habían hecho una lista con todo lo que debían adquirir, y es que en la ocupada vida de ambas eran súper pocos los momentos en que podían darse el tiempo de las compras. Incluso Nico estaba ahora mismo en una sesión de fotos y no había podido asistir, pero para eso estaban Maki, Dia y Ruby para salvar el día.

Entraron en Japun porque era la favorita de Maki, era la tienda departamental más grande en Shibuya y contaba con algunas tiendas que eran exclusivas. Su bella Shibuya era la cuna de la moda y las tendencias en Japón y bueno ellas eran la mejor IDOL de Japón y la Doctora más destacada de su hospital, y se vestían a la altura de lo que habían escalado en esta vida.

Pero Maki estaba media complicada, porque uno de los encargos de Nico fue "comprarle ropa hermosa a las niñas" ella siempre tuvo buen gusto para la ropa, pero si se trataba de las niñas la cosa se podía más difícil.

Respiro profundo antes de entrar primeramente a cumplir con su lista del supermercado. Más adelante podría perder la cabeza en vestidos. Después de tantos años con Nico algo se le debió haber pegado no? Miro a las niñas un momento antes de tomar el carro y dirigirse dentro del recinto, yendo a buscar los alimentos que sabía le gustaba usar a su señora.

Nico era sumamente orgullosa con cada cosa que hiciera y si le salían bien no había como bajarla de ese pedestal, como por ejemplo con la cocina. La mujer era muy buena cocinando y le gustaba hacerlo resaltar, incluso le gustaba comprar finos productos para que su comida fuera igual o mejor que en un restaurante o el chef de la casa de sus padres. Y eso era mucho decir. Pero bueno, no es como que a ella le molestara ese lado de Nico ni nada, es más, realmente le gustaba ser mimada por la mujer de cabellos negros.

-mamaá, puede Ruby llevar galletas con chispas?

-haber, déjame verlas -diciendo aquello la pequeña le entregó el paquete a la pelirroja mayor, esta empezó a observar la tabla nutricional del producto con cuidado, no deseaba que más adelante las pequeñas tuvieran alguna enfermedad por su descuido -puedes llevarlas siempre y cuando comas en pequeñas cantidades o te enfermaras del estómago. Dia tú también quieres llevar algunas cosas?

-puedo?

-vayan a buscar cosas que les gusten, pero tengan en cuenta que no comerán todo de un golpe, entendido?

-Siiiii!

La mujer persiguió a sus hijas empujando el carro delante de ella distraídamente, era su idea o las niñas estaban más grandes? Maki suspiro mientras sonreía un poco nostálgica, hace no mucho tenía que hacer estas cosas sola si Nico no andaba en otra región o país, y ahora veía cómo ambas niñas corrían, le mostraban cosas y le pedían su aprobación.

-segura que sólo llevarás ese pudin? Trae más para que tengas para otros días Dia -

Como se encontraba con su mirada fija en las pequeñas, sin querer chocó con un carro delante suyo, se dispuso a pedir las disculpas necesarias pero, ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar la sorpresa.

-M-maki… eres tú?

-Omine?!

No podía ser cierto, era Omineee! Su primera amiga. La primera chica por sintió algo (pero ella fue consciente de eso mucho después de alejarse de su amiga) dios mío era Omine! Desde que la chica se fue al internado que no la había visto!

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad… -la mujer corrió a tomar las manos de Maki y apretarlas con fuerza… sus rezos habían surtido efecto, por fin estaba junto a Maki nuevamente.

-N-no digas esas cosas Omine…

-Dime Mako de una vez mujeeer! No te morderé por hacerlo ni nada…

Maki no pudo evitar reírse a ese comentario, mientras no dejaba a su amiga, se veía tan madura, podia recordar como si fuera ayer todo lo que pasaron juntas en preparatoria.

-mamá quién es ella? -Día venía de la mano con Ruby mientras cargaban algunas golosinas y miraban algo curiosas la escena, mamá estaba demasiado contenta y eso era raro.

-niñaaas! Ooh esos modales, sean cordiales con mi amiga Omine Mako - la mujer no podía caer en el asombro, Maki tenía dos hijas?! Ósea que era casada? Pero no veía ninguna argolla o algo, Maki incluso se veía bastante bien para haber parido dos niñas, pero el parentesco era innegable.

-woow! Así que te casaste? Mujeeeeeer dime tus secretos para cuando sea madre, quiero estar tan regia como tú.

-Si, es una muy larga historia, pero enserio no tengo ningún secreto.

-puedo asegurarte que ninguna mujer se ve tan bella después de dar a luz dos hijas.

Las niñas se quedaron mirando un poco impresionadas, enserio ella creía que eran hijas de deberás? Oh qué Maki las había tenido. Se rieron bajito por eso.

-no has visto a mi suegra, es un mujer hermosa, vital y parece de 20 años y a su haber tiene 4 hijos, es mi Ídola.

Luego de eso siguieron conversando, hasta que Maki se dio cuenta del detalle que estaban aún en el súper, que tonta, invito a Omine a comer a la casa, pagaron lo que llevaba en el carro y Omine olvido por completo sus compras y se fue con Maki y las niñas.

La tarde se la pasaron en recuerdos y conversando de cuánto Maki se habían perdido de la vida de Omine. El internado privado y lujoso, las giras a otras partes del mundo, estudiar en el Europa y todo eso.

Maki se puso a pensar en su época de preparatoria, en aquel tiempo ella envidiaba de Omine, ella iría al Instituto que siempre quizo mientras ella ía a la pública, vieja y modesta otononizaka. Pero si hubiera tenido la suerte de estar en de Omine,sería tan feliz como lo había sido desde que entró en Otonoki? El destino era sabio de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-Mamá, Ruby ya tiene hambre, prepararás la cena?-

-tienes razón! De que tienes hambre Mako?

Ruby, extrañamente se sintió sumamente incómoda, mamá Maki llevaba ignorándolas desde que se pilló con esa mujer, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-recuerdo que en la escuela cocinabas muy mal, sigues así?

-te miento o te soy sincera?

-mentira que aún quemas el cereal con leche?! Aah Maki, ven pasame un mandil, te enseñaré un plato que aprendí a cocinar mientras estuve en París.

En la cocina sólo había dos mandiles, el de ella de color rojo y el de Nico, se colocó el suyo y le paso el rosado a Mako, y ambas pusieron manos a la obra con ese coq au vin que Mako pretendía enseñarle a Maki.

Por otro lado Nico venía llegando a casa, venía con un pesado bolso, había tenido ensayo y luego sesión de fotos, se sentía mal, incluso su asistente Chizuru le había puesto parches para los músculos. Quería los brazos de Maki ahora ya.

Pero apenas llegó, sus hijas vinieron a recibirla de lama cara, alegando que mamá Maki las había ignorado la tarde completo por estar una amiga, una tal Mako, de donde mierda había salido esta tal Mako?! Nico no recordaba a ninguna sujeta con las características que las niñas describen.

Como en antaño, se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, pillando a Maki tomada de la mano con una mujerzuela que ni en pelea de perros había visto y la muy descarada usaba SU mandil. Afirmar que le hervía la sangre era decir poco. Pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que sus crecientes celos, decidió espiar un poco más.

Pero de un momento a otro Ruby entró a la cocina de manera estrepitosa, dejando a Nico al descubierto al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mamá Makii, mamk Nico llegó! Bésala!

-Moou Ruuuby! -la pelirroja soltó a su amiga un poco avergonzada de las palabras de la pelirroja más pequeña, para luego acercarse a Nico, es decir estaba Mako hay, no pensaba besar a Nico pero si saludarla.

-M-maki… Que significa esto? -la pelirroja se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga- eres lesbiana? Pensé que tenías marido…

-Ah? Acaso no sabías que es Mi esposa? -Nico estaba cabreada, primero está cualquiera estaba en su cocina, tomándole las manos a su esposa y ahora tambien le pedía explicaciones? Que mierda estaba pasando aquí.

-no lo dije? Pff perdón, como todo el mundo sabe que estamos casadas olvido decirlo ía del tiempo. ella es Nishikino Nico, mi esposa. Nico ella es Omine Mako, recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

-encantada de conocer una amiga de Maki- ooh, apenas escuchó eso Nico sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el útero, claro que sabía quién era Omine, maldición.

Omine estaba totalmente perdida, es decir, desde cuando Maki era homosexual? Cómo es que estaba casada y tenía dos hijas y ahora que miraba a las niñas eran idénticas a ellas, exceptuando los ojos, clarooooo debió ser inseminación artificial! Todo estaba teniendo un poco de sentido en su cabeza…. Pero por más que miraba a Nico no sabía de dónde la había visto…. DIOSES SI, ERA LA CHICA QUE SALIA EN LA TELE Y LAS REVISTAS!

-El gusto es mío… aah, vaya, estoy realmente sorprendida Maki!

Pero a pesar de que Maki había dicho que era su esposa no podía de dejar de sentir que sobraba. Finalmente se escudo diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y que iría a su cuarto a descansar antes de la cena.

Maki conocía perfectamente a Nico y mentía, por lo que le dijo a Omine que la esperara un poco porque nico quizás necesitará una pastilla o algo y salió en busca de la linda mujer de cabellos negros.

En la alcoba matrimonial Nico caminaba de una esquina a otra con ataque de nervios, y es que nunca había visto a Maki tan feliz y peor, mirando a otra chica que no fuera ella, decir que estaba angustiada era poco.

-si te duele la cabeza porque no te recuestas?

-eh? Maki ve a atender a tu amiga, quieres? Estaba buscando las aspirinas.

-aja, toma. -le entrega en las manos una gira de pastillas y agua- ahora si me dirás qué sucede?

-te juró que nada sólo fue un día agotador y quería a Maki para que me mimara y está con otra, solamente estoy frustrada.

-puedo cumplir esa obligación más tarde…. Es decir, es mi responsabilidad no? -si no fuera porque Nico vio a Maki jugar con su pelo, hubiera interpretado esa frase como un "vete al carajo un rato" sonrió un poco al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Maki y se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura para abrazarla, demonios, le daba tanto miedo perderla… tembló un poquito en sus brazos.

-deseas que te traiga un té? -la pelirroja se dedicó a abrazar a la mujer de cabellos negros y acariciar su cabeza con su mentón-

-anda a atender a tu amiga Maki, esperaste tantos años para verla, no seas tonta pero te cobraré la palabra eh? Nico quiere que Maki después le compense toooooodo el tiempo perdido también.

-pff por quién me tomas? Sabes que soy una mujer de palabra. -diciendo aquello Maki soltó a Nico para ir a ver a Omine.

Nico decidió calmarse un poco. Ella sabía que Maki era medio idiota la mayoría del tiempo y quizás realmente estaba emocionada por su amiga y ella tenía ideas tontas. Con eso se calmó un poco y fue al baño a tomar la dichosa aspirina.

Lo malo de todo esto es que cuando llegó al comedor, Ruby seguía con su cara de pocos amigos. Ups, parece que una pequeñita aquí si era bastante celocita también.

-hija y Dia?

-está ayudando a mamá Maki en la cocina, en realidad dijo que quería ir porque le caía mal la señora Omine.

-somos tres contra uno al parecer -sonrió mientras tomaba en brazos a la pelirroja con cariño, mientras con una mano le ponía su típico gesto- Nico Nico nii Ruby debería sonreír para mami Nico!~ -

Como siempre la pequeña no podía evitar sonreír a los mimos de su mamá.

Para la cena el panorama no era tan distinto, básicamente Nico estaba atenta a si Ruby se manchaba la boca o si Día necesitaba algo porque Maki no dejaba de cuchichear con Omine, si a Nico se le había pasado el enojo, pues este volvió y con creces. Y esta insolente de Omine la tocaba muchoooo, la tipeja la tenía totalmente irritada porque incluso como que la ignoraba y si intentaba poner un tema oooh, los viajes de Omine eran mucho más interesantes. Como que su nombre era Nishikino Nico que está maldita no volvía a entrar a su casa!

Cuando dieron las 8 de la noche Nico le informó a Maki que iba a bañar a las niñas, la pelirroja miro la hora y si, correspondía, por lo que le dijo a Omine que iría a dejarla a casa. A dejarla?! Nico seguía mirando de mala gana al parcito de amigas con recelo.

-Mamaaaá bañate con nosotras! A Ruby le encanta estar con mamá~

-serviría para que te relajaras madre, te vez muy nerviosa.

-esa tipa me tenía los nervios de punta, es tan odiosa! No se como Maki me hablaba tantas maravillas de ella cuando estábamos en el Instituto!

-ya da igual mamá, Ruby no cree que quiera volver, verdad? -comentó la pequeña mirando a su hermana que sólo levantó los hombros, comos saber eso en realidad?

-ojalá cariño, ojalá. Uff! Creo que después de todo un baño no le haría mal a Nico~

-Siii siiii! Baño con mamaá!

Con esas diablillas era bastante difícil mantener un enojo realmente, eran buenas captando al parecer. Día sobretodo era muy metódica y estudiaba incluso el ambiente, awww que bello saber que tenía unas pequeñas aliadas en todo momento.

Al cabo de las 9 de la noche Maki llega a casa y pillo a Nico en la cocina, se sentó en la mesa que tenían en el medio.

-es genial no es así?! Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto en un día.

-que bueno. -ok… esa respuesta fue demasiado seca, Maki un poco malhumorada se acercó a la más bajita mirando que era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba limpiando su mandil con mucho esmero.

-Que estas haciendo? -ok la pregunta era demasiado obvia pero le parecía curioso que sólo limpiará su delantal.

-le sacó las infecciones.

-es en serio Nico?! -ahora estaba enojada, había estado tan feliz con su amiga de la infancia y Nico hacia esa odiocidad?!

-es enserio que? Dime, que? Te digo desde ya Maki y escucharme bien esa mujer no vuelve a entrar a mi casa me oíste? O la que saldrá será otra.

-me estas amenazando… -no era una pregunta era una afirmación.- que te esta pasando Nico?! Es mi amiga ella puede venir siempre que la invité! Es mi casa tambien, mooou pero que mujer tan problemática!

-A si?! Te lo diré más específico, vuelve a entrar y me voy maldición! Problemática?! Pues quédate con esa! Si tantos problemas te doy buscate otra, ella te miraba como si quisiera el puesto y sabes que?! Fue en mi cara!

-ella no me estaba coqueteando Nico…

-aaah si seguro y mis pechos son más grandes que los de nozomi ahora no?!

Maki se cabrío de todo, sencillamente se fue directo donde Nico y la arrinconó entre el lavaplatos y su cuerpo y la miró fijamente.

-dime, quien es mi esposa?

-Nico!

-entonces, si me gustara Omine como insinuas, no crees que la hubiera buscado cuando era menor? No, me dedique a estar contigo! Maldición Nico te pedí matrimonio porque estaba segura que te amaba y aún lo pienso, así que por favor saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza!

-P-pero Maki sonreía mucho, Maki se veía demasiado feliz… sabes siquiera el miedo que me da el pensar que puedo perderte?! Maki le pertenece a Nicooo, sólo y exclusivamente a Nico! -berrinchuda como ella sola incluso empezó a golpear con pequeños puños el pecho contrario-

-Si… -la pelirroja no soporto más los nervios, sencillamente se desplomó sobre su señora completamente avergonzada- Nico, si sabes que tu también eres tooooda mía verdad?

-pff, no es obvio?!

-entonces deja de ponerte celosa… paso ocupada sabes? Quise aprovechar el máximo hoy porque no se cuando la vuelva a ver, de seguro pronto viajará de nuevo y todo eso, cuando la pasé a dejar recordé que no le di mi tarjeta de presentación…

-tampoco se la darás, Maki si te digo que vi corazones en sus ojos es por algo! Hay mujeres que no entienden que las parejas son de dos sabias?

-pero para que pasara algo, tendría que poner de mi parte y no soy idiota Nico. -la pelirroja subió un poco su cabeza de la comodidad del cuello de Nico para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados- Puedo besarte?

-demonios Maki no, no puedes, hiciste que Nico sufriera! Estas totalmente castigada!

-EHHH?! C-como que castigada?

-ya escuchaste y bien claro, castigada, Nico no te dará besos ni abrazos hasta que vea que te arrepientes de tenerla angustiada! No más Nico Nico nii para ti.

Ok, ahora si que tenía suficiente motivo para no querer llevar nunca más a Omine a casa.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Holaa gentewe como están? Yo entre a estudiar diseño en vestuario y no me podido parar xD que las clases, los trabajos, mi trabajo, los pedidos de cosplay que me hicieron (llevo tres acumulados :'( ) sentí que jamas iba a terminar el capítulo.**

 **Si señores, Nico celosa de Omine. Tenía que hacerlo. para quien no sepa quién es Omine Mako, ella es un personaje de las novelas, espeficicante de la novela de Maki que como hablé, es su primera amiga real pero cuando Maki narrava sobre ella habían linelineas demasiado "fuertes" a mi parecer, sentí angustia por que Maki es demasiado arisca sin embargo para referirse a Omine ella es tan dulce y como que necesitada no se, es la sensación que me dio y no fue para nada buena y si no lo fue para mi me imagino cómo serían para Nico. Y este fue el resultado ;)**

 **Maki troll, nunca le aclaró a Omine que las niñas no son hijas de sangre xD fjf me hizo un poco de gracia escribir eso, ybes que bueno, me puse en su lugar y su adoptará un niño yo no andaria gritándole a los 4 vientos que lo adopte xD.**

 **Igual me da pena, deje a Omine como toda una hembra mala *inserte canción de gloria trevi aquí* pero quien sabe onda me a pasado un montón de veces que hay tipejas así, más en el L world por que como son pocas las muy putas quieren quitarte tu chica :( con mi ex uuufgg un monton de veces tenía que andar sacando chicas de encima de ella que le coqueteaban en mi cara y me daba una furia del demonio, Dios mueranse todas esas mujerzuelas.**

 **Oooh y gracias a Kuroimetz por toooodas tus preguntas, me han tenido muy pensativa por días xD**

 **esooooo no me agarren las tetas y salgan corriendo, dejenme sus opiniones y críticas del capítulo, me encanta leerles ;-;**


	9. capitulo extra: Feliz día mamás

La pequeña Ruby estaba en el salón de clases demasiado entusiasmada con la tarea que aquel viernes que la profesora les había puesto, hacerle un regalo a Mamá. Pero ella debía esforzarse el doble.

La profesora miró el dibujo con una sonrisa, si bien otra de sus compañeras de oficio no estaban muy de acuerdo con que la idol y la doctora fueran mamás, sin embargo ella lo encontraba adorable, más todo el esfuerzo que veía en la niña en su dibujo, sin contar que tenía una motricidad fina muy aguda, estaba muy impresionada.

-Ruby les hará un dibujo tan grande? De seguro tus mamás se sentirán muy orgullosas!

-Ruby también les quiere hacer un marco, un cuadrooo!

-grandioso!

Ella se esmeraba en marcar muy bien el cabello rojo de su mamá Maki y el negro de mamá Nico, llenarles de corazones y caras felices,las cuatro de la mano, a Ruby realmente le gustaba como estaba quedando su regalo.

La verdad es que con Dia tenían muchas ideas en mente.

Habían hecho en incluso un lista de todo lo que harían y es que ambas estaban sumamente agradecidas con la pareja.

Al terminar su proyecto la profesora llegó a ponerle una carita contenta en la mano muy buen trabajo.

En la tarde como cada día el auto negro les esperaba afuera con su abuela fuera de este, se sorprendió un poco al ver ambas chicas venir cargando un trabajo tan grande, incluso se acercó a verlo ,era demasiado bello! La señora sonrió demasiado grande para luego mirar a sus nietas.

-niñaaas les quedó hermoso!

-no, ese es de Ruby solamente, yo les pinte estas tazas con acrílico.

En efecto, la mujer miró a las manos de Dia y en un caja de zapatos venía un par de tazas, muy minuciosamente pintadas, con notas musicales y corazones la de Maki y flores y caritas contentas para Nico, la señora Nishikino estaba totalmente sorprendida por el talento de ambas niñas.

-Todo les quedo tan lindo! de seguro las dos se pondrán muy contentas niñas!

-Abuelita, cree que la señora Waki nos quiera enseñar a hacer un rico desayuno? pensábamos hacer eso también!

-Que adorables! Maki y Nico se pondrán muy contentas!

Realmente las niñas se habían emocionado mucho con esta festividad. La cual hay que decirlo, su abuela había hecho bastante para que fuera secreto, para que fuera totalmente sorpresa todo lo que ocurría.

El domingo, ambas niñas se levantaron muuuy temprano, la señora Waki les habia enseñado una receta muy facil de hacer y que de seguro a sus mamás les iba a gustar mucho, era una tarta de galletas y chocolate, la señora solo les habia prendido la estufa y explicado que tenian que hacer, todo lo habían hecho ellas! era un gran logro para dos niñas d años no? como era una tarta un poco dura, Dia la habia llevado en su mochila el sabado y conservado tooodo el sabado, y ahora era el momento de cortarla y servirla, Dia, con mucho cuidado preparo el café ya que a Ruby podia pasarle algo, la pequeñita fue por algunas flores al patio, quizas el jardinero se iba a enojar, pero Dia iba a pedir disculpas por ella. Ordenaron la bandeja con las tazas que hizo dia, café con tres cubitos de azucar, dos trozos de tarta y muchas flores bonitas! cuando todo quedo muy bien presentado, ambas tomaron la bandeja con cuidado y la subieron, intentando no derramar el café, cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus madres tocaron la puerta pero no había caso, por lo que Dia tomo mejor la bandeja y Ruby abrió la puerta, sus madres parecían aun dormir plácidamente.

La pequeña de cabellos rojos fue hasta la cama corriendo, lanzándose sobre ambas mujeres que despertaron de golpe, viendo como la pelirroja menor las abrazaba.

-FELIZ DIA MAMAAAAÁS!

-UEE!? AH! G-gracias! -Maki impresionada se sento en al cama, viendo como Dia entraba lentito con la bandeja tan grande, de manera rapida se levanto y la tomo entre sus manos- Eh!? nos prepararon el desayuno!? Nico miraa!

-¡MIRA ESAS TAZAS! -Nico, quien habia tomado en brazos a Ruby en la cama miraba cada detalle demasiado fascinada- Niñaaas graaacias! AAAH Mamá Nico no puede sentirse mas feliz de sus hijitaaaas- Con la sensibilidad característica de Nico, como quien no quiere la cosa incluso unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin ella inmutarse, y es que, aah! Le estaban dando un regalo del dia de las madres! Ella jamas espero nad ade las niñas y se habian esforzado tanto… cuando Nico durante toda su vida tuvo que vivir con el hecho de que todo le salia mal, ahora por fin todo estaba bien y feliz.

-Dia y Ruby prepararon la tarta y ¡ESPERA MAAAMÁ SUELTAME! -un poco brusca, con la emocionalidad del momento, Ruby salio de los brazos de Nico para salir corriendo de la habitacion, para voler a los segundos con un gran cuadro arrastrando. Nico y Maki no habian visto un dibujo tan lindo como ese hecho con un marco de pasta.

No, ni siquiera Maki ahora contenia las lagrimas de la emoción mientras miraba lo que tenia la bandeja.

-Mamá, no te quedes ahí, de seguro con mamá Nico tienen hambre, no?

-Ah.. E-es.. Es que.. -sencillamente a Maki le temblaba el menton aun, Dia tuvo que empujarla un poco para que llegara porfin a la cama, Nico no quizo perder el moemtno y saco miles de fotos, de la rica comida, de las niñas con sus regalos y de las 4 juntas, le importaba un bledo salir fea por las lagrimas o que ambas estuvieran muy despeinadas. Era un momento unico y especial, nuevo y sobre todo demasiado feliz como para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **GENTE PERDOOOOOOON ; _ ; eh estado mega ultra hiper ocupada, y no había tenido tiempo de escribir, y pucha hoy aqui en chile es el dia de las madres o bueno lo era hace un minuto (termine de escribir a las 0:01, ya? TT_TT) tenia planeado otro capítulo extra para subir (El cual si o si lo subire aqui antes de seguir con la trama de la historia) y ahhhh! enserio perdon, el instituto me lo estoy pagando a puras comisiones de cosplay, no se como pero el mundo se entero que hago comisiones y ahora tengo como mil pedidos sin bromear :'( y eso me a tenido a full ocupada sin contar las tareas que me dan obvio, y a eso sumenle que el 28 0 29 de este mes con mi grupo de baile nos presentamos en el evento anime matsuri, quienes son de chile dios si van y dicen que leen alguna de mis historias, no se ay! Les gustaria que les hiciera rapidito un pequeño dibujo o alguna cosa asi? lo hago enserio! sin ni un problema, andaremos con los trajes de Mogyutto (L) yo feliz ando repartiendo dibujitos y besitos a quienes se dan el lujo de perder su tiempo con mis babosadas y lo ! si sjdvnjsfd tambien eh estado ocupada por que se viene un show grande, Mogyutto, wonderfull rush, mistery, love novels, diamond princess no jutsu, pure girls se viene! prometo que hemos ensayado mucho para que todo salga de maravilla ; _ ;**

 **Genteeee, perdon por escribir este capitulo tan cortito, pero igual algo es algo asiq ue pobre que lo lean y no me dejen un review, mis tetas lo sienten ya?! ; _ ;**

 **hasta la proxima gente querida, y recuerden los de chile, diganme si desean alguna cosita con cariñito, intentare de cumplirles 3 (Y eh estado pensando seriamente en hacerme una pagina asi como mi senpai Taviz, y es que encuentro tan cool como lo didactica que es con sus lectores que seria cool hacer eso también, si lo hiciera me seguirán? esperando respuesas (y esto ultimo no solo para la gentecita linda de chile) me despido**

 **Que tengan una muy buena semana (L)  
**

 **... OOOH Y AAAHHHHD SJHBSDHVBJKBVSFD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MAS DE 100 REVIEW, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES MI AGRADECIMIENTO ES QUE SKNVFJKSD ya ok es un Lemon y me eh demorado por que quiero que quede asi como muy bueno me entienden? :'c yo les quiero mucho.**


	10. capitulo extra: Ser responsable

**ALERTA: si a usted no le gusta o le da asco leer como dos mujeres tienen sexo sea libre de cerrar la ventana o ir a leer otra cosa, este capítulo contiene R-18, femslash como desee llamarlo :) ahora como yo les conozco, se que nadie cerrará ventana! XD así que disfruten 3**

Capítulo extra: ser responsable.

Maki se encontraba aún con una muy malhumorada Nico en sus brazos, si bien sabía que estaba "castigada" su mirada estaba totalmente fija en la mujer pequeñita de cabellos negros, es decir, cómo puedes tomar en serio el castigo de alguien que te mira con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas?

-E-entonces… si estoy castigada sin besos ni abrazos… puedo hacer otras cosas sin que tu lo hagas de vuelta?

La morena pegó una fuerte pisada, es que acaso Maki era tan bruta!? no, si la pelirroja era sumamente inteligente, se hacía la tonta cuando le convenía solamente y eso Nico lo sabía muy bien, un poco frustrada por no haber sido clara con su enojo, intentó alejarla de su persona, pero, al parecer en los planes de Maki estaban pegarsele como chicle a ella ¡Que molestaaaa!

-No no no! ya te dije, te gusto coquetear con otra en mi cara? te va a gustar que no quiera hacer nada contigo hasta que se pase el enojo!

-Nico… Omine es mi amiga y es hetero… es mas, ella juraba que tenía _marido_ , no te fijaste como se puso cuando llegaste? fue muy chistoso… -no pudo evitar toparse un poco la boca para ocultar su risa.

-Bueno bueno! no evita que siga enojada contigo!

-la cosa es estar enojada conmigo, cierto? -la de cabellos rojos sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza las ocurrencias de su cónyuge.

-justamente! -

Sintiendo el ambiente menos pesado, Maki se aventuró a acercarse nuevamente hasta el rostro de la más baja, no se perdía nada con intentar nuevamente, no? para su sorpresa, Nico incluso había cerrado los ojos esperando más cercanía, los labios rosados le llamaban por ese contacto tan esperado, maldición Maki también había deseado el dia entero tener a la de cabellos negros tal y como la tenía ahora, entre sus brazos. terminando por fin con la distancia existente entre ambas en un beso.

El corazón de Nico bombeaba con fuerza mientras que la lengua de Maki ingresaba a su boca, de manera delicada, sin dejar de ser apasionada, deseosa. Las manos de la menor dejaban de recargarse en el lavaplatos para ir a su espalda y la mayor se estremecía a cada caricia que su esposa le entregaba, incluso si le faltara el aire, Nico no deseaba separarse en ningún momento de Maki.

La de cabellos rojos acariciaba la espalda de Nico,cuando se dio cuenta de los parches sobre algunas partes, aahh! Era verdad que Nico había llegado mal del trabajo. Decidió separarse de la mayor, encontrándose con su cara nuevamente enojona y berrinchuda.

-No me mires así…. Creo que es mejor subir a la pieza, ya sabes… para que te pongas más cómoda.

-pero Nico quería más besoos!

Negando nuevamente con la cabeza Maki tomó la mano de Nico, guiandola escalera arriba hasta la alcoba de ambas, de seguro con un buen masaje la de cabellos negros se sentiría

más respuesta y ella totalmente disculpada por cualquier malestar que haya podido ocasionar.

Al entrar a la habitación que francamente era una explosión de rojo y rosado pastel, la de cabellos negros se fue directo a la cama, asomándose por entre el plumón de flores para llamar a la de cabellos rojos con su dedo índice con una sonrisita que logró hacer reaccionar al sistema nervioso de su esposa. La cual ni tonta ni perezosa fue directo al closet de ambas para coger del mueble una crema aromática, era lo más decente que encontró como para hacer el masaje y que este fuera muy relajante.

-que tiene Maki en mente? -preguntó la mayor mientras se sentaba en su lugar de la cama, mirando como Maki aplicaba una pequeña porción del producto en sus manos, la esparcía con cuidado mientras se dirigía a ella.

-masaje, así que por favor quítate todo de arriba y ponte de estómago sobre la cama.

-eso suena muuuuy demandante, ahora que? de la nada sacarás un látigo y un arnés?! Noooo nooo El cuerpo de la fantástica Nico no puede tener marcas! Ni las de amor! Maki degenerada!

La de cabellos rojos abría y cerraba la boca y otra vez mientras la voz le tiritaba, como es posible que incluso su buena acción del día fuera tomada así?!

-M-maldición Nico, comprare un arnés y una fusta para que temas con razón!

-... Que sea la seiyuu de un pony no te da derecho a que me golpees con una fusta! -la mayor poso sus manos en su boca luego de retirar su polera y su brasier- 10 años a tu lado y no sabía de estos fetiches…sabía que juntarte a tomar con Eli y Umi te iba a empezar a afectar Honey…

Maki como si de un mantra se tratara se repetía en su mente "paciencia señor paciencia" sin embargo todo nervio se le fue al ver la cantidad de parches térmicos, la pobrecita otra vez se había sobreexigido. La verdad es que Nico hacía tantas cosas que no podía más que sentir una profunda admiración por ella. Con cuidado, empezó desde el cuello pasando sus palmas de manera cuidadosa pero con presión, de manera circular, bajando por la espalda, de forma que fuera bordeando la columna vertical y costados de aquella pequeña y nívea espalda.

Maki era del tipo de personas que cuando hace algo se concentra totalmente en dicha labor. Sin embargo con el tiempo había descubierto que había una cosa que si lograba desorientar su norte por completo. Si, no podía ser otra razón más que Nico, en específico su voz. Cuando hablaba, suspiraba o incluso de manera accidental gruñía un poco, era literalmente endorfina la vena. Y no hay que entrar en detalles para saber que los jadeos, espasmos y gemidos de Nico hacían que se le nublara todo y no parará hasta que el cuerpo no le diera más. era tanto así que incluso cuando Nico lloraba Maki se sentía fuertemente atraída.

Pues bien, estaba en ese momento en el que el labio le temblaba y sus manos actuaban solas porque en realidad su cerebro estaba entre "controlate" y "acaba de hacer un sonido tan… hnn arg! Maki el masaje!" y si Nico la estaba provocando otra vez? No es como si la de cabellos negros no supiera los estragos que causaba y que de adrede fingiera gemidos para molestar a Maki. Lo hacia mas de lo que pudieran creer!

Era eso o ella hacía muy buenos masajes, si debía ser eso! Es decir, Nico estaba llena de parches térmicos, estaba súper tensa muscularmente, no podía molestarla con sus necesidades tontas cuando se encontraba así. Sin embargo Nico se revolvió un poco bajo ella, por lo que Maki salió de su posición para que Nico pudiera moverse con libertad, la más baja se dio vuelta quedando de frente y estiró sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros y juntó ambas manos tras el cuello de la pelirroja, haciéndola bajar hasta que quedaran frente a frente, acarició de manera delicada la nariz de su mujer con la suya, Maki sencillamente segada por el momento bajó aún más su rostro, devorando los labios de la mujer de cabello negro.

Bien, si Nico le estaba permitiendo llegar a este punto estaba bien no? Con un fuego avivado en su estómago bajo la menor se posicionó su pelvis entre ambas piernas de su contraria, poniendo presión en dicho sitio mientras arriba, en sus bocas, sus lenguas tenían una lucha sin tregua. El momento se estaba volviendo intenso y la de cabellos rojos estaba como anestesiada nuevamente de su endorfina, de Nico. Más cuando la mayor movía sus caderas al son de sus besos.

La de cabellos rojos comenzó a mover sus caderas también, el roce producido entre ambos cuerpos se estaban volviendo locas, incluso Nico corto el beso para morderse el labio inferior, maldición podía ver en los ojos fogosos de Maki el deseo de verla gritar, lo sabía, Maki era como toda una fiera para estas cosas y ella debía resistir, es decir, y si hacían mucho ruido y las niñas las escuchaban? No, ni siquiera habían cerrado la puerta con llave como último, esto era un completo desastre del que a decir verdad tampoco deseaba huir.

La de cabellos negros intento pararla cuando Maki se fue directo a besar su cuello con hambre, no es que no quisiera ser una con la de cabellos rojos, sencillamente quería echarle llave a la puerta! Ella misma de pequeña una vez sin querer vio a sus padres. Sin embargo, esos ojos lila no dejaban de vigilar cada movimiento de escapatoria, bloqueándola por completo.

-M-maki! Oy..e par-a un poc-hnn! -eso era jugar sucio! Su señora ahora degustaba de sus pechos y Nico por impulso no podía más que retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo de esa completa descarada. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo con su palma sacó la cara de Maki, alejándose de su cuerpo.

-No quieres que lo haga? No te gusta?

-No es eso eso tonta! Maki sabe que Nico quiere… -y es que la forma en la que la miraba hacía que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

-entonces?

-ve a cerrar la puerta con llave… te imaginas si alguna de las niñas se despierta y nos ve? Maki no quiere que le interrumpan más su momento con Nico Nico Nuiii?

-bien. -Un poco muy fastidiada la de cabellos rojos se salió de la posición en la que se encontraba, Dios Nico se veía tan linda! Sólo debía ir rápido a cerrar la puerta con llave y toda esta preciosidad sería suya. A paso rápido se dirigió hasta la puerta y se aseguró de que esta no se abriera por nada del mundo, relamiéndose el labio superior se dio vuelta a mirar hacia la cama matrimonial en la que Nico se encontraba mirándola, incluso le lanzó un beso y ella no pudo más que sonreír mientras volvía a su muy cómodo ó las piernas de la de cabello negro mientras se dirigía nuevamente hasta ese par de puntos rosados, acercó su boca hasta uno de ellos y con su lengua empezó a dibujar el contorno de este, besaba y succionaba a gusto mientras que por sus oídos volvía a embriagarse de la voz de Nico.

Una completa delicia.

Casi y por impulso se fue derecho a acariciar el sexo de su mujer por sobre el short que llevaba puesto, pudo escuchar perfectamente como Nico ahogaba sus dulces jadeos, Maki tomó la muñeca de la mujer ojos carmesí y lo dejó a un lado de su cabeza, incluso se levantó para observarla, mientras sus dedos movían a un lado la tela del short y las bragas para poder tocar más directamente la humedad existente en la zona. Estaba excitada, podía sentir el calor y como los líquidos se escurrían en sus dedos, empezó a jugar un poco con aquel punto que sobresalía en la parte superior del labio lateral, moviendo sus dedos de izquierda a derecha de manera lenta.

-M-maki… H-hmmn - La morena podía sentir ese calor en su estómago bajo que la invadía por completo, pero Maki estaba siendo tan tortuosamente lenta y sabía que lo hacia adrede maldición. -d-deja de jugar quieres?

Por otro lado la de cabellos rojos tan complaciente que era con Nico, empezó a deslizar la ropa que estaba usando la de ojos carmesí, relamiéndose los labios deseosa, tiró las prendas lejos de su vista, para nuevamente ir a los labios de Nico pero esta vez el beso no fue tan prolongado, Maki deseaba besar muchas más cosas como sus hombros, su clavícula, su estómago. Amaba dejar ese camino brillante de saliva en el cuerpo ajeno, marcando su paso en el. Hasta que llegó al estómago bajo, deliberadamente se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Nico, para acomodarse ante las piernas de ella, no sin antes poner una almohada debajo del abdomen de su mujer para dejarla un poco en altura. Subió su cabeza un poco para besar el muslo blanquecino hasta llegar a la entrepierna, paso su lengua por sus labios antes de dirigirlos hacia la húmeda zona, pasando su lengua por toda ella antes de enfocarse en la parte superior, disfrutando del sabor único de Nico, lamiendo, besando y succionando dicha zona, al punto de sentir el cuerpo más pequeño temblar, y ni hablar de los gemidos que le importaban un bledo la voluntad de su dueña, ellos escapaban de los labios rosados de Nico. Aquellos sonidos de placer puro tenían a Maki en la gloria, eran su música favorita.

Por otro lado Nico sentía que no podía dejar que Maki hiciera absolutamente todo, no era justo! Pero si intentaba mover su cadera para alejar la cara de su mujer, está de manera rápida volvía a tomar su órgano con sus labios, Maki nunca dejaría de ser una princesa egoísta! y esa habil lengua. ¡Maldición! si seguía así no iba a poder contenerse más tiempo!

Maki al ver el rostro de Nico sencillamente sonrió, ¿Que? a todos puede gustarle algo, a ella le gustaba verla desde aquella posición, sin embargo, deseaba más. Se levantó de aquel sitio para posicionar un par de dedos en la entrada femenina, ingresandolos con confianza, usando su pulgar para estimular la zona g de la mujer de cabellos negros, pero una mano la detuvo por completo.

-E-espera!

-Ahora que? Ya cerré la puerta… mira como estas… -Maki bajo su vista un segundo, maldición ella quería más! -

-Nico también quiere… -ahora que la pelirroja lo notaba, si hacía un calor del demonio en ese cuarto, ella tan sólo asintió mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en la cama, la de cabellos negros sonrió traviesa mientras también se sentada para empezar a quitar la ropa del cuerpo de Maki.

Nico deslizaba las prendas de manera rápida, siempre se ponía ansiosa si se trataba de ver el cuerpo de Maki tan y cuál Dios la había traído al mundo, la de cabellos rojos de puberta tenía unas curvas hermosas, con los años se habían vuelto de miedo. Realmente su mujer era preciosa, mucho más preciosa que muchas idols que trabajan con ella. De seguro si Maki hubiera podido dedicarse a la música su futuro hubiera sido demasiado brillante. Pero Maki amaba lo que hacía aunque le estresada y a Nico le encantaba que por suerte no pudiera ver tantas chicas lindas así la miraría sólo a ella, siempre.

Empezó a besar el cuello blanquecino de Maki, mientras se acomodaba en su regazo, Nico podía sentir los jadeos de la menor mientras esta le tomaba de la cintura y sus traviesas manos viajaban desde ahí hasta sus muslos acariciándola e invitándole a más contacto. Nico le encantaba tocarla también. bueno, quién no querría tocar a Maki como ella lo hacía? debía admitir que cuando iba al hospital a pasar un ratito con su esposa se moría de la risa por como todos los enfermeros y doctores la miraban, ¡Que pena por ellos! por que ella era suya!

Por otro lado, Maki se encontraba totalmente idiotizada con tener a Nico besando su cuello, hasta que una idea se le pasó por la mente, bajo una de sus manos nuevamente hasta el órgano femenino contrario y sin previo aviso ni nada esta vez si la penetro, acomodando su pulgar en aquel botón rosado de Nico, como resultado tenía los inconfundibles gemidos de su mujer en su oreja, la gloria misma, primero de manera pausada pero profunda, dedicándose a tocar también ese punto interno que sabía perfectamente como Nico se retorcía cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar, podía sentir sus piernas tiritar para luego agregarle velocidad a aquellos vaivén que le provocaba.

-T-tramposa! Hmm M-Maki tontahnnnng! -sencillamente si alguien sabia como satisfacerla, esa era la impetuosa de su esposa, conocía cada forma de volverla loca por completo.

Olvidando completamente incluso el contexto en el que se encontraban, Nico no soporto mas el aguantar todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo, gimiendo a viva voz hasta que inevitablemente había terminado corriendose en la mano de Maki.

-Maki tonta! M-mañana tendré que cambiar el cubrecama!

-El de las flores lilas es bien bonito. -No, que culpabilidad ni nada, ella recostaba a Nico bajo las capas de la cama para acomodarse luego ella sobre el pecho femenino contrario, pudo sentir como Nico el cuerpo de Nico aun temblaba y aun asi se dedicaba a besarle la frente y acariciar su cabello.

-Tu no tienes remedio Maki, ninguno! Maki tonta, tooonta! -Maki solo se acomodaba más en su pecho como un gato que busca que su dueña le acaricie mas y mas. maldición, Nico ya planeaba cómo se vengaría y dejaría a Maki totalmente de pasiva la próxima vez. Es que ella no pensaba en su dignidad como la mayor de la relación?!

Fuera de aquella habitacion, Dia se encontraba en su pieza con una muy asustada Ruby en sus brazos.

-Por que ellas estaban peleando? escuchaste como mamá nico gritaba?! Y...y si mamá Maki le pego!? -Mamá Maki siempre era tan amable que en la mente de Ruby no podía procesar el porqué entonces de los gritos.

-Shhhh no es nada de eso Ruby… enserio. emm… son cosas que hacen los adultos Ruby.

-se golpean por diversión?

-Em… no. veras, para hacer hijos, los papás deben hacer varias cosas, se ven violentas pero en realidad no lo son…

-Entonces tendremos otra hermana?!

-Tampoco… emm… Ruby mira ya se callaron, duerme ya si? y sobre todo, olvida que todo esto paso si? buena niña… -acariciaba el cabello de su hermana par que se quedara dormida… maldición! algo malo tenía que tener toda esta aura de perfección, ella si sabia que estaban haciendo por supuesto. pero cómo le explicas eso a una cosita pequeñita como Ruby? aah ya que, con lo animosas que eran sus madres, de seguro más temprano que tarde iba a tener que explicarle algo que ella investigó por su cuenta también alarmada por los sonidos nocturnos. 

**Capítulo extra. Nota de autor:**

 **En modo de celebración por tener más de 100 review! Siempre eh pensado que si un fic tiene más de 100 review antes del capítulo 10 es porque es muy bueno, y yo creanme no me considero para nada una buena escritora, de hecho tengo una ortografía como el orto y como escribo del celu a veces me come las palabras o escribe alguna otra mierda, gracias por todo, por que les guste las babosadas rosas que escribo en arameo y sobre todo por darme tanto amor y apoyo, siempre que les leo me pongo súper feliz ;-; son lo mejor 3 así que aquí un capítulo extra para que sepan cuánto les amo 3**

 **Ahora, este capitulo extra debió venir antes que el capitulo del dia de las madres, pero como que nunca lo continuaba porque como vivo ocupada yo escribo en la micro y el metro y me daba mucha vergüenza escribir un lemon en donde todos pueden leerte, aah que horror. :/( enserio disculpas por la demora ; _ ;**

 **Intente hacer un lemon decente, realmente espero saber qué les pareció, lo venían pidiendo arto y en realidad no es el único de la historia ;)**

 **Un saludote a la página de Facebook "Nico eternal idol 3" me descubrieron! Señorcito Santo me sentí súper noticeada ;v; que honor saber que de la página que comparto cosas todo el día lean mi fic, graaacias 3**

 **Pd: ahora el fic tendrá clasificación M por muy sexys motivos ;)**

 **Pd2: en mi perfil deje posteado mi pagina de Facebook, me gusta mucho la interacción con ustedes 3 así que eso, denle me gusta y hay estare subiendo mis actualizaciones y alguno que otro contenido 3 gracias por todo.**


	11. Polemica

Nico se encontraba de manos atadas de manera metafórica, claramente. Hoy como que todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer. Su madre obviamente se estaba rompiendo el lomo trabajando (Nico apenas estuvo en una situación económica estable le compró una casa a su mama y mensualmente le ayudaba a pagar algunas cosas, pero su mamá no podía sin estar trabajando o colapsaba), su suegra andaba de viaje con suegro en europa por algo que Maki le explico pero entendió bien poco, pero tenía que ver con medicina. y como no, Maki hoy tenia unas 3 reuniones y dos operaciones si es que no ocurría una emergencia. ¿Con quien podía dejar a las niñas? si, aunque suena imposible, también las Musas estaban ocupadas. Honoka andaba de gira, Umi estaba repleta de trabajo y Kotori no tenía respiro con la colección nueva que se venía, Nozomi trabajando y Eli dando clases de baile ¡Incluso sus fieles Hanayo y Rin estaban hasta el cuello de trabajo!

Sin mucho más que hacer, decidió por algo totalmente loco, llevar a las niñas a su trabajo. ¿Qué tanto podría regañarla su manager?... Ah, maldición. Ahora todos sabrían que ella tenía dos hermosas hijas. Maldición maldición! había intentado ocultarlo lo más posible.

No la mal entiendan, no es que ella no estuviera como loca por mostrarle a sus compañeros de trabajo las dos hermosas princesas que tenía, es que, no quería rumores, porque no quería que la gente persiguiera a sus dos hijitas, ya saben, se imaginan uno de sus fans medios loco va a perseguir a sus hijas a la escuela?! AY NO RUBY!

No, sencillamente Nico con lo poco paranoica que era, el hecho de revelar que era madre era símbolo de acoso para sus retoños y eso, es algo que no podía permitirse. Pero al parecer, era inevitable.

Como era de esperarse, las vistió de manera bonita, si por último iban a saber que Nico era mamá, tenían que todos en el set quedar deslumbrados con sus niñas, porque eran preciosas pero siempre lo bueno pude ser mejor, era cosa de mirar a la Idol, no?

-Ruby tiene miedo mami… ¿hay mucha gente...?

-Hmmm si? Pero mira, llevo cargadas sus tablets, también llevo unos cuadernos de dibujo y audifonos. Descuiden, solo es la grabación de un capítulo más del Dorama y ya, ¿No les parece genial ver a mamá actuar?

-Pero son muchas horas de grabación?

-Depende, muchos errores ocurren a menudo, lo que ustedes ven en los episodios son el resultados de MUCHAS tomas, es agotador,ya entenderan por que mamá cuando llega solo quiere tirarse al sillon!

-¡Ruby quiere ver a mamá actuando!

\- Tienes que aprender Ruby, si quieres ser una Idol taan asombrosa como tu mami! Actuar, cantar, bailar ¡hacer feliz a las personas con lo que tu hagas!

-¿Solo tenemos la grabación mamá?

-No, pero es lo más largo del día. Tengo una entrevista de radio, también a la tarde una hora de ensayo porque tengo la gira el mes que viene, me da mucha pena ahora una gira, sin mis niñas no es lo mismoo!

-¿gira?

-Si, mami en unos conciertos compartiendo con sus fans canciones, al principio me gustaban mucho, pero después no tanto porque echaba de menos a Maki, ahora si que serán una tortura, prometen echar de menos a Mami Nico mucho?

-P-por cuánto tiempo te vas mamá? -Dia podria parecer ser apegada a Maki, pero en realidad la niña de cabello negro disfrutaba mucho de estar con Nico, sus caricias habían terminado de enamorar a Dia.

-Más o menos un mes…¡Pero no se desanimen! Le diré a Maki que me valla a ver con ustedes a alguno, de seguro puedo conseguir unos muuuy buenos asientos.

-¡Mamá en un conciertoo! Ruby quieree quiereee!

-No estaría mal verte en vivo y no solo en videos, supongo. -claramente Dia no quería admitir que si deseaba mucho ver a su mamá en un concierto, era excitante la pura idea ¿quien tenía una mamá a la legendaria Yasawa Nico? no, Dia no lo decía porque su mamá era demasiado ególatra pero si pensaba de esa manera de la mujer de cabellos negros.

Nico revisó su bolso por 5ta vez, incluso los cargadores llevaba, ok, estaba lista para este dia… Pero a decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo, hoy podía ser lapidario para su carrera, sin embargo miraba a sus niñas, miraba la casa donde vivía, lo que tenia… por último si por esto dejaba de ser Idol, ella se quedaría feliz porque había cumplido su sueño… pero justo ahora, tenia mas sueños por cumplir. sea lo que sea que pasara hoy, estaría bien porque tenía a sus hijas y a Maki con ella, no necesitaba nada más.

-¡Bien, nos vamoooos! emm… El señor Takanori no debería estar por llegar? -Y como si aquello hubiera sido un llamado, se escuchó la bocina fuera de la casa de la Idol, tomo a las niñas de las manos y se las llevó a un MUY largo dia.

-OOh! señora Nico, debemos ir a dejar a las niñas a algún lugar? -Para el chofer de los Nishikino era impresionante, era primera vez que veía a las niñas de cerca. Lo maximo y era la foto que tenía Maki en su oficina.

-No, se van conmigo durante todo el dia. -

El caballero no le tomo mayor importancia y se fueron directo al estudio de grabación donde Nico trabajaba, al llegar al cabo de una media hora de Dia estando de la mano y Ruby en sus piernas, maldición no se iba a poder mover, pero bueno, su hijita era bastante nerviosa y timida, Quien dijo que ser mamá era fácil? Uff, al llegar estaba ahí su amigo Naoki, al verla bajar del auto con las niñas dejó al pobre hombre perplejo. el rubio miro a ambas niñas y al igual que todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta.

-Gracias por esperarme como siempre Naokyun! Nico trajo compañiaaa

-Nico… son tus… t-tus hijas? -que otra cosa se podía pensar si venía con dos niñas de las manos, una era idéntica a la odiosa de Maki y la pelirroja bonita era idéntica a la preciosa Nico, no caía en su asombro.

-No son preciosaaas? Niñas el es mi compañero de trabajo, el del doramaa. -ambas niñas lo miraban desde que llegaron pero la pequeña pelirroja lo miraba con miedo y la de cabellos negros con el ceño fruncido- Niñas no me digan que les comieron la lengua los ratones? -no, la pequeña pelirroja se escondía tras la bella Nico.

\- buenos días señor, soy Dia y ella es Ruby, pero ni intente saludarla o algo, aléjese.

-vaya modales, salieron a Maki eh?- con ese comentario hasta Nico le quedó mirando con el señor fruncido-

-Dia es muy protectora con Ruby, es todo, pero es cierto, por hoy es mejor que estemos alejados, Ruby es muuuuuuy timida y se pone muy nerviosa, más con lo que dijiste, ellas son muy bien portadas, en fin te veo despuessss -Y tomando a la pequeña pelirroja en brazos Nico se fue, a lo lejos vio clarito como la pelirroja pequeña le sacaba la lengua. Hijas de la arpía de Maki debían ser.

Y es que, Naoki era un hombre guapo y codiciado, tenía un muy gran número de fans, pero desde que vio a Nico que se había enamorado de ella, aun si estuviera casada, razón número uno para detestar a la arpía de Nishikino Maki y ahora resulta que valla a saber dios como, tenían dos hijas, esto debía ser obra de la arpía. Que frustrante. bien portadas? Que tipo de saludo era el de esa niña?!

Nico como de costumbre era saludada por todo el personal, todos estaban sumamente impresionados con lo que sus ojos miraban de eso no cabía duda, con rapidez llegó corriendo Chizuru, la asistente de Nico.

-Pero Nicooo! -la pobre castaña estaba con ataque mirando a las niñas y cómo la gente sacaba fotos a escondidas- si sabes que Twitter se va a llenar de Ruby y Dia?! Aaah, Niñas vengan.

-aahh es una larga historia, por hoy tendrás que ayudarme a cuidar de ellas. Pero ya sabes, las hijas de Nico son muy obedientes.

-Disculpe las molestias hoy señorita Chizuru- como siempre tan educada Dia hizo una pequeña referencia-

-niñas siempre es bueno verlas… -le sonrió a ambas, mientras se acordaba de no tomar a ambas, que aún recordaba el grito que la dejó pegada al techo que dio Ruby cuando se conocieron- bien vamos todas a la sala de vestuario y maquillaje, dudo que las niñas aguanten errores. Verdad Nico?

-haré mi mejor trabajo hoy! -hablo sería mientras se inclinaba, hoy tenía al público más importante, no es como que pidiera fallar.

Mientras las cuatro iban directo a la sala antes mencionada, ya las redes sociales estaban disparatadas, Nico sentía como su celular no dejaba de vibrar y corto por lo sano y lo apago.

-esto si que fue rápido… Nico estás lista? -vio como la mujer bajita asentía mientras se iba a cambiar ya en el camerino- para todo? Ya sabes…

-algún día tenía que pasar Chizuru.

La castaña le sonrió mientras se quedaba afuera con ambas niñas, normalmente mientras Nico grababa la observaba a ratos y preparaba su agenda, pero hoy le tocaría de niñera, menos mal sabía que en efecto, ambas niñas no eran muy inquietas que digamos. Pero también recordaba explícitamente que Ruby tiene una fobia rara y que realmente ni un hombre podía estar cerca de ella y ni hablar de tocarla. no importa quien sea. Uffff si, tenia su grado de complicación. Observo el lugar y le pidió a ambas niñas que las tres fueran a las bancas cercanas esperando que mamá saliera con el sailor fuku puesto, pero no se hizo esperar, varias personas que trabajan en el lugar se acercaron a ver a las niñas. logrando que una histérica Ruby golpeara la puerta del camerino de Nico llorando, Chizuru no sabia que hacer y Dia intentaba ser amable… pero maldición por que no se iban!?

-MAAAMAAAAAAAÁÁ!

-HIJITAAA! -tanto Chizuru, como el grupito de trabajadores miraba como la mujer pelinegra salió con una bata rosada a medio peinar con su estilista gritando pero ella, pegando el grito en el cielo antes de agacharse para abrazar a una muy nerviosa y llorosa Ruby- Maldición, Chizuruuu por favor tráeme un pañuelo! aaah pobre de mi Rubyy… vamos, ¿Quieres entrar mejor con mamá? -Y con más nervios que otra cosa, la pobre asistente le pasaba un pañuelo temblando, Nico era enojona si, pero jamas la habia visto gritar así. Eso que hace MUCHOSSS años que trabajaban juntas.

-si… -Ruby levantaba un poco la cabeza, para que Nico le limpiara las lágrimas y la nariz- R-r-ruby quiere estar solo con su mamá.

-Princesa, hablaremos de eso adentro si? -de manera rápida la niña ingresó al sitio escondiéndose rápidamente, la mujer se acercó hasta Dia y le tomo la mano para entrar tambien- Por favor Chizuru, podrias informar que no se acerquen a las niñas? realmente Ruby es MUY tímida, las personas realmente la- Ruby se había dado cuenta que el estilista de Nico era hombre, el grito no se hizo esperar- Cuento contigoo! -No pregunten como termino eso. Literalmente, Nico sentó a Ruby en sus piernas y con la niña encima el pobre estilista tuvo que empezar TODO denuevo.

-Bueno gente, ya oyeron.

El resto de la grabación fue un poco más relajada, apenas Nico termino de alistarse (y con una ahora muy dormida Ruby) No fue tan dificil, Dia se quedo a su lado, junto con Chizuru que después de largo rato de estar fuera de la puerta explicando a cada curioso se entró,por seguridad las niñas se quedaron el resto de la grabación dentro del lugar. Pero ya fue cosa seria salir, Nico al final de la grabación debía dar un programa de Radio. Pero Chizuru le informo que el señor takanori la esperaba en una puerta auxiliar ya que la entrada estaba abarrotada de periodistas esperando ver el notición que corría por internet "Nico Yazawa es madre" La pobre quería llorar de los nervios, pero, sabía que debía encontrarse fuerte por las niñas. Fue super dificil llegar a la estación de radio, la pobre chizuru no paraba de recibir llamadas, todos estaban demasiado expectantes, pero los de la radio felices claramente, ellos tenían la noticia más que fresca. Nico cuando prendió su celular en el auto, tenia 30 llamadas perdidas de Maki, decidió llamarla mientras Chizuru terminaba por tambien apagar el celular.

/MALDICIÓN NICO ESTOY CON LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA, PORQUE TENÍAS EL TELÉFONO APAGADO!

-Por favor Maki, no grites…

-Es mamá? dameee -Ruby le hacía unos ojitos tan bellos que Nico no se pudo negar, de seguro con escuchar a las niñas le calmaría, por lo que le dio el teléfono- Mamaaaá

/Cariño estás bien? tu hermana esta bien? como esta mamá Nico? -la pobre cristiana maldecía a su esposa, pero intentaba calmarse.

-R-ruby tuvo mucho miedo… pero mami estuvo con Ruby y Dia, y-y después en el cameriiiin

-Entonces te divertiste? -ok, podia respirar solo un poco mas tranquila- Cariño podrias darme con mami?

-Siii, mamá Ruby te quiere muuucho y Dia tambien! toma a mamiiii -y le tiró unos besitos por el telefono, la pelirroja se sentia muchisimo mejor- Toma, mamá quiere hablar contigo!

-Ves? estamos todas bien descuida. la gran Nico Nii puede con esto.

/Nico, estas en todos los programas de farándula en este momento. cómo es que tantas fotos de las niñas se filtraron? menos mal que les borraron la cara. aun asi, Nico no los están persiguiendo? No prefieres que Chizuru y las niñas se vayan a la casa?

-Creo que seria lo mejor… te llamo en cualquier caso honey… apague el teléfono por que bueno ya sabras…

/A-animo Nico… Yo apenas salga tambien te contactare. y oye… sabes que te amo verdad?

-M-Makiii! -Bien, estaba tan nerviosa que no espero eso. Se ruborizó por completo- Nico te ama mucho mas! así que llega pronto me oíste?

/H-hare lo posible, te llamo… -y colgó, pero por su tono, sabía que su venganza estaba completa. podía ver en su mente la cara abochornada de la pelirroja.

* * *

Chizuru hasta cierto punto estaba muy conmovida, actualmente se encontraba en la "pequeña y modesta" casa de su jefa con ambas niñas viendo el canal de dibujos animados. Mientras ella con un audifono en el oído escuchaba el programa de radio.

 _-Vamos Nico, las redes sociales y los medios de comunicación no paran de hablar de tema, tus fans deben estar desesperado por respuestas, dinos, cómo es que de la nada tu y tu esposa fueron madres?_

-Jejee la asombrosa Nico los sorprendió, no? P-pero creo que si hablara de esto, deberia estar aqui Maki también, somos las dos responsables y ambas debemos dar respuestas, claro que las merecen.

-Bueno, si no deseas entrar en mas detalles, solo una cosa, es verdad que ambas son madres?

-Si, es cierto. Las niñas de las fotos son nuestras, vieron que salieron preciosas como Nico? aah, Nico es tan feliz!

-Si, tenemos aquí algunas fotos de ellas y francamente se nota el parecido. felicidades Nico!

-graciaaas! Maki y Nico son felices de por fin dejar de ocultar su felicidad a todos, espero que las acepten y las quieran, realmente me pondria muy triste si no fuera así.

-Nico, sabemos que no quieres entrar en detalles, pero, contestarias algunas preguntas de tus fans?

-Nico hará todo lo posible pero no ahora, contestaré todas las preguntas que me hagan siempre y cuando Maki esté a mi lado.

Después de eso eh insistir un par de veces más tan sólo se habló de su próxima gira, la verdad es que Nico tenía una idea en mente pero primero debía hablarlo minuciosamente con Maki, fue todo en lo que realmente pensaba mientras estaba sonriendo para los de la radio.

* * *

Ese dia fue sumamente ajetreado, porque como si no fuera mucho, la prensa si no pudo ir a molestar a Nico, se fue directo a la salida del hospital Nishikino, aunque tuvieron que ser sacados de los alrededores por la policía por que obstruian el paso de pacientes y ambulancias.

Maki había escuchado la super idea de Nico y esperaba de todo corazón que funcionara. Con todo eso en mente solo pudo llegar a su casa pillandose dos autos afuera de su casa, vaya que rápidas eran las chicas.

-Llegue a casa!

-Makiii! aaaaah te demoraste demasiado! Pese que me haría viejita esperandote! -la de cabellos rojos suspiró, Nico se notaba ansiosa. -te prepare un cambio de ropa y la cena, deseas que la sirva ahora?

-Bienvenida a casa, qué tal tu dia? no te lo hice muy estresante? noo?

-Ahh no te enojees Honey, bienvenida a casa… -La mujer bajita estaba acomodando sus manos en los hombros de Maki, la pobre se notaba tan deseosa de Nico nii ¿Cómo culparla? si ya hasta de la cintura la tenía tomada.

-el besooo el besooooo! -eso fue suficiente para que ambas se detuvieran en seco en lo que hacían, miraron hacia el pasillo que dirigía al living y ahí estaba Nozomi cantando mientras Eli le tomaba el hombro, junto a Kotori. sin contar las niñas-

-Tia Nozomi! eso no se hace, el beso de bienvenida es sagrado! -

-eehhh?! -Nozomi enserio no vio esto venir- Nicocchi, definitivamente, estas niñas están pasando demasiado tiempo contigo, se nota.

-Que estas queriendo decir!?

-Como sea, está bien Nico, iré a cambiarme mientras, no creo que todas se quieran quedar hasta tarde, verdad?

-Bueno, Elicchi y yo podríamos quedarnos si desean...

-Olvidalo, quiero que mis hijitas aun tengan la mente pura e inocente Nozomiiii! ustedes pervertidas!

La cara de Dia era un poema en este segundo, enserio mamá hablaba así? enserio?! que ironia mas grande.

-Nicoo, como mandaste, el anuncio está hecho, tienen media hora antes de comenzar la grabación. A las 8:00 pm justas, por cierto, hola Makii -Chizuru quien había cuidado toda a la tarde a las niñas se encontraba aún de cabeza viendo que todo saliera perfecto.

Para Nico, era normal agrandar las polémicas por que asi tenia mas pantalla y con eso su drama era más popular como sus discos y mercaderia se vendian mas, pero en la situación actual quería cortar con el asunto lo antes posible, es más, pensaba no enviar a las niñas al colegio el resto de la semana para evitar caos, y a decir verdad, esperaba por favor que todo saliera bien… Nico estaba en ese estado en que todo te a salido tan bien que tiene mucho miedo a que todo nuevamente en su vida empiece a irse por la borda. No otra vez.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa Nishikino todo era expectación, hace minutos se había subido la información al twitter de Nico que haría un Live streaming para aclarar todas las dudas de manera personal, así que podian mandar preguntas o mensajes y que ella y Maki contestan juntas. y con esto tenían a muchos japoneses y fans de otras partes del mundo pegados al link que ella había dejado en su cuenta.

Exactamente a las 8:00pm tal cual decía el anunciado, el video empezó a correr, viéndose por primera vez al público a Nico y a Maki en el sillón de su casa, dando a ver la chimenea y por supuesto las fotos detrás, todos los colores de los adornos y marcos, Nico era super reservada a lo que era su hogar hasta ahora.

 _-Buenas noches, aquí la fabulosa Nico nico nii esta para ustedes! ¿están listos!? Maki y yo estamos un poco nerviosas, verdad?_

-Buenas noches tambien, soy NIshikino Maki y si, Nico está en lo correcto, esperamos que resolviendo sus dudas las cosas se calmen. Por favor prensa, no vayan a mi hospital hoy hubo un colapso enorme y repito es un hospitaal!

-Honey tranquila… -

la mujer de cabellos negros solo acariciaba la espalda de su esposa, mientras, ya en sus casas la gente tenía de qué hablar, nadie tenía idea de que Nico trataba de "Honey" a Maki y ambas andaban con sus sortijas puestas, era una imagen bastante impactante a decir verdad- _Bien, aquí ayudándonos están Nozomi en la cámara y Eli será quien nos leerá sus dudas, saludos chicaaass -ambas mujeres saludaron solo con sus manos sobre el foco- También Kotori nos vino a ayudar con las niñas, no me gusta dejarlas solas._

-Nico es una mamá muy sobre protectora -comentó Maki mientras le sonreía a la de cabellos negros -siempre supe que lo harías bien.

-Tu tambien lo eres! -se podía ver a Nico nerviosa, los fans de la pareja estaban chillando en casa- B-bueno

 _bueno, iniciaremos esto contando un poco de porque somos madres, es lo que todos se preguntan verdad?_

-Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Nico y enfrente a mis padres, ellos estaban furiosos, como heredera de un hospital tan grande como lo es el nuestro, yo no solo tenia que dejar la música para dedicarme a la medicina, tambien debia casarme y dejar un heredero.

-Es muy duro Maki, cómo afrontarte el problema? -pregunto Eli en su papel de entrevistadora-

-Desde pequeña que siempre tuve muy consciente la carga que tenía, por lo que nunca puse un pero, mi única forma de liberarme era tocando el piano. Pero cuando Muse se formó, todo tuvo un nuevo significado para mi, porque estaba haciendo cosas que jamás pensé que haría y bueno, ella llegó también -Tanto la gente como Nico estaban enternecidas escuchando a Maki, la de cabellos negros no dudó en tomarle la mano, dándole apoyo- fue difícil, nunca en mi sano juicio pensé que la homosexualidad existiera, cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Nico pensé que iba a terminar en un manicomio.

-Lo recuerdo, realmente estabas mal en esos momentos, aun recuerdo cuando colapsabas sola -dijo una maternal Eli, y es que si, la rubia junto a Umi y Maki se habían hecho grandes amigas, muy confidentes. y ellas más que nadie sabían de los delirios de Maki y como le hicieron ver que sus sentimientos no eran tontos ni locos-

-también recuerdo como Nicocchi se volvia loca si Maki la ignoraba o no peleaba con ella, era demasiado graciosa y atencional de Maki, kohai notice mee! -comentaba Nozomi desde atrás de la cámara, haciendo que Nico escondiera su cara de la vergüenza en el hombro de la mujer de cabellos rojos. la cual también estaba roja, Nico tambien se sentia asi? el corazón le palpitaba fuerte a ambas.

-Nozomi deja en paz a Nico… -en otros casos la pequeña hubiera gritado, pero frente a la cámara con todo japón y el mundo mirándola no podía verse asi verdad? Moe Nico debía ser el personaje perfecto, por algo se había peinado con sus colitas abajo.

\- Perdooon, sigan con la entrevista.

-B-B..bueno, prosigo, mis papás al inicio no querían saber de mi relación o de Nico, pero mi mamá de todas formas deseaba conocerla, así que la invitaron a cenar a la casa, fue un desastre también. te acuerdas? -Maki no pudo evitar la risa, Nico también se tapo la boca riendo y asintiendo- Después de ese día, mi papá al tiempo ya también me preguntaba por Nico, el tambien se encariño mucho con ella. entonces cuando yo les dije muuucho más adelante que me quería casar con Nico, ellos nos pusieron una condición, que teníamos que saber dejar un heredero para la familia Nishikino.

-De todas maneras era una condición que nosotras pensábamos cumplir, es decir, Nico siempre quiso ser mamá cuando dejara de ser Idol.

-Miren, aqui una persona en twitter pregunto "Cómo es que y NicoNiconii pudieron ser madres sin que nadie viera los embarazos? fue inseminación artificial? Arriendo de vientre?"

-bueno, ese es un detalle que nos gusta ignorar -comentó la mujer de cabellos rojo- pero Dia y Ruby no son nacida de nosotras. ellas ni siquiera son de nuestra sangre, pero, eso no es algo que nos bloquee de ser una familia real.

-Nuestras hijas son adoptadas. pero si me preguntan, siento que el destino quería que todo fuera asi, no cambiaria absolutamente nada. Son el mejor tesoro que pudimos encontrar ,verdad?- la de cabellos rojos solo asintió a las palabras de Nico-

-nos acaba de llegar otra pregunta a Twitter "#NicoMakiaremoms

 _¿Cuál fue la razón por la que decidieron adoptar teniendo otras opciones?"_

-Ehhh! pues, yo no puedo tener hijos porque soy Idol, embarazarme y esas cosas son cosas que no puedo, y Maki es media cabezota saben? ella pudiendo quedar embarazada quería que el bebé lo tuviera yo!

-Nico es naturalmente una mujer muy cariñosa y hogareña, claramente sería mucho mejor a la hora de ser mamá, de seguro si hubieras quedado embarazada le hubieras cantado a la pancita, hubieras cuidado tu alimentación y hasta le harias ropita con kotori de emocionada, son cosas lindas… cosas que yo no hubiera hecho, vivo más preocupada de mi trabajo y del hospital, realmente hubiera sido la gestación poco idónea.

 _-Ya veo, entonces pensaron en la adopción ya que ninguna de las dos quería dar a luz?_

-Si cuando me case la gente me hubiera dado la espalda y hubiera dejado de ser Idol de seguro feliz había cumplido los caprichos de Maki.

-aqui les va otra pregunta "

 _#NicoMakiaremoms_ _¿Por qué lo decidieron en este momento y no antes o después? ¿Desde cuando lo planearon?"_

-Hmm, Nico quería serlo, no quiero ser un dinosaurio con bebés, estoy en un muy buen momento de mi vida, sencillamente quería ser madre ahora que siento tener la fuerza, en el futuro deseo que mis hijas tengan madres que sean mas que eso, amigas, a quienes cuando se sientan mal y pérdidas sepan que tienen a las dos para apoyarlas en todo. tengo 29 años además, siento que estoy en edad para serlo.

-Yo no estaba tan de acuerdo, tengo 27 y hace no mucho que trabajo en lo que me costó tantos años, pero Nico quería, mis padres querían, fue una decisión difícil si, pero ahora mismo soy feliz con todo lo que hemos hecho.

-Que cruel Nico! tenemos la misma edad, Elicchi deberíamos pensar en adoptar también?

 _-NozomiiI! aaah! deja que las chicas respondas, esos temas no deberían ser privados? chicas, entonces, desde cuando lo tenían planeado? -Las dos entrevistadas no podían más que reírse de la pobre Eli._

-Desde hace como dos años, más o menos, el proceso de adopción es largo, más aún lo fue en nuestro caso, ya sabes, no somos precisamente lo que está permitido.

-Entonces cómo lo lograron?

-Nos cambiamos a vivir a Shibuya por que aqui legalmente si estamos casadas, por lo que legalmente aquí también pudimos adoptar aunque fue super lento.

-Y que tenían en mente a la hora de adoptar? tenían un ideal de hijo, cómo fue?

-Pues, queriamos un niño a decir verdad, pero cuando entramos al centro de adopción ni uno nos daba como esa sensación que hace que tu corazón vibre por completo, hasta que vimos a Ruby, pero ella se negaba a ser adoptada a menos que fuera con su hermana Dia, entonces pedimos ver a Dia y nadie podía caer en el asombro… el parentesco físico era aterrador, yo me sentí nerviosa es que como podía ser tanto!? Nico apenas las vio a ambas no las quería soltar, el resto es historia, estas niñas apenas las vimos supimos que eran nuestras hijas.

-Y han sido muchos cambios en sus vidas? Saben que después de esto puede que haya más cambios verdad?

-Nico y Maki lo saben muy bien, estamos preparadas para todo Eli, y si, claro que la vida te cambia, por que tienes a dos niñas que viven de ti, uno aprende a ser mucho más responsable y más organizadas, además, me preocupo mucho por que las niñas coman bien, saber donde estan, que estan haciendo, educarlas lo mejor posible y sobre todo que tengan un hogar cariñoso, con Maki nos esforzamos mucho para que a pesar de nuestra agenda laboral las niñas estén siempre con nosotras, incluso, hoy fui con ellas al trabajo porque me negaba a dejarlas solas o con personas desconocidas.

 _-Y no han pensado en tener una niñera o algo asi?_

-Me niego! Con Nico lo hemos pensado no mentire, pero saben? mi padre es medico y mi mama enfermera, yo me crié con la ama de llaves y si bien no les reprocho nada, no quiero que eso pase con mis hijas.

-Ok miren esta pregunta "#NicoMakiaremoms No estoy de acuerdo a que las parejas homosexuales tengan hijos, no han pensado que no tener una figura paterna afecte a esas niñas?"

-Bueno, científicamente hablando los estudios dicen de que los hijos de familias homoparentales tienen muchos beneficios y una buena vida, los casos de maltrato, de violación o de mal rendimiento académico son casi nulos en estos casos, por lo que creo que esa persona debería tener un eje mas amplio, ademas, ambas niñas tienen claras las cosas, ellas saben lo que es tener un padre.

-AJAJJAJ para que tanto rodeo, Maki porque no les dices que ellas creen que eres papá?

-enserio? -ahora Eli también reía mientras la cara de Maki se volvía a poner roja-

-Pues si, Dia tuvo que hacer un trabajo sobre su papá y hablo de mi, contentas las dos!? para que sepan, me siento orgullosa que las niñas me vean así.

-Dejandose de bromas, mucha gente ahora quiere preguntarle cosas a las niñas, creen que es correcto que vengan a la entrevista con ustedes? -

-Bueno… que crees tu Nico?

-hmmm… ire a pregunt… -ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la oración para que una feliz Ruby saltara entre ambas mujeres, mientras que Dia miraba con cara de "mamás perdonenme la vida" y Kotori con cara de "Upsii", por lo que Nico atrajo con la mano a Dia, la cual se sentó al lado de su hermana finalmente, ambas se veían adorables con sus pijamas de conejito y gatito.

-No son preciosas?! Aqui las hijas de Nico nico niii y Nishikino Maki! Niñas presentense! -A Nico le brillaban los ojos viendo a las pequeñas, la gente en casa no podía dejar de impresionarse, como es posible!? ambas niñas miraban a Nozomi-

-Nishikino Dia es mi nombre y ella es Ruby.

-Que rapido! la gente en twitter comenta que sus hijas son muy lindas, y esos pijamas muy monos.

-Ruby es la conejita de mamá Makii -la pequeña estaba sentada en las piernas de Maki, en realidad, algo tenía con estar encima de ambas mujeres.

-Solo de mamá Maki? que cruel Ruby, mami Nico llorara mucho. -Incluso sabiendo que era todo actuado, Dia le limpiaba la lágrima imaginaria con su manga.

-Niñaas, están listas? los fans de Nico quieren saber de ustedes! miren "Felicidades #NicoMakiaremoms sus niñas son preciosas, ahora, pequeñas Dia y Ruby ¿Que pensaron ustedes cuando las adoptaron?"

-hmm… estaba en la biblioteca cuando Ruby vino a buscarme diciendo que Nico nico nii nos quería adoptar, yo pensé que mi hermanita ya había comido mucha azúcar, cuando vi que era real solo pensé que me querían a mí para adoptar a Ruby, mi hermanita es linda, todo el mundo la quería pero cuando mami Nico me abrazo pensé "las legendarias school Idols Nishikino Maki y Yazawa Nico nos quieren a las dos!" nuestra madre real era fan de U's claro que nos emocionamos.

-Ruby es la fan numero 1 de Nico nico nii!

-y niñas, que les gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

-Me gusta dibujar y jugar a las muñecas, y Dia toca la guitarra rara de piso… ¿como se llama?

-Yamatogoto hijita, y no es una guitarra de piso. -Maki tenía un tic en la ceja, ni hablar de Dia, la musica es un tema sensible para las dos mujeres de ojos rasgados, lo chistoso es que ambas tienen la misma expresión en ese segundo.

-ejem! Si, siempre me gusto el sonido del yamatogoto, cuando nos mudamos acá el abuelo me regaló uno, y mamá Maki me lleva lo sabado a que tome clases.

-Mis mujeres son todas unas artistas, Nico se siente orgullosa. -y otra vez ella se limpiaba las lágrimas imaginarias, aunque esta vez dia solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía contenta.

-Que desean ser cuando grandes? -pregunto esta vez Nozomi, enternecida con lo que estaba grabando y claro, con el brazo ya acalambrado.

-Quiero ser una doctora como mi abuelo y como mamá Maki, quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mi.

-Ruby quiere ser una Idol como mami Nico! y tener lindos trajes! -ambas madres miraban con demasiada ilusión a las niñas, era un momento tan lindo, que kotori realmente estaba esperando que su momento con Umi llegará pronto.

-Es muy bueno oír eso niñas, aqui otra persona pregunta "Han tenido algún problema teniendo dos madres? echan de menos los biológicos?"

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no -hablo Dia un poco más seria- pero también mentiría si dijera que era más feliz que ahora, a mi me costó mucho incluso olvidar mi antiguo apellido pero ahora estoy feliz, mis madres son lo mejor de este mundo, I-incluso para ser dos desconocidas ellas desde el inicio siempre fueron demasiado buenas conmigo y Ruby. no importa si en el colegio nos molestan, o nos empujen, lo que sea, no cambiaría estar aqui.

-Aunque a R-ruby tampoco le gusta que molesten, eso es malo!

-Las han molestado? -pregunto de manera preocupada Eli-

-Hmmm si, fue una muy mala experiencia, ese dia fui a buscar a Nico al estudio y quería que las 4 fuéramos a cenar, cuando veo a las niñas llorando yo me enoje mucho!

-Si Maki, la directora del colegio también lo sabe, ese dia tirabas fuego por la boca!

-Miren miren, aqui un usuario pregunta "#NicoMakiaremoms si Dia y Ruby tienen novio, que harian?" -ambas mujeres miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a ambas niñas, ooohhhh por dios-

-Iug no, Ruby jamas tendra novio.

-Hija no es poco temprano para decir eso? -Nico solo se reía mientras miraba como la niña se enoja sola-

-No no Nico, Ruby está en lo correcto, que ninguna tenga novio, nadie es digno de mis hijas, nadie les debe romper el corazón entiendes?

-No otra vez… Tia Eli no hay más preguntas? Ya tengo un poco de sueño...-

-Es cierto! -Nico miraba su celular un poco enojada- señoritas ustedes se han pasado de su hora, hmm, bueno, espero que todas las respuestas de hoy hayan aclarado sus dudas, por favor quieran a nuestra familia, por ahora nos retiramos porque Dia y Ruby deben irse a la cama. Niñas despidanse a la cámaraaaa

-Bye byeeeeee que tengan un buen diaa, gambarubyyy!

-Buenas noches a todoos! -Y así la pantalla se fue negro, pero en realidad, Nico realmente esperaba que esto calmara las aguas… aunque eso le costará la carrera.

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Que capitulo mas largo, le esta haciendo competencia al primero xDDSNDFJVDFKB en fin, estoy super enferma, asi resfriada que ni respiro, con dolor de cabeza y un poco de fiebre, matenme plzzz! pero bien, buenas notas en la universidad, mucho trabajo los kimonos de angelic angel son un cacho pero tan lindos 3 pero aaahhh mangas odiosas :'(( , ensayando para los proximos shows. Otashow y Idols fest no me vana a ganaaaar :'c!**

 **Mención honrosa a:**

 **kuroimetz** **: Carilo gracias a ti tuve muchas preguntas para el livestreaming jbvsfdjkfsd debo admitir que antes de tu post, jamas se me habia pasado por la mente incluir a las niñas en la estrevista, gracias por la idea *-***

 **Eternal Idol Nico: Dioses sdkjnjsfdd ;/; si bien el otro dia hicieron referencia a mi historia Liceo 1 otonoki, puchi que siento cariño y animos de su parte muchichichisimas gracias :') les quiero mucho, gracias por tenerme en cuenta 3**

 **Las Nico y Maki de los grupos de baile a los que pertenezco: nenas ustedes si que me inspiran las amo ; _ ; son lo mejor de este mundo… aunque ni me leen las weonas no se ni pa que las saludo ksdjbncjsdj xDDD (diria los nombres de mis grupos, pero me da verguencita)**

 **Dato freak: hay un grupo de baile de Aquors de viña del mar donde la You de ese grupo es mi amiga y a mi caga chica la adoro 3 bueno, ella fue a una pijamada con un grupo de Love live de su reguion, no se les ocurrio otra brillante idea mas que ponerle a leer mi fic (Liceo 1 Otonoki) con las pelucas puestas y todo, aun no editan el video por lo que aun no puedo verlo, pero AAAAAHHH ME MUERO YO QUIERO VER ESO NIÑAS SUELTEN EL VIDEOOOOOO XDDD SKJFBVBVBFHVBJSFD lo necesito ; / ; (l) cuando el video salga hablare con las niñas haber si puedo compartirlo en mi fanpage, ojala pueda *-***

 **Eso, ya me siento mejor de salud de puro saber que les gustan mis babosadas, no saben lo feliz que soy! snjkcvnjksd aaahhh pero eso no hace que me olvide, dejenme sus opiniones y comentarios, mis tetas enfermas no pueden ser agarradas asi no mas :'c que feoooo, que feo.**

 **Cuidense gente preciosa**


	12. Fiesta!

Nico se hallaba en el living con unas Dia y Ruby muy cómodas en ella. Se encontraban viendo películas.

Los últimos días después del livestream fueron duros, cuando terminó el vídeo y las niñas ya se encontraban durmiendo, Nozomi le mostró la verdad del asunto. Ella sólo había mostrado los comentarios buenos, algunos de sus fans se enojaron bastante y lo hicieron saber, no eran la mayoría al menos.

De alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría, por lo que bajo la mirada impresionada de su señora y amigas, ella no se sintió mal ni nada, de alguna manera estaba bien. Ahora si que tendría tiempo para cuidar a sus niñas, para ser la esposa de Maki. No, ella no se iba a romper por sus propias decisiones.

Cuando las habían dejado solas por fin pudo sacar toda esa pena del pecho, recostada en el hombro contrario y con sus manos acariciando su cabello. Realmente no sabía que sería de ella sin Maki. No importa que no hablará para reconfortarla (porque siempre acababa metiendo más la pata) sólo con saber que no estaba sola en esto estaba bien. Pero ella amaba lo que hacía, adoraba actuar, cantar y hacer feliz al público. Saber que ya no podría siquiera tocar un escenario más era muy triste.

Al día siguiente la habían llamado a la oficina de su compañía, era obvio que la retaron mucho por su imprudencia, ahora nuevamente estaba en el ojo de prensa y con ello a su familia, fue a tal punto el asunto que su jefe le dejó bien en claro que su continuidad en la compañía estaba en veremos, pero que por algún tiempo lo mejor era mantenerla alejada de la prensa, algo así como unas vacaciones.

Todo podía escucharse muy deprimente, pero ella era la fabulosa Nico Nico nii, ella jamás iba a estar triste, lo saben? Además, ahora podía disfrutar de las niñas sin restricción alguna, con Maki habían decidido que por unos días mejor que no fueran a la escuela, ellas habían aparecido en el vídeo y conociendo al público japonés cuando se enoja, pues era mejor resguardarse.

-mami… Ruby quiere comer natilla, podríamos comprar? -

-no hay en el refri? -

-no hay de frutilla…

-y queda pudin? -Dia negó con la cabeza- ni modo, vamos a ir a la tienda! -las tres se pararon del mullido sillón donde se encontraban, Nico se encargó de de alisar la ropa a las niñas y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina para verificar que otra cosa faltaba ademas de claro, postres deliciosos para pasar la pena. Tomó su cartera y salió con ambas niñas de la mano hacia la calle.

El minisuper más cercano quedaba como a unas 4 cuadras, pero para Nico fueron las cuadras más largas de su existencia, podía sentir cómo la gente las miraba, apuntaba y cuchicheaban, en momentos como estos realmente sentía como todo era negativo y no podía no ponerse nerviosa por sus niñas, que tan solo conversaban entre ellas y le preguntaban cosas a ella, pero realmente no procesaba bien que le hablaban.

Al entrar a la tienda tomó un canasto y ambas niñas salieron a buscar las cosas que deseaban comer mientras ella pasaba por el pasillo de los dulces, necesita con urgencia unos chocopies* y algunas cajas de pockys. mientras aún miraba que podría llevar ambas niñas llegaron con varios potes de pudin y natilla y ahora también se daban la libertad de poner algunas galletas o snacks, Nico solo podía reírse imaginando a ese par de angelitos cuando fueran adolescentes y comieran entre las tres para pasar alguna pena, como ahora.

Al dirigirse a pagar, la cajera les quedó mirando demasiado así como la gente que se formaba detrás de ellas para pagar. Maldita sea que incomodo, la cajera le saludo mientras ella ponía los artículos sobre el mesón para que pasara sus compras por la registradora.

-Ooh, veo que anda con sus pequeñas, son mas lindas en persona -la señora le sonrió mientras pasaba los productos-

-Verdad que si?

-Por cierto señora Nico, déjeme decirle que encontré muy valiente lo que hizo, yo la estoy apoyando.

-M-uchisimas gracias, enserio es muy amable de su parte. varias personas mas me han reprochado lo que hice.

Aquello se sentía extraño, pero tranquilizador, se empezó a dar cuenta que la mayoría de quienes la miraban en aquel sitio le sonreía y eso le ponía sumamente feliz.

-Pero usted es una mujer casada, era obvio que tendria hijos, a mi parecer es algo muy normal ¿verdad? -dijo la señora preguntandole a los otros clientes-

-Pues sí, yo también creo que la señora Nico es valiente, no se sienta mal porque la fama puede ser pasajera pero esas niñas que usted tiene ahí, la amarán la vida entera.

-enserio muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que han hecho a Nico… -Segiria hablando de no ser por que su cecular empezo a vibrar, vio que era Umi y se apresuro en contestar - Cuanto tiempo! como has estado Umi? Que?! enserio? entonces hoy? si si en la noche claro que puedo llevar arrastrando a Maki, claro, alla estaremos todas, entonces debemos ir con yukata? no hay problema si Maki va en Hakama? es mas rapido! entonces si? no puedo esperar a verlas a ustedes, hasta luegoo! -Nico ahora si que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pagaba las golosinas y volvia a agradecer a todos en la tienda antes de irse con las niñas.

-Que queria la tia Umi?

-Oh, hoy vamos a tener una fiesta niñas! así que les pondre sus yukatas mas lindos! -diciendo aquello Nico prefirió detener un taxi, si quería que ambas niñas estuvieran a la altura del dojo Sonoda y ella misma verse deslumbrante tenían que llegar como ahora ya!

En casa por suerte en la habitación de Dia habian varios yukatas pequeños, como para ambas niñas. Luego de varias horas de risas, comer golosinas entre los peinados ambas niñas se veían bellas, Nico le puso a Dia un yukata rojo con líneas verticales y flores. Ruby llevaba un Yukata rosa claro bastante floreado, y ambas con arreglos florales en el cabello.

Con ambas niñas luciendo preciosas ella se aventuró en su closet, habia una seccion donde tenia sus yukatas y los de Maki. Para su señora seleccionó ese azul marino con flores que le encantaba, la hacía ver demasiado bonita y para ella uno de sus varios yukatas rosas floreados, es que, bueno ¿Como no tener varios? inconscientemente se trajo a sí misma a los recuerdos, había escogido aquellos que usaron para este verano en el ambas vieron los hanabi de la mano por primera vez…. aaah, que nostálgico! Nico corrió a peinarse con esos tomatitos en la cabeza, y si, era como volver a tener 17 años.

La señora Nishikino estaba un poco histérica, había llamado horas antes a Maki para decirle que se viniera corriendo a la casa, las tres mujeres ya estaban vestidas y Nico tenía en el mismo living sus artículos de belleza, peluquería y el yukata, no podían perder tiempo, y es que bueno Nico es maniática de llegar temprano.

Por otro lado Maki por suerte se encontraba recién de camino a casa, hoy había sido un día sumamente ajetreado y no solo por la actividad normal del hospital, si no que maldición, como que hoy todos querían saber detalles de su vida, de sus niñas, de su esposa, desde cuando todos le preguntaban esas cosas tan abiertamente? para ella era un poco chocante, pero entendía que mas que mal ellas expusieron su vida privada, no había nada que hacerle pero no dejaba de ser molesto, no? sin contar que ya podía escuchar la voz de su señora al llegar a casa, de seguro estaría furiosa… Ya que, la amaba incluso cuando era molesta y chillona.  
Estacionó su vehículo y entró a la casa, entonces, una idea demasiado tonta se le vino a la mente…

-Estoy en casa! - si, ellas siempre llegaban juntas, era conmovedor para ella pensar que por algún tiempo podría llegar todos los dias y decir eso ya que Nico estaba en vacaciones por ahora.

-Bienvenida a casa Honeyy! -Nico salio corriendo de la cocina, y Maki no pudo evitar sonreir de sobre manera al ser recibida asi, Nico se veia demasiado hermosa, tanto que no era capaz de cerrar la boca, era como volver el tiempo atras.-Honey si no dejas de mirarme asi enserio voy a ponerme muy nerviosa, ademas ven! las niñas y yo estamos listas solo faltas tu!

-P-perdon, es que, Nico me dejaste impresionada… -decía aquello mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y esta la dirigia al living, mirando que Nico tenía todo previamente preparado. por lo que se empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones cuando ambas niñas entraron a la habitación a saludar a Mamá Maki - Ahora si que estoy impresionada, todas mis mujeres se ven hermosas! Buen trabajo Nico

-Pff Obviamente que nos veríamos preciosas Maki, son nuestras hijas! porque claro yo siempre soy impresionante! otra cosa es que no lo reconozcas, pero sabes que? Nico sabe que Maki se muere de vergüenza de admitir que Nico es la mas hermosa de toda la vía láctea! -Maki solo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mamá apresurate apresurate! -Dia insistía mientras tiraba la blusa de Maki-

-Por qué tan ansiosa? -preguntaba mientras se sacaba la ropa y quedaba de espaldas a Nico para que le pusiera el yukata azul-

-yukatas! Quiero ver a todas en yukata, a la tía Eli, a la tía Umi, a la tía Nozomi….-

-descuida hija si con tu mamá me volví experta en poner yukatas rápido~ -a dicho comentario Maki solo pudo sonrojarse- bien, Maki por favor siéntate te voy a hacer una trenza!

Al cabo de una media hora invertida las 4 Nishikino estaban listas para ir a la fiesta, Maki sonrió mientras veia a Nico tomar la mano de las niñas y mirando hacia ella con esa sonrisa tan linda, tan cálida con esa chispa que tenia Nico, como si el momento difícil que pasaba no fuera nada comparado con la calidez del hogar que ambas habían formado. De alguna manera egoísta Maki deseaba que todos sus dias fueran asi, llegando a la casa con Nico y sus hijas esperándola.

El camino es un poco largo, pero de alguna manera pasar por todas esas calles llenaban de recuerdos a las dos ex school idols. Pero si bien las calles puedes cambiar o algunas cosas trivales, hay otras que nunca nunca dejaran de ser, como la cara de Umi que tenia los brazos cruzados y un notorio seño fruncido en la entrada.

-Espero que tengan una muy buena escusa para llegar a esta hora! Son las ultimas en llegar.

-Ah sido un dia terrible en el hospital en demasiados sentidos Umi, apenas logre salir me pase la educación vial por donde mas me cayo y llegue a casa en tiempo record y con Nico hicimos relevo para estar lista en nada.

-Umi sabes que yo no llegaría tarde, así que por favor creele. -Bueno era cierto el punto de Nico, por lo que la mujer de cabello azul (que en esta oportunidad lo llevaba tomado en una cola alta) las hizo pasar. -Por cierto Umi muchisimas felicidadeeeeesss! No puedo creer que al fin pudieran!

-Oh! es cierto, muchas felicidades ¿estan listas para todos los cambios que se vienen?

-Kotori y yo teníamos bien clara todas las posibilidades, y tenemos los mejores ejemplos, estaremos bien -les sonrió ahora si con cariño.

Las niñas entraron primero, mientras Umi y la pareja se habia quedado conversando, hasta que escucharon un grito ensordecedor, las tres corrieron hasta el interior de la casa tradicional para entonces encontrar a Ruby llorando mientras abrazaba a una chica rubia miel, y esta a su vez apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, entonces todas las adultas en la sala quedaron entre sorprendidas y sin saber que diablos paso.

-Esto se ve como un conocimiento muy emotivo no creen? -Dijo Kotori mientras miraba como ambas niñas seguian sin soltarse, pero se podia ver bien como la rubia acunaba en su hombro a la de yukata rosa.

-Es un reencuentro tia Kotori -dijo Dia mientras miraba la escena-

-Cómo es eso pequeña Dia? -Eli se acercó hasta la niña de pelo negro y se había agachado hasta su altura y la niña solo sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora-

-E-es que… aaah hmmm ¿Hanamaru es la amiga de Ruby desde que llegamos a Tokio? -Dios, a Dia cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar teniendo a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro cerca suyo-

-Ehhh?! Ella es? -Nico se agacho a la altura de las niñas, es decir, hola posible nuera?- Maru? Es tu amiguita hijita?

-Mamiiii mami tenia razooon, Ruby y Maru estan destinadaaas! Maru esta con Ruby ahora! mami tenia razoon -

-De que diablos me perdi? -pregunto Umi mientras Nico se reia y abrazaba a ambas niñas, incluso Kotori se situo junto a su esposa mientras Maki y el resto de las chicas seguia apresiando el acto tan raro? por decirlo menos.

-Hmmm es una suposición mia claramente -dijo la pelirroja mayor- Cuando adoptamos a Dia y a Ruby, ella lloro mucho por que no iba ver nunca mas a su querida Maru, y Nico la convencio de que cuando las personas estan destinadas siempre se vuelven a cruzar y a estar juntas, y bueno ¿Ustedes la adoptaron?

-Eso suena demasiado romanticooooo, siento que voy a llorar. -declaro Hanayo demasiado enternecida-

-Ok, esto mis cartas no me dijeron ¡OOh es demasiado hermoso! Elicchi! Deberiamos ponernos en campaña nosotras tambien, ahora solo ellas tendran diversión!

-Nozomi! No digas esas cosas! -La rubia se levantaba del lado de la pelinegra menor para ir directo donde su propia cónyuge-

Tan solo cuando las niñas se separaron Umi indico el camino donde servirán la comida, por supuesto que todas dieron sus bendiciones a la pareja por este nuevo paso en sus vidas, la pequeña Hanamaru parecía calzar bien, Kotori no dejaba de hacerle cariño y esta parecía no molestarle la sobrecarga de amor.

cuando ya todas se hallaban sentadas en círculo y con la comida enfrente de ellas, la conversacion habia iniciado, mas que nada el conocer sobre Hanamaru.

-Ah Maru le gusta mucho muuuucho leer y Ruby zura. -habia sido todo lo dijo para luego llevarse un poco de arroz y salmon a la boca.

-Vaya, esta chica si que va enserio, no? Maki vamos a tener que tenerle ojo desde tempranito a esta mini carnivora.

-Ay Nico no digas tonteras, son tan pequeñas, son solo amiguitas… verdad?

-Ehhh?! A que se refiere Mami con lo carnivora? -pregunto la peliroja menor-

-AAAH son demasiado lindaaas! pequeña Rubyyy, tu mami quiere decir que tiene que tener cuidado porque la pequeña Hanamaru no te quiere como amiga -dijo Honoka demasiado enternecida.

-N-no? Maru no quiere a Ruby? -

-Ehhh? no no para nada, maru se va a casar con Ruby algun dia zura-

-Con vestidos de princesa?!

Tanto la mujer de cabellos azul como la de cabellos rojos estaban en shock, mientras por otro lado Honoka no paraba de reirse, Rin y Hanayo ya estaban hablando de ser las madrinas, Eli estaba en un shock re parecido al de Maki y Umi.

-Yo lo veia venir no se ustedes -dijo tranquilamente Nico, mientras tomaba un poco de sake- aaah que esta fuerte!

-El destino a hecho de las suyas, es muy lindo! yo lo apruebo -comento Kotori apegandose al brazo de Umi-

-El destino es fuerte, el otro dia estaba leyendo en un revista sobre las piedras de nacimiento y llegue a una respuesta para no creerla!

-Nicocchi descubri que ella era la piera mas hermosa del universo o algo asi?

-No, pero es una posibilidad bien grande -tomo otro poco de sake- Maki nacio en abril, la piedra de nacimiento es el Diamante y mi piedra es el Rubi! Luego mire las piedras de Dia y Ruby y son el safiro y el granate ¿No suena muy genial?

-WOH WOOOOH, porque nunca me dijiste esto Nico!? -pregunto una alarmada Maki quien aun no procesaba toda la información desde las palabras de esta niñita insolente-

-Ehhhhh? no te conté? vaya… pensé que si…

-Mami, eso ni yo lo sabiaaa! ooh eso es tracendentaaal!

La velada minuto a minuto se volvía más divertida para los comensales que no sabían que otra cosa podía salir de esto, solo una cosa era cierta, entre tanta bulla, gritos y risas, Hanamaru se sentía feliz al que Ruby, por que ella sentía que al fin había encontrado su lugar.

Fue una conexión a primera vista, Umi y Kotori iban de la mano por el patio del centro de adopciòn cuando vieron a la niña rubia leer un libro y tener otros tres más apilados a su lado, era distinta, era risueña y firme, ambas mujeres se habían enamorado de esa pequeña de tic verbal Zura… claramente las tres ahora tenían un largo camino que recorrer juntas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 ***Chocopies: Son unos dulces que la otra vez me convido mi amada Tefa, son como sandwich de dos bizcochitos de vainilla y en medio marshmallow cubiertas de chocolate, es demasiado rico 3 son dulces que venden normalmente en países orientales como corea y japón**

 **… NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS, SI LO SE, ME FUI MESEEEES MEEEEEEESES merezco la horca, el MakiUmi y la muerte :''c .**

 **pero hoy recibi la luz divina o algo y me digne a escribir y ps aqui estoy! lo prometido era deuda y ps ya lo tienen, Maki tiene a quien detestar (?) esa usurpadora de hijitas a llegado a su vida.**

 **ahora contaria las penurias de vida como siempre pero estoy escribiendo el capitulo del liceo 1 pa aprovechar la inspiración, asi que nos vemos en la otra historia que espero actualizar hoy tambien ksjdfnvsfd**

 **Si leyo y le gusto no sea mala onda y deje un review, no hacerlo es como tocarme las tetas y salir corriendo :c feo po, feo no se hace, fea la actituuuuud fea la actituuuuud!**


	13. Capitulo extra: Hora de ser Santa Claus

Nico estaba con sus hijas en el desayuno ese día, por insistencia de Día, esa semana tocaba "menú tradicional" por lo que la sopa miso, el arroz y el pescado estaban sobre la mesa, era sumamente tranquilo y acogedor.

Maki esta semana también tenía turno de mañana, por lo que la pobre tenía que salir a las 5:30 y Nico por consiguiente se levantaba a la misma hora para prepararle el desayuno y tenerle su obento listo, si no quizás que basura comería la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Por lo que estaba a medio dormir con más niñas riéndose de su fabulosa (y destartalada) madre.

-mamiii, no estamos a diciembre ya? -Ruby miraba la cocina que aún tenía murciélagos y calabazas le era un poco gracioso eso.

-Aahhh que flojera sacar toda la decoración de Halloween! -suspiro con bastante pesadez- pero tienes razón! Deberíamos hoy ir de compras?

-Opino que deberíamos tener un árbol gigante, que sea digno de la casa!

-Me encanta tu idea Dia, que otra cosa podría ser?

-ositos de peluche navideñooos! Ooh ohh y muchas luceees! ¿Un muñeco de nieve? -Ruby miro a Dia con una sonrisa-

-y tu que quieres mami? -pregunto Dia a la mujer que se encontraba un poco más despierta y alegre-

-Dormir? -la pequeña de cabello negro le hizo un puchero, al igual que la más pequeña presente- AAAH esta bien! hmmm… quiero guirnaldas con flores en toda la escalera, y me gustarian adornos para la mesa.

Con todo una lista de cosas por comprar luego del desayuno Nico las vistió de manera "trata de pasar desapercibida nivel Yazawa Nico" Y llamaron al señor takanori para que las llevara en sus compras.

* * *

-Llegue a casaaa! -Maki espero unos momentos, ya se había estado acostumbrando que Nico llegara a recibirla o al menos alguna de sus niñas, pero miraba de un lado para otro en el vestíbulo y absolutamente ninguna reacción, y si talvez no la habían escuchado? - LLegue a casaaaa!- grito, pero no había cambio alguno- habrán salido? Que raro… -de saco los tacones que llevaba puestos ese día, y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, entró a la casa con normalidad, y al llegar a la sala de estar Nico y las niñas estaban desparramadas en el sillón durmiendo profundamente llena de bolsas y cajas gigantes, Maki estaba impresionada de la cantidad de artículos comprados que veía, miro dentro de una de las bolsas y habían muchos adornos navideños, a Maki de le iluminaron los ojos por completo.

A pesar de que descubrió que Santa Claus no era real por culpa de Honoka y debía admitir estuvo algunas navidades amurrada, debía aceptarlo, pero ahora estaba ansiosa, de hecho durante el año había comprado regalos porque secretamente desde que adoptaron a Dia y a Ruby que andaba medio soñando con estas fechas.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro fue hasta el cuarto por una manta, pero al llegar hasta ella se acomodó en el sillón, una pequeña siesta en familia no le haría nada de mal verdad?

* * *

Nico se ató el cabello en una cola de caballo, tenía una mirada muy decidida en su rostro y suspiro fuerte antes de hacerla puño..

-vamos a lograrlo equipo?!

-SSIIIIIIII!

El día anterior habían sacado cada rastro de Halloween de la casa y ahora tenían la ardua misión de dejar la casa digna de una Navidad Nishikino Yazawa.

-por donde comenzaremos mami? -Preguntó Dia mirando como aun en la sala de estar estaba la gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas que habían dejado, realmente ella sintió que ayer arrasaron con el centro comercial.

-el árbol! Deberíamos sacar ese sillón de ahí para que quede cercano a la chimenea!

-entonces ponemos los calcetines colgando de la chimenea? -Mamiii el rosa es de Ruby!

-Ok entonces a la mía le haré un conejo para que Santa sepa que esa es mi calceta!

-pero no que Santa le da regalos sólo a los niños? -Dia estaba solo un poco perdida-

-siempre me confunde con uno, pero eso es igual a algún regalo para mi ㈏6 Ademas Nico es buena mamá y esposa, mínimo que santa me de regalos también verdad?

Bueno, eso tenía bastante sentido.

* * *

Maki cuando llegó a su casa ese dia casi pasa de largo por lo irreconocible que se veía, muchas luces, todos los árboles con adornos, un muñeco de nieve a la entrada, señor santo entró casi corriendo a la casa, y el resultado había sido increíble (eso que aún estaba en el vestíbulo) por lo que se sacó los zapatos de manera apurada tirandolos en el piso y caminó hasta el fondo, las escaleras estaban llenas de guirnaldas de flores, fue hasta la sala de estar y vio el árbol, o dios mio, era tan grande y tan hermoso, tan rosado con rojo… oooh por dios, Nico y sus ocurrencias, incluso con las calcetas, se acercó a la chimenea y en cada bonita estaba bordado el nombre de cada una y un animalito de fieltro. aaahhh era tan lindo como increíble, estaba totalmente anonadada con todo.

-Entonces te gusto? -Maki se dio vuelta para observar a Nico, estaba ya en pijama y bata, con su cabello tomado en ese moño desarmado que usaba al dormir.

-Me encanta… sabes que amo la navidad.

-Hoy vienes llegando muy tarde, otra vez la doctora Yamamoto te estaba haciendo ojos o que?

-Nico, que la doctora Yamamoto no me mira con esos ojos, no seas porfiada, hubo una llegada de urgencia, tuvimos que hacer una operación de emergencia, lo bueno es que no era un procedimiento muy largo.

-Todo salio bien Honey? -la mujer de cabellos negros avanzaba hasta llegar al lado de su esposa, acariciandole el cabello-

-Por suerte... -la pelirroja por su parte se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las caricias otorgadas por las pequeñas manos de Nico- Que preparaste de cena? tengo hambre y sueño.

-hamburguesas esponjosas de soya con arroz y miso, y si deseas ensalada de tomates.

-Si no es una molestia para ti…

-Eres una molestia todo el tiempo Maki. Pero la gran Nico siempre se ha apiadado de tu pobre humanidad, porque tiene el corazón inmenso c-

-Como tu ego.

-HEEEYY!

* * *

Ya a esta altura del mes Nico estaba histérica. Con Maki habían tenido la brillante idea de Celebrar navidad en familia, literalmente, invitaron para que se quedaran a los padres de Maki, su madre y sus hermanos. y pues ahora tenía que hacer suficiente pollo y pastel de fresas* para todos (ya que habían acordado con su madre y su suegra que ellas traerian los acompañamientos).

Pensó seriamente en no calentarse la cabeza eh ir a Kentucky pero ella no tenía ni todo el dia ni forma de ir sin ser acosada, por lo que prefirió comprar mucho pollo y hacerlo ella (aunque eso le costara quemaduras de tercer grado) había buscado en libros de cocina y en internet por lo que había llegado a la receta definitiva con un poco del toque Nico Nico Nii por supuesto.

Primero se colocaban 4 cucharadas de harina, pero ella había colocado 12 por que eran muchas personas verdad? ahora la receta tambien decia que era, una cucharada de cebolla en polvo, otra de ajo en polvo y una y media de pimentón pero ella todo lo había multiplicado por tres al igual que la cantidad de sal y pimienta que se aplicaba al gusto de la persona. todo se mezclaba bien y se iba a la etapa doooos huevos y vino blanco, estos se debian batir muy bien! y pasó tres ¡Moler los cereales de maíz! habia leido que esto hacía que quedará más crujiente que con avena y hacía que fuera igual de rico e intenso que el pollo de Kentucky! jeje Nico siempre lo logra! Bien, ella tomó el pollo y lo pasó primero por la mezcla de la harina, para luego hundirlo en el huevo muy bien hasta que quedara bien mojado y pegajoso y de esta forma que los cereales de maíz se pegaran a la pieza de pollo, estas en pequeños grupos los metió a la freidora que tenía en casa, que deliciaaaaa!

Incluso cuando llamo a Dia y a Ruby para que probaran ellas le habían pedido mas ¿Que mejor respuesta? las niñas se quedaron con ella a la hora de los pasteles.

Comenzaron con los bizcochos por qué era lo más lento, Nico pensó que era más fácil hacer todo de una vez, por lo que entre las tres rompieron 9 huevos en un bol y le agrego la azúcar para tres pasteles, y a baño maria se puso a mezclar hasta que la azúcar se disolviera por completo y luego de eso fue echando la harina muy lentamente, Kotori le había enseñado como hacer los pasteles aún más esponjosos y la técnica era definitivamente no romper la suavidad y esponjocidad que uno encontraba de esta forma. tomo un poco de mantequilla y agua y la colocó a baño maria tambien y mezclo muy poco de la masa que ya había terminado con esta nueva mezcla y la fue agregando de a poco a la masa para que esta se mantenga esponjosa terminado eso puso la mezcla en los moldes y al horno a 170º por unos 40 minutos.

Ahora venía la hora de trabajar en la crema, puso un bol con agua y hielo y sobre ese otro bol y en este coloco la crema para batir y azúcar, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba (porque llevaba todo el dia cocinando) empezó a batir la crema hasta quedar a punto nieve, ella sentía que algo faltaba (además de verificar que a los bizcochos les faltaba al menos unos 10 minutos)¡EL SIROPEEE! corrió a buscar agua y brandy, pero no pillo dicho alcohol por lo que decidió ponerle como sustituto un poquito de ron (también había mucho vodka pero la idea era preparar un sirope apto para todos y no solo para el pozo sin fondo de Eli) este lo mezclo y quedo listo ¡Hora de las fresas! las tres lavaron las frutas y nico con mucho cuidado les paso cuchillos con poco filo, la idea era unirlas a cocinar con ella, miraba a cada rato que ellas no se cortaran, pero ella terminó cortándose por no fijarse en que estaba haciendo. Estos pasteles si que tenían su sudor, lágrimas y sangre eh? Cuando los bizcochos estuvieron listos los dejo enfriar tapados (para que no perdieran humedad) y los partió en pisos de tres cada uno, así cada una se dedicó a un pastel. En la primera capa se ponía el sirope y un poco de crema, se esparcía muy bien y luego se ponian las rodajas de fresas (en las que Nico casi perdió el dedo y la dignidad) y otra capa más de crema para luego poner el segundo piso de bizcocho remojado en sirope por ambos lados para repetir el proceso anterior y colocar la tercera capa de bizcocho con sirope hasta aquí las niñas lo habían hecho excelente, pero quizás el embetunar por completo el pastel no sería tarea taan fácil, así que Nico empezó a cubrir los pasteles con crema uno por uno.

 _-Ya llegueeeee!_

-Niñas podrían ir a recibir a mamá mientras mami Nico termina esto?

-P-pero esperas a Ruby para decorar?

-Eso no lo haria jamas sin ustedes niñas, vayan!

Ambas niñas corrieron hasta donde Maki, con delantales llenos de harina y hasta crema en la cara y manos -Bienvenida mamiiii!-

-Nico las tiene de escabas en la cocina o algo asi?! -pregunto al ver a las niñas tan cochinas- les preparare el baño.

-NO NO NOOO! Mamá Maki no puede hacer eso! totalmente denegado! -Dia habia cortado las acciones de Maki enseguida- Vamos a decorar los pasteles con mami Nico primero.

-Ehh?! bueno, diganle a mami que tomare un baño esta bien?

-Y no la besaras!? Mamá Maki ya no ama tanto a mami Nico!? -a la pequeña pelirroja casi se le empiezan a caer las lágrimas con tan grave suceso, pero Dia en cambio estaba casi feliz de no tener que presenciar el cambio de gérmenes.

-EH!? Ahhh! Lo haces sonar muy vergonzoso Rubyy!

-Entonces no la amas?

-Pff, la beso y puedo tomar mi baño en paz?! -A estas altura la cara de Maki era un poema cubierto de rojo vivo- ya ya, vooy voy señorita besos! -Si algo había sacado Ruby de ella era esa mirada de fastidio, señor.

-¡Yeeeyyy besoos!

-Aun no entiendo la gracia de ver eso! -y si, Dia era arrastrada por su hermanita, ambas se quedaron en la puerta viendo como mami Nico le lloraba (falsamente) y Maki la tomaba de la cintura, la besaba de manera delicada y luego Nico le tiraba crema en venganza, terminando con Maki gritando hacia el baño. Un buen espectáculo no? quizás eso era lo que divertía mas a Ruby que la misma acción.

-jejejeee ¿No esperaron que Maki terminará con la cara embarrada en crema?

-Esa fue nueva -Tanto Nico como Ruby se dieron los 5 mientras Dia solo se reía en voz baja sobre las ocurrencias de mamá. -tan taaaaannnn! ¿Me quedaron bien?

-Super parejas, dignas de una chef de primera mami. -Dia sabia que lo hacía era sumamente peligroso.

-Verdad de si? Nico hubiera sido la Chef número uno del mundo si no hubiera sido la Idol número uno!

-Y los pasteles mami?

-Llene las mangas para decorar niñas vean muy bien como lo hago, la decoración es lo más importante de un pastel porque si no se ve lindo, no dará la sensación de ser sabroso ¿entendido?

-Siiii!

Nico tomó una de las mangas decorativas, y con mucho cuidado fue haciendo gotitas en la orilla del pastel, ambas niñas también lo lograron pero mucho más lento y no taaaan lindo como su mamá pero ella les felicito porque para ser la primera vez eso era excelente.

Luego de hechas las gotas pusieron las fresas paraditas formando otro círculo y al final ella había comprado figuras de mazapán y láminas de chocolate que ya tenían escrito "Feliz Navidad" colocaron las decoraciones y si, por fin la guerra en la cocina había acabado por completo.

-PORFIIIIIINNNN! AAHH! esto de ser ama de casa es taaan duro!

-Buen trabajo señorita ama de casa número uno, ya pensaste qué ponerte hoy? -con esa voz ronca y sensual Maki había llegado hasta la cocina vestida con solo su bata blanca, se notaba que se había bañado recien- Deje el baño listo para ti y las niñas, les buscaré conjuntos lindos porque queda poco para que lleguen nuestras familias.

-¡Verdaaad! oooh no se que haria sin ti Maki!

-Ser la Idol número uno de Japón pero sola eh infeliz, quizás con muchos gatos.

-Ja ja, que graciosa Maki, te lo encargo si? -casi derrotada Nico se fue de la mano de sus dos angelitos.

La cena había estado muy variada, y habia sido excelente (incluso Ruby no demostro incomodidad estando el abuelo y Kotaro ahí y eso era un graaan paso) todos habían quedado fascinados con la comida de Nico y al poco tiempo de conversar y lavar todos se habían quedado en la mesa más sin embargo Nico y Maki fueron hacer dormir a Ruby y Dia, Kotaro, Kokoa y Kokoro también fueron a la habitación que le habían asignado.

-Hora de ser Santa! -Nico le había puesto el típico gorro a Maki y esta estaba feliz caminando hacia la puerta, en la maletera del auto tenía lleno de regalos para todos (mas para las niñas claramente) así como su padre y su madre también venían cargados de regalos, la madre de Nico habia traido tambien los suyos (aunque no en una cantidad tan grande como los Nishikino, siempre tan exagerados ellos).

-Realmente no puedo esperar a que sea de mañana -decía el abuelo mirando el árbol rebosante de regalos -Recuerdo que Maki era tan feliz.

-No digas cosas vergonzosas papá! -la nombrada se tapó la cara de vergüenza- Además este año si ahi una muy buena razón por la que estar feliz ¿Alguna vez pensaste en pasar navidad con tus nietas?

-En algún punto pensé que jamás tendría nietas Maki.

-Papá, madres, vamos a dormir también o mañana ni veremos las caras contentas de las niñas porque nos estaremos durmiendo de pie, vamooos vamooosss!

Seguramente para Dia y Ruby las navidades no volverían a ser lo mismo. estas personas que las habían acogido de seguro se encargaría de hacerlo especial.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Queridos mios, perdon por la demora, eh estado muriendome con el instituto, en un mal sentido.**

 **Ahora hoy dude mucho de actualizar o no porque si no me siguen por mi fanpage les cuento**

 **ME ESTABAN PLAGIANDO MI HISTORIA!** **de una manera asquerosamente descarada en wattpad, si me estas leyendo "Nicomakiforever" (nombre del/a autor/a que me estaba plagiando) sabes que? minimo esperaba una disculpa, tu historia estaba super buena no era necesario meter mi fic, minimo una disculpa eres del asco.**

 **A raiz de esto incluso pense en borrar mi fic, pero me hicieron ver que era sumamente injusta y ps aqui estoy.**

 **Volvimos a la seccion cultural.**

 **Cena navideña tradicional japonesa:**

 **En japón la cena obligatoria es pollo frito (de Kentucky) y pastel de fresas, ¿porque? primero que nada en Japón prohibieron el cristianismo, solo el 1% de los japoneses son cristianos o católicos por lo que la navidad no tiene el significado típico que nosotros le damos que es celebrar el cumpleaños de Jesús.**

 **Pollo frito** **: Durante el siglo 19 con la apertura del país a los países occidentales llegaron inmigrantes europeos, allá y en gran parte del mundo se come pavo, ellos al no tener pavo empezaron a hacer comida con lo más cercano que era el pollo y de hay los japoneses empezaron a imitar el hecho de que es tradicional comer pollo. pero por que el de Kentucky fried Chicken? bueno, durante la época del 70 ya tener una televisión no era signo de riqueza sino más bien era parte de un hogar japonés promedio, por lo que la empresa americana vio el negocio hay, emitiendo comerciales con el slogan "** ー **"** **(Navidad es Kentucky) y actualmente es tanto así, que las familias hacen filas de horas, para tener su balde de pollo para la celebración de nochebuena.**

 **Pastel de fresa** **: Antiguamente las frutas eran un bien escaso, actualmente la tecnología hace que se pueda tener fruta todo el año pero antiguamente no, y las frutillas (o fresas) solo se daban en el "oseibo" de fin de año, por lo que si tu tenias un pastel hecho de fresas era tooodo un lujo y ustedes saben como son los japoneses cuando se trata de artículos o productos de lujo. Por eso quedó muy arraigado que si o si los pasteles de fresas son un plato indiscutido para navidad (al igual que los cumpleaños).**

 **Perdon la demora tenia el cap listo pero no asi corregida en algo la ortografía (se que no tengo la mejor, pero al menos intento no comerme los acentos o esas cosas de los cuales normalmente ni me fijo donde van, lo acepto.)**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD 3 ojala el viejito pascuero les alla traido muchas cositas a mi me regalaron un pijama y plata, asi que a viajar y a hacer cosplays se a dichoooooooooo sjkfdmjvsf ahora en poquito tiempo tendre listo el de umi Little devil y el de Nozomi Aristocrata sin idolizar y el sailor fuku de ura no hoshi ¿Les dije que hice un test de Mari? deberia subir el video y fotitos a la fanpage (es que me da verguencita ;/;)**

 **Feliz navidad! dejen un review respondiendo ¿Como se porto el viejito con ustedes? ¿Que cenaron ustedes o que es tradicional en su país? Aqui en chile se come cualquier wea xD pero en mi familia es tradición indiscutida la carne al jugo con arroz y ensaladas pero este año mi mamá se paso la tradición por la raja y compro comida china. QUEDARA EN LA MENTE SI ME AGARRAN LAS TETAS Y SALEN CORRIENDO!**

 **Un saludo a: Mi novia Evii que la amo mucho, a mis washis miusuzura, a mis grupos de baile que las amo (en especial a mi galla y esposa Maki y a mi guagua Ruby linda que con la Zuramaru me hacen tanto reir y me dan vida esas weonas, me encorazonan)**

 **perdon si no soy taaaan contaste como quisieran pero juro que nunca olvid siempre ando pensando en nuevos capitulos sdnjkdsfnklj les amo mucho pasenlo super en año nuevo.**

 **pd: las recetas y modo de preparacion de la comida es real por si quieren hacerlo en casa xD (en el capitulo creo que tres tambien nico prepara pancakes, puedo hacer un video preparandolos y con las cantidades mas exactas, son exquisitos.)**


	14. Inicio de la Tormenta

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Nico ya estaba muy jodida de ser dueña de casa solamente, no la malentiendan, ella estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo de vida tan acelerado que ahora que tenía mucho tiempo ya ni sabía qué hacer con él. Siempre fue rápida para hacer los labores de la casa por lo que ya a esa hora la casa estaba reluciente y las niñas ya habían llegado de la escuela.

Hace más o menos un mes que había decidido dejar claro el estilo de vida que tenía actualmente, si bien en el momento había causado mucho ruido, hoy ya no lo era tanto, su compañía con el fin de aminorar esto la alejaron temporalmente de su muy ocupada vida, si bien agradeció este hecho (Porque nunca está de más un descanso) ya se estaba impacientando sobre su futuro laboral. Aunque siempre tenía en la mente que la posibilidad más realista es que no le iban a renovar contrato, ya de por si ya tenía superada la edad que debía tener una Idol promedio al graduarse. Sin embargo se encontraba también trabajando en otras áreas como el doblaje, modelaje y actuación y tenía fe que por esos campos tuviera más posibilidades.

Actualmente se encontraban las 3 en la habitación de música, Dia quería demostrarle a su mamá cuanto había avanzado en sus clases con el yamatogoto. Pero si bien la música que interpretaba Dia no era del todo prolija, con lo poco que llevaba en clases era un avance sumamente bueno y se sentía un poco mal de estar pensando en todos sus problemas cuando su primogénita deseaba alegrarla con sus logros.

-¿Q...que tal estuvo? -pregunto con algo de temor la menor al terminar de hacer su interpretación-

-Wooow no puedo creer que lleves tan poco en clases y ya tengas ese nivel, ¿Maki te ha escuchado?

-No, mamá Maki me pone algo nerviosa cuando se trata de música, quería tu aprobación para mostrarle a ella lo que llevo aprendido.

-Pfff Dia, tú solo ve con mamá y dile que te escuche, si ella ama algo más que a mí o a la música, es que tú lo hagas.

-¿Y si lo hago y me termina amando más a mí? -por la cara que le coloco Nico, Dia empezó a reírse mucho.

-Cuidadito niña… aun quieres tu puddin de postre?

-Ehhh!? No, no, mami, hermana no se peleen! ¡G-gambarubyy!

Nico sabía que aquella pequeña provocación era solo una burla de Dia, era su hija, claro que le conocía ese humor diferente. Iba a responderle cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa, se paró y fue corriendo hasta el aparato más cercano.

-¿Hola?

/¿Nico? Holaaaa ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ehhh, ¡Kotoriii tanto tiempo! Bien, ¿Y cómo has estado tú? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

/Bien, veras con Hanamaru no sabíamos si te agradaba la idea de venir a visitarnos, o nosotras podríamos ir hacia allá. Es que ella se siente sola y quiere jugar con Ruby y Dia…

-¡Sería una excelente idea! creo que no nos haría nada de mal ir a tu casa, tengo curiosidad por tu próxima colección!

/¿¡En serio!? ¡Tengo una idea para la línea de esta vez, quizás puedas ayudarme mucho!

-¡Por supuestoo!

Con aquella idea en mente, Nico preparó a las niñas para ir al dojo Sonoda, ambas niñas estaban alegres de pasar una tarde en compañía de su amiga.

Las tres se subieron al auto dirigido por el señor Takanori no mucho después.

* * *

Aquella tarde como lo hacía una vez al mes, la Matriarca de la familia Kurosawa se encontraba en la tumba de su familia, dentro del cementerio de Numazu ellos tenían un espacio especial al ser una de las familias más antiguas y prosperas de dicha ciudad ubicada en la prefectura de Shizuoka. La pobre mujer no entendía como a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde el trágico accidente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Cómo es que los Dioses le habían arrancado así a su hija? ¡A sus nietas! La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mirando la foto de esa joven familia que ella había visto nacer y crecer… esos angelitos vivieron tan poco.

Tomó con cariño aquel cuadro, había pasado hace tan poco que aun podía escuchar las voces de Dia y Ruby jugando en el patio, de Dia peleando con Yurika… ahh… ella tenía dos hijos, su Takuma y su pequeña Risa, ella era su hija preciada, la luz de sus ojos. Cuando le habían informado aquel fatídico día que en el auto habían muerto su esposo, ella y sus dos hijas para esa señora había acabado todo. En verdad sentía que no había propósito.

Aquel día se habían ya acabado los inciensos y con ello, había hecho la ofrenda a los dioses para que resguardaran a Risa y a su familia con ellos.

A decir verdad se encontraba tan deprimida por la muerte de su hija que solo salía de las fronteras de la familia Kurosawa al cementerio esa vez al mes, le gustaba caminar lento porque sus caderas no soportaban mucho trabajo como antaño, y ese día había decidido pasar por la ciudad, había una tienda a la que había querido ir hace algún tiempo y este era el momento preciso, un buen postre tradicional sería bueno para alegrarle el día.

Se detuvo en el quiosco de la esquina antes de la tienda de dulces, ella casi no veía tele y el diario la deprimía pero ¿Nunca está de más saber que está pasando en el mundo, verdad? miro algunas portadas de diarios y revistas hasta que cierta imagen la congelo. ¿¡ACASO ESO ES….?!

La pobre señora en un ataque termino desmayándose, toda la gente del sector acudió a ayudarle y llamar rápido una ambulancia, pero la señora sentía el corazón demasiado acelerado y la imagen frente a ella demasiado desastrosa….

En aquella revista salían sus nietas en los brazos de dos mujeres "La Idol nº1 de Japón Nico Nico Nii revelando su más intimo secreto: su familia" La pobre no podía procesar todo a la vez, termino desmayándose mientras escuchaba a la gente gritar a su lado.

* * *

-¿Es mi idea o Dia y Ruby están más grandes? -preguntaba Kotori, mientras dejaba a ambas niñas entrar, encontrándose enseguida por la pequeña de cabellos miel-

-¡Vinieron zuraa!

-Las niñas en esta edad crecen demasiado rápido para mi gusto -comentaba algo malhumorada Nico, mientras miraba como sus dos hijas se iban a la habitación de Hanamaru junto con la pequeña, las tres iban de la mano-

-Nuestras madres en algún momento pasaron por lo mismo, piensa en eso -se rio un poco- ¿Quieres venir a mi taller un rato? tengo una idea en mente…

-¡Claro! aunque, tanto hermetismo me tiene un poco intrigada ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Diseños para madre e hija, ¿no suena divertido?

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿¡Ya tienes algunos bocetos!?-

-Una colección completa, ¡Pero quiero mucho que tú y Maki participen como modelo junto con las niñas! ¿Te gustaría?

-Habría que consultar con el horario de Maki, pero dudo que se niegue, a veces creo que ama a las niñas más que a mi, ¿Puedes creer que se pueda?

-Yo creo que está nivelado, es el amor de familia, ¿no?

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre? - Aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeralda miraba impaciente al doctor, su madre había tenido un pre-infarto en una de sus visitas al cementerio.

-Está delicada de salud, desde que despertó no cesa el llanto tampoco, ¿Sabe de algo que pudiera tenerla en ese shock?

-Hace un año murió mi hermana y su familia en un accidente automovilístico, desde ahí que ella está muy delicada, hoy fue al cementerio, creo que debe estar triste por la pérdida.

-Ya veo, la señora debe guardar reposo, también hay algunos chequeos que debe hacerse, ¿Está bien?

-Correcto doctor, ¿Ya podría pasar a verla?

-Por supuesto.

Kurosawa Takuma ingreso a la habitación de hospital, su madre yacía sobre la cama con una expresión de amargura en su rostro, los ojos rojos e hinchados lo miraban con severidad.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente en el accidente de Risa, Takuma?

-Estás sensible por ir al cementerio, ¿Verdad? Madre, yo creo que sería prudente por un tiempo no ir, mira cómo te ha dejado todo esto.

-Takuma, te hice una pregunta.

El hombre suspiro antes de mirarla- Risa y su familia venían en un auto de un viaje a Tokio, en el camino el auto tuvo fallas, lo que provocó el accidente donde toda la familia perdió la vida. -lo repitió, tal cual lo había dicho desde aquel fatídico día.

-Quiero ver los papeles nuevamente.

-¿Qué? Mamá ya te mostré los papeles, están en tu cuarto de hecho, tanto el papel de la policía como la póliza de defunción, ¿Sucede algo?

-No, es sólo que tengo mucha pena hijo.

La señora le tomaba la mano a su primogénito mientras lo miraba a los ojos, algo había en ellos que demostraban seguridad, ella había visto aquella publicación, no era estúpida, aquí había gato encerrado y al parecer, Takuma no sabía nada. Si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que no podía confiar ni en su sombra.

-Hijo, estoy pensando seriamente en lo que dijiste, creo que haré un viaje a Kioto, necesito nuevos aires para que mi corazón esté tranquilo.

-Veré los preparativos si así gustas, madre, ¿Deseas ir acompañada de alguien?

-¿Podría viajar con Murai?

Al cabo de una semana la señora y su viejo amigo y trabajador de la familia Murai Kaito, estaban en la estación de trenes, la vieja Kurosawa era así, a la antigua, le gusta viajar en tren y ella hacer todo, era sumamente independiente para la edad que poseía.

-Dos pasajes a Tokio por favor. -la señora entregaba los billetes mientras esperaba los boletos.

-Pero matriarca, ¿No deseaba ir a Kioto?

-Primero hay algo que debo hacer en Tokio, Murai, adentro del tren te explicaré con detalle.

Dicho y hecho, apenas el cajero le dio los pasajes y ambos ya estaban instalados en el tren el hombre medio canoso miraba ansioso a la viejecilla a su lado.

-¿Cómo te manejas en eso de buscar cosas en línea? Yo entiendo muy poco.

-¿Desea que busque algo?

-Si, Nico ni algo así si la memoria no me falla.

Tal y cual había pedido el caballero saco su celular y puso en google que le había dicho su patrona, en el cual arrojó de inmediato las fotos de la joven de cabellos negros que daba qjr hablar y admirar en Japón.

-¿Qué tiene esta Idol matriarca? -

-Busca su familia por favor.

Correcto, entró a Wikipedia y salía todo, desde sus inicios hasta lo último, en su foto también estaba su información, fecha de nacimiento, nombre real, peso, medidas, etc, al final llegó a "relaciones" "Esposa/conviviente: Nishikino Maki [ver] hijas: Nishikino Dia y Nishikino Ruby [ver]" el hombre ya por los puros nombres entendió a qué se refería la señora, ella asintió, el apretó el botón ver y salió un artículo de ambas niñas donde se explicaba que eran hijas del polémico matrimonio Nishikino, que el hecho de ser madres hace nada que había salido a la luz, y que ambas niñas eran sumamente parecidas a sus madres, que los fans estaban súper intrigados con esto.

-no puede ser… matriarca, son…. S-

-¿No sabías nada de esto, verdad?

-Le aseguro con mi vida que yo vi los papeles de defunción junto con usted, yo estuve en el velorio, con las cenizas… no lo entiendo…

-Yo tampoco, le pregunté a Takuma y él tampoco sabe nada, pero esas desviadas tienen a mis nietas, esto no puede ser, ¿Entiendes? Necesito saber qué pasó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no le dijo al señor Takuma, mi señora?

-Cuando hablé con él, noté algo extraño en su mirada, será mi hijo, pero si la vida me ha demostrado algo, es que debes hacer las cosas por ti misma, y que no debes confiar ni en tu sangre.

-Yo estaré con usted mi señora.

-Por eso te traje conmigo Murai, necesitaba a alguien de confianza. 

* * *

LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAAAAANNNN, cierto? ok no jbksdhfvdsdsf solo vengo a decir que estuve con sequia inspiracional mucho tiempo y ahora junto a mi beta (Elllaaaaa la que tiene betaaaaa) logramos traer capitulo nuevoooo MUCHAS GRACIAS HANAMARUUUUU 3 (si, mi beta es la Hanamaru de mi grupo de Aqours, Aqua Dream, panchi te amo mucho, a ti y a las demas nenas ((sobre todo a Kanan, uff a esa la amo amo))

¿Que mierda paso en la familia Kurosawaaaaa? jbdshkvs fdjsbvkfd ojala se aclare pronto (?) ya tienen idea de que paso? y porque? leo sus hipotesis a ver si alguien le achunta xsvnsdkjvbjbvjfd 


	15. No hay regla para ser una familia

Kotori sentía total satisfacción al ver la reacción de Nico ante sus diseños, la mujer bajita sonreía más y más al pasar de un dibujo al otro, cada forma, cada detalle le parecía más lindo que el anterior. Ambas mujeres hicieron una evaluación sobre qué telas usar ya que como antaño Nico había pedido ayudarla en la confección de las prendas, su vida necesitaba algo ademas de claro, las niñas. Esta era una idea perfecta para canalizar sus frustraciones.

Ya en la tarde el flamante auto rojo de Maki se encontraba estacionado fuera del Dojo Sonoda. Siempre era un agrado ir a visitar a Umi, se le hizo un poco gracioso como en voz baja le contaba detallitos sobre su nueva vida, Maki sentía que con esto su amistad había pasado a otro plano, otro nivel de comprensión y entendimiento que quizás las otras chicas no podrían simpatizar y eso se sentía demasiado bien.

-así que fue muy dura tu primera noche de pesadillas?

-Hanamaru es una niña muy tranquila y serena, me sorprendió mucho verla llorar, por eso decidí llevarla a mi cama con Kotori, son memorias que jamás quiero dejar pasar.

-se te escucha demasiado feliz con eso Umi, que desconsiderada eres con la pequeña Hanamaru!

-No dije que no me preocupara o algooo! aaah Maki! con cosas como estas se nota que pasas demasiado tiempo con Nico.

-Es mi esposa de todas formas, era de esperarse. -La dueña de casa la miró un poco perdida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

-MAMAAAAAAAÁ! -ambas mujeres iban llegando a la habitación de Hanamaru cuando la pequeñita de cabellos rojos salió corriendo desde la puerta hacia las piernas de la pelirroja mayor, esta abrió sus brazos para atraparla en la corrida y levantarla de una- Ruby te extrañó muchooo mamaaá!

-También yo Ruby! ¿Te portaste bien? ¿Tu hermana, dónde está? ¿Mami Nico fue buena hoy?

-Por que siempre atropellas a la gente con tantas preguntas Maki? -Umi no podía dejar de reír bajito, desde que la conocía Maki era del tipo de persona que tenía una avalancha de preguntas.

-costumbre? -sonrió un poquito mientras volvía a mirar a su hijita-

-Ruby siempre se porta muy bien mamá, Dia se quedo con Maru y mami está con la tia Kotori viendo vestidos.

-Ya veo, dile a Dia que ya nos vamos a ir, iré por mami esta bien?

-Sii! -dicho esto Maki dejó en el suelo a la niña- ¿Están en el taller Umi?

-Si, Kotori tiene una idea en mente para su siguiente colección y quiere trabajar con Nico.

-Ya veo!

Dicho esto, ambas se dirigieron hasta el taller de Kotori, al ver en lo que trabajaban ambas mujeres la doctora no puedo más que sonreír e incluso ofrecerse para el costeo de las telas para el proyecto.

La familia Nishikino después de un corto rato fue hasta su casa, todo había estado sumamente en paz, Nico apenas llego a casa se dirigió hasta la cocina para preparar la cena.

De repente algo interrumpió la comodidad de la familia, el timbre sonó fuerte, Nico iba ir a recibir pero Maki le dijo que iría ella, que estuviera tranquila y al abrir la puerta vio a una señora de avanzada edad junto a un caballero que bordeaba los 40/50 años de edad.

-Hola buenas tardes, le ayudo en algo?

-Eres Nishikino Maki, verdad?

-Si? paso algo señora? -la mujer se empezó a alarmar por el tono en la que la señora hablaba-

-Mi nombre es Kurosawa Ume.

Maki sintió como si le pegaran una patada en el estómago, y además por la forma de hablar de la señora en serio empezó a tener miedo.

-Ya veo, y en que le puedo ayudar?

-Vengo por mis nietas, está claro.

-perdón? ellas ya no son sus nietas, lo siento. eso es algo que no puedo transar.

-Mire señora, no se como lo lograron, pero estas niñas deberían estar conmigo, en casa, no en este hogar. ¿acaso pagaron por darlas por muertas?

Maki estaba en una pieza mientras escuchaba todo eso -se puede saber de qué está hablando? Usted! -indicó al caballero junto a la matriarca- se da cuenta de lo que está hablando? Tienen pruebas al respecto?!

Al elevar la voz Nico fue hasta la puerta, las niñas venían también pero las detuvo tomándolas de las manos.

-me va a perdonar por los modales que estoy tomando pero como en su sano juicio puede decir que nosotras pagamos para darlas por muertas!? N-NO ENTIENDO!

-QUEE?! -Nico abrazo a ambas niñas que en este segundo estaban temblando sin saber muy bien qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Maki miro hacia atrás viendo a su señora sostener casi con desesperación a sus niñas.

-podemos hablar de forma civilizada la devolución de mis nietas?

\- Se da cuenta que habla de mis hijas como si fueran un objeto? -hablo Maki con ganas de estamparle la puerta en la cara- nosotras las adoptamos con todo el orden que requería, nosotras somos sus madres y sobretodo porque justo ahora mas reclaman? Con qué cara? Con qué derecho si las vinieron a tirar a medio morir a Tokio? Me puede usted explicar el abandono que ellas tuvieron?

-usted no tiene derecho entiende?! Mis niñas no…! -Nico estaba ya llorando de impotencia,ella era una persona fuerte pero le descolocó el alma ver la frialdad de la señora, como se expresaba de lo más sagrado que tenía en este mundo, como las dejaron tiradas y ahora que eran famosas claro,ahora a reclamarlas cuando ya valían algo, las niñas ambas lloraban con Nico, en el fondo el dolor de ambas niñas era latente.

La señora vio cómo ambas se aferraba llorando a la mujer de cabello negro, como en vez de ir a sus brazos ambas buscaban alivio en aquel reemplazo de su Risa pero mal hecho.

-Dia, Ruby su abuela es ordena que vengan en este instante! O ya veran!

Ruby ahora lloraba con fuerza muy tomada del pecho de su madre quien la abrazaba con fuerza en cambio Dia a pesar de sus lágrimas caminó hasta el lado de Maki mirando a su abuela biológica.

-qué veremos? Abuela, ya vi a mi hermana a medio morir, me vi a mi y a ella solas durante mucho tiempo, sufriendo, yo y Ruby ya no somos Kurosawa ni queremos serlo jamás.

La señora intentó acercarse a Dia para tomarla,ella era la viva imagen de su hija de pequeña ,pero la mujer pelirroja se interpuso.

-señora, para dejarlo por las buenas puedo mostrarle una copia legal de cada papel de las niñas, puede ver como aca ellas reciben una buena educación y estan bien, pero no me pida que le entregue a mis hijas, las cuales claramente están bajo toda ley. Por qué no dude que pelearé por ellas.

-No me importa, quiero a mis nietas! Ustedes lesbianas sin respeto no solo le lavaron el cerebro a mis nietas sino que también las robaron! De seguro el accidente de mi Risa también tiene que ver con ustedes asquerosas del demonio!

-PERDÓN?! Lo siento señora pero por favor retírese antes que llame a la policía.

-Matriarca por favor no se exalte,no le hace bien a su salud. - Murai tomaba de la mano a la señora que estaba indignadisima con el trato recibido por esas mujeres. Vio como Maki tomaba el teléfono y se encontraba llamando- Señora Nishikino! Espere un momento! Nosotros en verdad tenemos las fichas de defunción de Dia y Ruby Kurosawa, mi jefa nunca supo que sus amadas nietas estaban vivas hasta que vio una revista de ustedes. Ella todos los días lloraba por sus nietas,por favor, devuelvanos a las niñas.

Maki corto la llamada. -estaba dispuesta a conversar hasta que me insulto a mi y a mi esposa de esa forma. Mañana sabrán escuchar a mis abogados así como yo los escuche. -tomo de la mano a Dia y entró a la casa- antes de dar esa clase de acusaciones por favor investiguen bien, cuando en el centro de adopción conocimos a Dia y Ruby nos enteramos de la devastadora historia detrás de ellas, donde nunca hubo una cariñosa abuela ni una familia que se preocupara por ellas, solo estaban dos niñas abandonadas a su suerte, no tenían nada más que a ellas mismas y su ilusión de seguir juntas hasta el final. No planeo dejarlas con una familia así. Hasta mañana.

Maki cerró la puerta tras ella, y con ello cayó de rodillas abrazando a Dia, a pesar de verse fuerte ella estaba igual de devastada que Nico.

Esa noche pidieron pizza y por sobre todas las cosas, no se quisieron separar de las niñas en ningún momento

A la mañana siguiente Maki no solo hablo con su padre para no ir a trabajar y hasta poner guardias en la casa, también para que todos los abogados actuarán, empezaran una demanda en contra de la familia y tomar todos los puntos del caso

A las 12:30 de ese día la señora estaba devuelta fuera de la casa Nishikino. Claramente fue detenida por los guardias pero bajo todo pronóstico suyo, cuando Maki la volvió a ver junto al señor Murai esta pidió que incluso la dejaran entrar a casa. Apenas las niñas las vieron ambas partieron corriendo a la cocina donde Nico estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-Nico, alcanzará para dos mas?

-Carai Maki, ya estoy cocinando para nosotras y los guar…. ¿Que hacen ellos aqui? -Nico miraba con el ceño fruncido a ambos nuevos comensales, mientras sentaba a Ruby en su silla.

-Buenos días. quiero hablar con ustedes dos. -dijo la señora de forma más serena. Maki se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Nico quien estaba entre que enserio quería echar a la vieja aparecida esta, y fijándose en la comida, ambas mujeres la observaban.

-Mami! Ruby y hermanita Dia no tendrán que regresar a ese lugar, verdad? -preguntó Ruby mientras tomaba del delantal rosa a Nico.

-No Ruby ru, Nico no va dejar a sus bebés irse de su lado, está claro? -y eso más que decirlo a la pequeñita pelirroja, lo dijo mirando a la señora claramente retando.  
-Ayer no tuve un buen comportamiento y ciertamente las insulte. -dijo bajando la cabeza un momento- pero también es cierto que mi hija tuvo un accidente automovilístico extraño, donde supuestamente toda su familia había muerto… vivi engañada pensando que Dia y Ruby ya no estaban.

-Ciertamente es muy duro… realmente lo lamento señora. -Hablo Maki mientras abrazaba a Dia- pero lo real es que las niñas en verdad fueron abandonadas en Tokio, a medio morir, con una deuda millonaria y ellas muy mal… no solo por el dolor físico. aquí no solo pagamos todos los gastos médicos, las dos las llevamos a la escuela, Dia recibe clases de Yamatogoto, tienen una familia cariñosa, abuelos, tias y tias postizas que las aman, en serio señora, ellas aqui estan bien. quizás no seamos el modelo tradicional de familia pero creame que si desea verlas aquí tiene dónde quedarse incluso, escuchandola no puedo no imaginar el dolor que siente… pero son mis hijas. No las puedo dejar ir.

-ciertamente y aunque me duela mucho, puedo ver el apego que tienen… no puedo luchar contra eso.

-emm hola? alguien está olvidando el certificado legal donde la familia firma perder todos los derechos sobre Dia y Ruby? la libreta de familia? No es por ser pesada pero aunque quisiera llevarlas legalmente no puede. -Nico picaba las verduras de una forma tal que Ruby tenía la vista fija en eso.

-¿la familia firmó para perder los derechos sobre las niñas? -la señora un poco horrorizada pregunto mientras tocaba su pecho.

-Si, es cierto. -Maki se fue por un momento, pero a los minutos volvió con una carpeta en su mano, la señora leyó cada uno de los papeles, y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se cayeran leyendo los informes médicos, los informes de la adopción y sobre todo el papel del cual hablaba Nico, estaba la firma de su hijo clara. como casi firmada con orgullo, y ahí fue que la señora empezó a derramar aún más lágrimas, incluso Dia le busco un vaso con agua y fue hasta la señora. nunca en toda su vida la había visto llorar ni esperaba hacerlo.

-Abuelita…

-Señora, pasa algo? -Hasta Maki estaba tocándole el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-mi hijo firmo esto… todo esto es culpa de él!

-Dios mio… cuando uno pensaba que los doramas coreanos y turcos no podían ser más dramáticos la realidad te pilla peor… -Todos en ese momento miraron a Nico con muy mala cara- Que?! admitan que parece dorama esto.

-No es el momento de bromas Nico…

-Oh por favor, no es broma, ahora dime si no se te hace un poco lógico? importante familia de Numazu, dos hijos herederos, uno se muere pero sus hijas recibirán esa parte de herencia y la quieres toda para ti? fácil se un maldito sin corazón y deja a las niñas abandonadas y engaña a la familia diciendo que pasaron a mejor vida mientras tu cerdo asqueroso te revuelcas en billetes verdes.

-¿enserio Nico?

-Soy actriz de doramas, recuerdas? es tan típica la trama que me impresiona que no lo hayan pensado antes.

-la señora Nico tiene razón -dijo Murai después de un tiempo de pensarlo- incluso suena demasiado lógico y convincente. señora… de ser así, en verdad las niñas están mejor aquí.

Si bien el almuerzo fue algo apagado, la señora y el señor Murai se habian impresionado de los platos puestos en la mesa, esa muchachita sin respeto tenía agallas, era ingeniosa y sobre todo, ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, era muy cariñosa con ambas niñas.

Esa tarde decidió quedarse, Dia le mostró su cuarto y todos los yukatas lindos que sus madres y la abuela le habían regalo, e incluso tocó el yamatogoto. la señora si bien tenía una sensación super amarga en el corazón veía a las niñas felices, tenían comodidades y si, a pesar de que la enana de cabello negro se viera como insolente, de a poco se daba cuenta que su mala actitud solo era por defender a las niñas. Que daba todo por ellas así como la mujer peliroja.

Mientras Ruby andaba con Nico dibujando o cosiendo, se fijó como Dia estudiaba en la oficina de la señora Nishikino, biología, ambas estudiaban biología.

-Y por que estudian esto? -se sentó la señora en el sillón que se encontraba en la oficina.

-Quiero ser doctora como mamá Maki. pero también me quiero dedicar a la música como ella. la admiro mucho.

La señora ahora mismo no solo tenía una idea totalmente distinta de ellas, si no también de muchas cosas, como qué hacer con su hijo. por que el la iba a escuchar. claramente la iba a escuchar muy bien y claro porque si Nico tenía razón en algo, era un sin corazón.

Al final del día la señora se fue mucho más tranquila con Murai, ahora si de camino a Kioto, necesitaba paz mental antes de volver a Numazu con la bomba.

Pero la señora comprendió que no existia algun tipo de regla para ser una familia, como bien dijo maki podrían no ser el normal tipo de familia pero en serio podía ver en Dia y en Ruby una sonrisa nueva, unas niñas felices. Quizás más felices que nunca y viendo a la bestia de hijo que tenía, quizás nunca hubieran estado bien en casa. miro al cielo estrellado pensando que de alguna manera todas las cosas pasan por algo. 

**Nota de Autora:**

 **SOY UN MOUNSTRO SIN CORAZON POR NO ACTUALIZAAAAAAARRRRRRR FKDVBNHJDBSJKHVSFD LO SIENTO MUCHO estoy muy colapsada con todo, absolutamente todo, el trabajo, la universidad, la presentación del 8 de julio y sobre todo todas las tareas y deberes fdsvjkbvhjkds.**

 **aaahh odio los dramones taaaaaan pesimos, por eso este decidi cortarlo por lo sano, termina aqui? no, pero lo mas malo al menos paso o eso parece no?**

 **Nos leemos gente hermosa,dfs jkhvbdfhsjk  
**


End file.
